Gerissen durch Zwei Welten
by Themulchmeister
Summary: When Lucy escapes from a research lab in Seretei, it triggers a chain of events that see many die, relationships damaged, strange alliances and a massive threat to the balance of souls as Ichigo protects his new found love Nyu or Lucy. Nudity & voilence
1. Gesetz Ein

Gerissen durch Zwei Welten (Torn by Two Worlds)

Hello to all in the fanfiction world! This is my debut story and I'm gonna jump right in and do a Bleach/Elfen Lied crossover. I know it may seem a weird combination but I am going to do my best and try not to be to critical as this is my first shot at a fanfic. If you could review my work that would be great and maybe give me some tips on improvements for next time. Anyway as it is also an Elfen fanfic this is bound to have references to violence, gore and nudity as well as some mature themes so please be aware of that. Read on as we see Ichigo "_Gerissen durch zwei Welten"_

1. Gesetz Ein

IN A LAND FAR FROM HOME...

Lucy awoke from her long slumber. Last thing she could remember was facing an army of soldiers firing bullets from all angles as she took one final stand against the humans who had tormented and incarcerated her for the majority of her short life. As she assessed her surroundings she realised her environment was all to familiar. Straps, test tubes, computer monitors whose bright screens contrast the dark lighting and shadows of figures standing, gazing at her naked body.

This was where she belonged.

One dark shadow stepped forward to gain a closer look, although he wasn't human, in fact, he appeared to be more of a mutant than Lucy.

"A very interesting specimen, where did you find her again?" The man about faced.

"She-no-it was spotted around eastern Rukongai around five-am but by the time we responded to the distress call they were all dead..." another man spoke in sadness. "Every...last...one...men...women...children."

"Amazing!" the first man revealed "this small girl is capable of so much slaughter, and yet, she still qualifies for a place in Soul Society."

The two exchanged some incoherent conversation before leaving the room. The opened door offered brief light for Lucy, perhaps the thought of light at the end of the tunnel motivated her to escape.

Smash. Creak. Twist. The sounds of warping metal and glass echoed throughout the research facility. Lucy hummed a comforting tune while she walked slowly towards the door.

"Ahh...She...How did...Escape?" One man in a white coat muttered as he watched in awe as she obliterated her enclosure. Lucy turned her head to see his stance. She turned back as the man tore in two pieces, blood showering the room.

Lucy opened the door to find more shocked men in white coats. They too suffered the same brutal death as the first man as a curtain of death embraced her body. She walked along the corridor as more men fell just by being around her.

Lucy turned a corner to find a small group of people in black kimonos bearing katanas rather than the guns she was used to. The mutant-man from before was there wearing a white haori.

"Little girl" the man called out as his eyeballs rolled crazily "why are you out of your chamber? Never mind just return at once. I'm not done experimenting on you"

Lucy responded in a low voice. "Experiment? Do you think I am something that should be experimented on?"

"She's being difficult. Get her." The man called as the kimono-clad forces raised their swords in unison. After taking just one step all there arms flung off in succession. An orchestra of screams would have shattered the mutants ears instead a pair of cones provided protection from such noise.

"What's your name?" Lucy asked.

"Why you! Mayuri...Mayuri Kurotsuchi"

"I'll remember that when I kill all your men" she scoffed as she jumped into the ceiling and broke away from the research facility.

Mayuri was aghast as he produced several hell butterfly.

#_This is a warning to all squads of the Gotei 13. We have a specimen __released__ from the __Bureau__ of research. I advise all to take caution as she is very dangerous and has potentially destructive powers we have yet to discover. Seal all gates of Sereitei and do not let her escape#_

Soul Society was in emergency mode as all squads in the Gotei 13 were issued out to search and return the girl. Dead or Alive. Second Squad prides itself as a covert unit and was the first to find her as she neared the Red Hollow Gate.

"Stop!" Ordered a grotesque fat man from the squad. His name was Marechiyo Omaeda and was second in command of the squad. "Come to us calmly or we will use force."

Lucy stopped walking and slowly turned to face at least 40 people challenging her. All worthless according to her as she sliced apart the advancing troops who were within range.

Omaeda's jaw dropped. Eight people were killed in an instant before touching her. The other men were reluctant to take her on but had to be loyal to Soul Society.

"ATTACK!"

Without lifting a finger Lucy did what their swords could not and connected with invisible cutting prowess. Omaeda produced a large mace which broke apart as it neared Lucy. He was nearly sliced in two but his large berth prevented that as he fell in battle. Lucy walked towards him until she was standing over his face. Omaeda stared in dismay and shuddered.

"What...what the hell are you?" He cried as he pointed his finger.

"Shouldn't your kind know by now" Lucy replied as she silenced the man with a fatal blow.

Seretei is fortified by a wall made of Sekki Sekki stone which is immune to all spiritual attacks. Lucy's vectors were with her when she was born so she could penetrate the wall with ease.

"Where are you going?" One survivor called out "Once you leave here you'll forever remain in Soul Society. The only way out is through a Senkaimon Gate into the real world"

"Can you get me back to the real world?" She asked as if she was reasoning with the man.

"Well yes, all Shinigami c-"

"Take me there!" She interrupted. "Take me through your gate into the real world."

"But I can't...I'm supposed to return you to-" The man was lifted into the air by a telekinetic force as he felt a choking feeling around his neck. It was as if a pair of invisible hands were strangling him.

"I can't breathe! Please stop!!!"

"I will if you allow me through" Lucy demanded.

"Okay...I will let you through...Please just let me go."

The invisible arms withdrew from their prey as the man gasped for air. He held his sword forward and gave it a twist like a key opening an invisible door.

"Is this a joke?" Lucy commented. But before the man could respond a set of wooden Feudal Japanese style doors appeared and slid open to reveal a barren entrance to an unknown destiny. "Once you pass through here and reach the other side you should be in the real world."

"Thank you." Lucy said kind-heartedly. "I almost considered sparing your life."

"But-but I just opened the Senka-"

Lucy's presence was no longer sensed by the Shinigami. "Oh crap! She's gone through the Senkaimon! Release the Kototsu!"

The Dangai was like a dark corridor into nothingness as the walls crumbled and churned like a current. Lucy was used to death but she was put off by the atmosphere of this place.

~_Just keep on going. Nearly there. I see it! The Exit~_

RUMBLE. The Dangai shook in anger as a large object appeared behind Lucy. She wasn't risking her vectors on this and decided to run towards the exit, which was in her grasp. Just before she leapt out she took one last glance at her prison. She wasn't sure where she was before but hoped she could find a new life with Kouta and Yuka and the others. The Kototsu was near its ending path so Lucy took one final leap of faith into the light.

She was back home but in an unfamiliar land at the same time...

MEANWHILE...

New Karakura was still known as a sleepy town. Nothing exiting really happens here – not like the old town which was rimming with battles with monsters and flying humans. A young orange-haired boy named Ichigo Kurosaki walked along a shaded path as he reminisced his lost friends from the Arrancar war which ended a year to this day. All of Ichigo's loyal friends fought valiantly in Hueco Mundo but sacrificed themselves to help defeat the most powerful espada of them all: Espada Zero.

To make matters worse Karakura town was completely obliterated by the Arrancars and so the remnants of the town had to be relocated 100 kilometres north-east of the crater which was old Karakura. Ichigo's other friends from school also betrayed him after finding out that he was a Shinigami.

"I can't believe you Ichigo" Cried Tatsuki. "How can you hide things like this from your close friends? Orihime, Chad and Uryu are dead because of you! I never wanna see you again"

So now Ichigo was left to ponder about what life he could have had if not for encountering a soul reaper in the first place.

Ichigo was truly alone.

"Look out Kurosaki!" Called a familiar voice.

"Wha-," as Ichigo turned he faced a flying kick to the nose.

"Ow! What the hell was that for? Come here so I can kick your arse!"

As he regained his senses he saw the person who gave him the gift. A small black haired girl with a bang of hair between her eyes. It was none other than Rukia Kuchiki.

"Hey Ichigo! How's life been at New Karakura?"

"Just miserable," Sulked Ichigo. "All my friends are either dead or hate my guts. The only positive thing is that the Arrancars are finally gone...there are no more threats to Karakura. By the way what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Soul Society?"

"I'm staying here...For good."

"But won't you lose your powers?" Ichigo said in curiosity.

"Most likely, but I've accepted that. Urahara gave me a special gigai so I could become human and live here with you," Rukia said in solemn tone. " But maybe if you keep radiating reatsu I might still be able to perform kido," Rukia added jokingly.

The two held hands as they reflected their lives for the past year and how they were moving on with the loss experienced after the Arrancar war.

"You know Rukia, I was just thinking about how my life would have turned out if I never met you. But in reality I don't think I could be any happier than when I'm with you."

Rukia looked up into his brown eyes as she shed a tear and smiled awkwardly trying hopelessly to hide her emotions. "I feel the same way Ichigo."

Both pursed their lips as they neared a kiss but were interrupted by an explosion in the distance.

"What was that?" Yelled Ichigo. "We better check it out in case someone got hurt."

Both were shocked to see a large crater form as the dust cleared. Even more shocking was a person in the centre of the crater lying face down, naked.

"Oh my God!" Rukia cupped her hands. "Is she dead?"

The person stood up and dusted themselves off as they turned to face the two concerned citizens.

"Hey young girl," Ichigo called. "Are you okay?"

Ichigo knew he stood out in a crowd due to his orange hair but this girl had pink hair and what appeared to be two small horns protruding from her hair. One of them looked damaged as it had a crack in it. The girls eyes stared blankly into Ichigo and her face spelt death.

Lucy despised all humans as they were the ones who tormented her all her life and in-turn were responsible for her death. She had no time to waste with these two insignificant beings. As she produced two of her four vectors (one of her horns was damaged so she could only release two vectors) an image flashed in her head of Kouta when she told him that if ever she killed a lot of people for him to kill her.

"_Kouta. If I was to kill a lot of people I need you to stop me. If I ever did such a horrible thing, please end my life so I may be in peace"_

Ichigo and Rukia were completely unaware of the death that nearly faced them as Lucy quickly withdrew her vectors.

_~Dammit! I can't do it I must keep make Kouta happy even in my afterlife.~_

Lucy collapsed as she faced a new mindset. What would she do now? Where will she go and how will she ever find Kouta again. Darkness clouded her doubts.

"Quick we better get her some medical attention." Rukia said in concern.

"We should send her to my Dad's clinic, with those strange horns she won't go down to well in a public hospital." Ichigo knew she was not an ordinary human but what on earth is the meaning of those horns? Perhaps she was a mutant as a result of Hiroshima.

Ichigo carried the strange girl as they rushed back to his house which was a matter of minutes away. Isshin and the twins were out so Ichigo and Rukia had to improvise with the first aid.

"We should use superglue for the broken horn," Rukia suggested.

"Do I give her mouth to mouth?" Ichigo said with enthusiasm. Rukia responded with a swift slap in the face.

"She's just a bit shaken up from the incident. I don't think she's suffered any significant trauma," Rukia gave a reasonable prognosis. "Give her some room on the lounge. I'll get her a warn blanket and a damp cloth."

KUROSAKI CLINIC: A FEW HOURS LATER

Ichigo and Rukia sat by the mysterious girl's side as they monitored her vital signs. She was unconscious for a while and the two were worried she may have a fever as she did not know how long she had been without clothes for.

"Perhaps she's homeless or is lost?" Ichigo hypothesized. "We should call the police soon after she wakes."

A weak groan was heard coming from the girl as she grew restless. Ichigo half stood before noticing her eyes slowly open.

"She's awake," Rukia said in amazement.

The girl's eyes opened wide in curiosity as she looked around the room.

"Hello. My name is Rukia. What's your name?"

"Nyu?"

"Nyu?" Ichigo thought that was a strange name.

"Nyu. NYU!" Suddenly she got up and ran around the room in confusion. She was still unclothed but she didn't notice as she paced around the house crying 'Nyu' wherever she went.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Ichigo called out but she didn't listen as she smashed a vase from a nearby table.

"Hey! Settle down! Your destroying my house!"

The girl stopped her rampage and turned to reveal a face of fear. She was acting more like a two-year old than a fully grown teenager - possibly even older than Ichigo. Her eyes glistened and her mouth turned into a large frown. Ichigo and Rukia knew the waterworks were coming.

"WAAAHHHH!!!!NYUNYUNYUNYUUUUUU!!!!!!"

She dropped to the floor in a tantrum and kicked her legs wildly. Ichigo had no idea what was going on.

"What do we do with her. I think she might have brain damage or something?" Ichigo yelled over the top of Lucy's cries.

"Try to calm her down first of all!" Rukia yelled in response. "You've obviously scared her after such a traumatic experience."

"How? Get her a toy animal? Pull a funny face? She's clearly nuts," suddenly the cries stopped and she looked up at Ichigo whom had a rather stern expression. "What do you want?" Ichigo pouted.

"Nyu," Lucy could only say in reply.

"Lets call her Nyu" Rukia suggested.

"You idiot she probably already has a name, and a home."

"Look at her Ichigo. She's obviously been abandoned long ago by whoever was her family. I think we should take care of her until she regains her memory."

"Great. Now I'll need to share a bed," Ichigo said, annoyed.

"Or you could just sort out some space in your closet and let her sleep there."

"Where will you stay?"

"I can squeeze in there to. There's plenty of room in your closet."

"Alright I s'pose. But what should I tell my Dad?"

"Best not inform him yet. He's a horny weirdo"

Ichigo could only agree to that statement.

BUREAU OF RESEARCH FACILITY

"This is unacceptable Kurotsuchi. How could you let her escape? You should have anticipated her potential for destruction and store her appropriately" Yammamoto was mad with fury. The aging man opened his eyes enough to reveal his anger.

"How do you think I feel captain-commander? I lost many good researchers to that slut," Mayuri barked in frustration.

"The important thing now is that we must find her and capture her before she does any significant damage in the world of the living" said Toshiro Hitsugaya. A small, young-looking boy with white hair. "Have you obtained any information yet about what she is exactly."

"Maybe we can be of help for that..." called out an unfamiliar voice.

"Who was that?" The captains said in unison.

The captains turned to see a group of newly arrived konpaku in ragged clothing. The man who called out looked messy but somewhat professional as if he used to be a businessman in his previous life. The man adjusted his thick glasses as he explained his identity. "You may call me by the name of Kurama, chief researcher of the Diclonius species – oh that's right – _former_ chief researcher of the Diclonius"


	2. Werlten vereinegen sich

**2. Welten vereinigen sich**

KUROSAKI CLINIC - WORLD OF THE LIVING: NIGHTFALL

"Okay in you go," Ichigo jammed Nyu into his renewed closet like a piece of cargo. Ichigo was still angry that she acted childish and broke the vase. Rukia was downstairs talking to the other members of the Kurosaki family. Nyu wore some of Ichigo's more older clothes which still didn't quite fit her. An old red and yellow sweater and a pair of Karin's underpants would do her for the night.

Nyu produced two broken pieces of the vase and showed them to Ichigo.

"Nyu," she called in her typical childish tone.

"Yes? What do you want me to do with them?" Ichigo was cynical.

"Nyu," Nyu pulled a wide cheerful smile as she tried to fuse the two pieces together.

"Oh you want to fix the vase do you? You know that vase was the last thing mum bought for our home before she passed away. She always liked buying things like that. Fung-shui or something." Ichigo averted his gaze as he reminisced happy memories.

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better Nyu. I'll try to be less of a grump for you." Ichigo patted her horned head feeling the protruding bony growths. "Oh right. You better put this on just in case they find you." Ichigo draped a purple wooden scarf over her head and lied it where it met underneath the chin. "I know it looks silly but we can't let people know about those weird horns."

As Ichigo stepped down from the shelf his foot landed on another rogue piece of broken vase. As Ichigo yelped in pain he sharply leaned forward and his face landed between Nyu's legs.

"Nyu?" Nyu looked down confused.

"Argh...Urgh...Get me out of..." Ichigo's voice was muffled as he pulled his head free from the forbidden region. "I'm so sorry that was an accident I don't really want to treat girls like tha-" but he was cut off when Nyu pulled his head back where it was. She must have thought it was fun.

"Nyu! Nyu! Nyu"

"Argh!"

"Ichigo!" An unwelcoming voice entered the room. "What on earth are you doing to her?"

"Rukia it's not what it looks like. She-"

Rukia gave Ichigo a strong right hook punch in the face.

"I'm just glad she had underwear on" Rukia commented. She wasn't normally the kind of person to be offended easily.

It was getting late. The house was quiet and Rukia and Ichigo were retiring for the night.

"So they know you're staying here?" Ichigo said.

"Yeah. At least the closet won't be lonely anymore with Nyu here."

"NYU"

"Hey quiet down Nyu" Ichigo cautioned as he still did not want the family to know of her presence.

Rukia entered the closet and lied in her makeshift bed. "Goodnight Ichigo."

"Goodnight Rukia."

"Nyu."

"Oh sorry. Goodnight Nyu."

"Nyu," Ichigo could understand what she would have meant to say.

With the room dark and Ichigo staring at the ceiling all he could think about was the strange girl and the strange feeling he got when first seeing her almost like someone was pointing an invisible blade at her.

"What an interesting day." Ichigo said to himself before thinking of Nyu in his dreams.

BUREU OF RESEARCH FACILITY – SOUL SOCIETY

"Interesting?...Oh right...Ah....Intriguing" Mayuri was finally impressed by someone's research skills that potentially rivalled his own.

"So basically Diclonius, as you call them, are an off-shoot species of human whom have attained diabolical powers with invisible arms called 'vectors'" Yammamoto asked in curiosity.

"That's right" Replied the newly appointed head of research and development Kuramusa. "These monsters have the potential to destroy the fabric of Soul Society and wipe out the human race itself."

"**They can't be that powerful. They sound weak as piss."**

A large man with a torn haori and an eye patch interrupted the conversation. "You know nothing of the Diclonius, I have lost many men to that fiend! Don't' you dare call her weak." Kuramusa was defensive to his point.

**"So she's got some invisible arms. I'll rip 'em off her for good"**

"It's not that simple," Kuramusa rebutted. "Her vectors are highly charged oscillations of-"

**"Bah! I don't have time for your nerdy jargon just tell me where she went so I can kill her"**

"Enough!" Yammamoto's voice was enough to silence even Zaraki Kenpachi. "We must not kill her, she could be useful for finding others of her kind. Please retrieve her alive even if you have to tear all her limbs off"

**"Gladly" The sadistic Zaraki strode off.**

"Please be careful" Kuramusa called in the distance. "Her vectors have a range of two metres. Make sure you keep out of that range."

**"Yes mum" Zaraki said insultingly.**

As Zaraki walked out into the open air he breathed in a heap of air, smiled, and let out a big sigh of pleasure.

**"Can't wait to meet you Lucy"**

He opened a Senkaimon gate but before he could enter someone tugged at his haori. A very small girl with pink hair and wearing a kimono and lieutenants badge looked up in disgust. "I can't believe Kenny was gonna go fighting without me."

**"Stop your whining Yachiru. I forgot okay."**

"Humph" Yachiru pouted.

**"Never mind, all I care about now is the impending battle"**

Meanwhile at the research lab...

"Do you think he can take her on?"

"I hope so. These guys say he is the most feared fighter on all of Soul Society."

"Hmph. I could take him on."

"Silence Bando. Remember she defeated you too you know."

"Twice actually" Bando shrugged off as he waved his zanpakuto.

WORLD OF THE LIVING

Zaraki and Yachiru entered the real world from the sky somewhere near New Karakura. Kenpachi had a poor ability of sensing spiritual entities so relied on his small subordinate for tracking Lucy.

"That way Kenny! Left! Straight! Up!"

**"Up!? Why would you want me to go up she's not in the sky you child!"**

"Hey do you want me to help you or not!"

Zaraki made a subtle growl as he pursued his prey.

KUROSAKI HOUSEHOLD

The entire family and Rukia awoke from their peaceful sleep in shock.

"Is there an earthquake?" Isshin yelled in panic.

Ichigo knew this was nothing like an earthquake. His entire body trembled and he felt like his soul was being ripped apart. This is the feeling you experience from a high level of spiritual pressure.

"Who could that be?" Rukia said weakly.

Not only was there an unknown occurrence but Nyu went missing whilst everyone was talking.

"Nyu! She's gone" Ichigo noticed the open window in his room. "She can't be attracted towards that can she?"

"We better look for her Ichigo." Rukia suggested. "She won't be safe out there especially with this going on."

"Just in case" Ichigo produced his deputy soul reaper badge and pressed it on his chest. A konpaku came out of Ichigo's body wearing a kimono and a large sword wrapped in cloth around his back. "Let's hope they just think I'm asleep while I'm gone," Ichigo cleverly placed his body back under the covers and made him look as normal as possible.

SOMEWHERE IN NEW KARAKURA

Lucy was startled from the spiritual disturbance. Never has she felt anything like this before, but ever since becoming a konpaku she has experienced new powers. She even sensed the reiatsu talking to her, almost taunting her to enter the venus fly trap.

"Whatever this thing is it's not human. It's more of a monster than me." Lucy uttered to herself. It seemed the scent of death brought back Lucy's more bloodthirsty ego.

Lucy stopped at a lonely stretch of road in the midst of the forest. She could make out a large figure in the distance. As she got closer the pressure intensified but it drove her thirst even more.

"Hey. Who are you?" Lucy called out cautiously.

The man leapt into the night sky then flew towards Lucy like a missile only with a long irregularly serrated blade at the tip.

**"I'm Zaraki Kenpachi. Nice to meet you."**


	3. Das Zerreißen der Flügel von einem Kerbt

3. Das Zerreißen der Flügel von einem Kerbtier

OUTSKIRTS OF NEW KARAKURA

Lucy stood her ground as she blocked the oncoming sword with her two working vectors. She didn't want to appear weak in front of this foe – he would have savoured that.

"**Look at you dressed up like that," **Zaraki taunted **"I can't believe a whore like you could be so deadly."**

Enraged, Lucy brought down her vector upon Zaraki's open torso. It struck perfectly but instead of cutting him Lucy spontaneously bled from her torso – exactly the same spot where she struck on Kenpachi.

"What...Is this?"

"**Now you see the difference between you and I. I don't want to tear up your lovely body so if you'll come along peacefully I won't need to tear you limb from limb."**

"I've had my days as a test subject over a long time ago. I'm not going through that again." Lucy said gasping from the wound.

"**Oh well. Let's do this!"**

The behemoth leaped forward in a position ready to strike. Lucy used her vectors to jump, dodge and step away from the oncoming attacks. Her best hope was that he would tire soon and then she could inflict the killer blow.

"**Is that all you're good at? Dodging my attacks. Come on I didn't come here to play tag."**

Lucy studied his attacks closely. It seemed this man was not skilled in many fighting techniques, rather he just came out with a huge swing then had to take his sword back towards his body. She found the perfect opening.

"**Here I come," **Kenpachi performed one of his typical sword motions. His body was temporarily in a stretched position as he reared up for the next strike. As he swung back his arm he heard a loud chink. As he turned his head he noticed his sword-wielding arm had literally been amputated.

"**Ahhhhhhh! You bitch how the hell did you do that?"**

Lucy didn't respond instead she picked up his sword with her vectors, leaving behind the arm which flailed about in spastic convulsions. She would now used it to her advantage.

"How would you like to die by your own sword?" Lucy said as the battle swung in her favour. She threw the sword directly at Kenpachi's torso. The sword went right through but before she could pull it out Zaraki grabbed it with his other arm.

"**I don't know what kind of witchcraft your performing but I'm gonna kill you now. I don't care what that geezer says I'm-"**

He was cut short by another chink. Now it was his left leg. Kenpachi belted out a huge roar to reveal his pain and frustration that he was losing the battle. He had to do it.

"**Looks like this is a real battle goin' on here," **Kenpachi ripped off his eye patch to reveal an awesome amount of reiatsu. It radiated yellow and formed into a giant mouth as if it were about to engulf Lucy. It was too much for Lucy as she collapsed under the sheer weight of his enormous reiatsu, or so it seemed.

Confident he had obtained victory, mighty Zaraki hopped along towards her idle body. His sword ready to come down to finish her off.

"**You don't deserve any mercy but you have been such a worthy opponent I must honour your defeat."**

Lucy's head turned almost 180 degrees as she revealed a sickening grin. Her vectors struck Kenpachi in the eyes, completely blinding him.

Zaraki did not expect that and seemed to stand idle like a tree in the breeze for what seemed like an eternity before he realised he was in bad shape.

The mighty Zaraki fell to the ground in a heap and made incoherent curses towards his enemy. Lucy stood up ready to finish him off. Just as she came down with her vectors a small object knocked her over. When Lucy stood up she could see it was a small girl with pink hair.

"I can't let you kill my Kenny. Not like this. It would be unfair," Yachiru picked up the sorry man and made a small, unstable Senkaimon gate. "Kenny will play next time when he's better."

Kenpachi made a brief sigh of disappointment**"You should have just left me there to die. I am so ashamed."**

The two Shinigami left the real world en route to Soul Society.

Lucy remained in the lonely road in a pool of blood and limbs from the battle. Two figures sprinted up the road to discover the bloodshed.

"Thank goodness we found you Nyu," When Rukia saw past the darkness she could see the destruction. She gasped in shock "What's happened here. Are you alright Nyu?"

Ichigo noticed the arm and leg. Ichigo had seen death before so was almost unfazed by the scene. "Do you think this explains the strange feeling from before?"

Rukia was too distracted to answer as she parted Lucy's long hair to reveal a blood splattered face.

"She must have seen it herself. She must be so scared."

Lucy shrugged off Rukia. The two had no idea she was in her altered state. Her eyes were blank and registered no emotion whatsoever. Lucy knew the man from before was from that strange place called Soul Society so therefore he wasn't human. These two were indeed human so she had to maintain her oath to Kouta.

Lucy, just like before, collapsed in a daze.

SOUL SOCIETY – SERETEI INFIRMARY

Fourth squad was in charge of relief and ran the hospital for Seretei. A new patient had arrived late at night and was in a really bad state.

"We may need captain Unohana for this one," a relief squad officer said to one of the orderlies.

"What seems to be the matter." a gentle voice called out. A woman wearing a long haori and hair platted in front of her body came up to the patient. "How are you feeling right now Captain Kenpachi?"

**"I wish I was dead. Please don't treat me, I don't need it," **Zaraki was so ashamed of his defeat he couldn't bear the thought of surviving. He was blinded and lost two of his limbs including his sword arm. Even if he survived, what was his prospects of fighting to the level he did before?

"Isane," Unohana addressed a shy, humble woman with grey, roped hair. "Could you get me the anaesthetic and the necessary surgery tools. We may be up all night treating him."

"Um, yes madam Unohana, right away," loyal Isane paced towards the supplies.

Later that night Kenpachi was placed in the recovery ward. He could not sleep as he was only thinking about where he went wrong in the last battle.

**"Dammit I underestimated her. My arrogance nearly killed me."**

"Hey Captain." an unwanted voice called out from the door. Zaraki may have been blind but knew all his squad members well. "You're pretty fucked up even for my experiences with that woman."

**"Who the hell are you and why should I care?"**

"Name's Bando. I came here recently after my second battle with her. I thought I had it in my grasp, but her arms just got the better of me – those fucking arms." Zaraki could hear a bashing noise against the wall.

**"So that's how she cut off my arm and leg." Zaraki seemed to accept the inevitable a bit more after hearing that.**

"Yes. Apparently she has a range of two metres, but she's not the only one. There's one with vectors which stretch out five metres and even one with many vectors which stretch eleven metres."

**"Bloody hell. I didn't realise how powerful they could be."**

"Well you rest up big guy because I'm gonna do what you couldn't. Kill her."

**"You fool" retorted Zaraki. "You're not even a Shinigami. You're just a pathetic soul."**

"Sorry to correct you but I have qualified as a Shinigami and after talking to the other captains might even qualify for a high seat."

**"Bah. I didn't go through all that nonsense to become a Shinigami. I just knew how to fight, and kill."**

"Same here. Hey why do guys carry a sword and not some cool gun or something."

**"Only wimps who don't know how to fight use guns."**

"Good point. Anyway I'm off now."

**"What are you gonna do?"**

"Need I say it again. I'm gonna kill Lucy."


	4. Wiedervereinigung

4. Wiedervereinigung

KUROSAKI CLINIC: DAWN

"Has she woke up yet-Ichigo!" Rukia returned to see Ichigo in the process of changing Nyu's clothes, slipping on a pink long-sleeve shirt and pulling up a green short skirt from Karin's drawer. Rukia also noticed a pointed mould appearing from his pants. "You horny bastard."

"What do you mean?" Yelled Ichigo. "She had blood stains on her sweater and you didn't volunteer to do it."

"Oh my. She really is dependent on our care," Rukia seemed shocked to contemplate how limited her intelligence was. "We can't keep this up. She needs help."

"No I don't think that's necessary. She just probably has some amnesia or something since the fall." Ichigo actually did enjoy Nyu's company. He thought about it as raising a cute pet.

"Hey Ichigo. Has she eaten anything since we found her?"

"Oh crap I completely forgot. She must be starving."

As if on cue a loud grumble was heard from Nyu's stomach. She expressed an embarrassed face and blushed red.

"Aw," Sighed Ichigo. "That's okay you're welcome to all the food we have."

Nyu changed into a happy smile. "Nyu!" And ran down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Hey wait." Ichigo and Rukia didn't want Nyu to surprise the family.

Nyu stood in confusion as she saw three unfamiliar faces in the middle of eating breakfast. Isshin, Karin and Yuzu all stared at the intruder.

"Um. Hey everyone. We were going to tell you eventually but we thought you would be mad." Ichigo looked at the ground whilst discussing Nyu with his family. Nyu was in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"Why is she wearing a scarf over her head?" Karin asked Ichigo

"Oh well you see she banged her head a while ago and she felt better once we put this on. I think it looks nice." Ichigo tried to excuse himself.

"Why does she have to stay here?" Isshin asked "Doesn't she have a home?"

"Uh well we don't know. All she ever says is 'Nyu'. I think she might have brain damage."

"Well I guess she can stay" Isshin compromised. "But I would like to check her over to make sure she's okay."

"No Dad you don't need to. I uh...Already gave her a physical."

Everyone raised there eyebrows – even Rukia. "When was this? And why were you going through my medical supplies those are for professionals only?" Isshin was annoyed.

"Uh...well...after seeing you perform so many examinations on others I learnt a thing or two about how to give people a physical...Yeah that's it." Ichigo didn't even believe his own lie, scratching his head in shame.

"Okay well she looks physically healthy and she certainly has an appetite," Isshin noticed several empty bowls next to Nyu.

"Nyu!" Nyu held an empty bowl in might.

"We may need to buy extra groceries from now on," Yuzu commented.

SOUL SOCIETY - CAPTAINS MEETING

Two columns of haori clad Shinigami created a corridor for Kurama as he walked in. Although not a captain of the Gotei 13 or even a Shinigami, he was needed for his insight of the Diclonius.

"This creature" Yammamoto spoke, "is indeed very powerful. She may need more force to be able to persuade her back to Soul Society."

"May I suggest something commander," Kurama spoke loyally as if this man was his previous director-general from the research facility back in the real world. "We should use another of her kind to persuade her back here. I have a personal relationship with a Diclonius back in the real world."

"You mean to tell us there are more of them?" An uninformed captain Kommamura asked. He too seemed beastly as he had the face of a Fox and a very large build.

"Yes. In fact there were thirty-five ever recorded."

All the captains were shell-shocked by this revelation. Not only could they be dealing with one strong enemy but dozens.

"That means there could potentially be some scattered throughout Rukongai if they have expired in the world of the living?" captain Shunsui contributed. As a laid back man with scruffy facial hair he too was particularly astonished by the information.

"Judging by what you have told me about life and death here that could be indeed true," Kurama responded. "However they might have lost memory of their past life and would by now be fully integrated in Soul Society. Since such a massacre has only been recorded once here I would say that is not an issue. Lucy is a rogue Diclonius who only thinks of death and despair. Her sadistic attitude towards man means her bloodlust has no bounds. Once she is stopped we should be able to handle the Diclonius situation."

Yammamoto opened an eye in interest. "That's seems reasonable. For now we will only be concerned of the rogue Diclonius. By the way I would like to find this other one you speak of. Perhaps she will be more willing for research."

"No sir." Kurama shuddered. "She has had to deal with more than enough of that. I would only use her for finding and coercing the return of Lucy." Kurama thought of the other Diclonius as somewhat of a daughter. In turn she thought of him as a father and was devastated when he died.

"Do you know where we can find this girl?" Shunsui said.

"Yes she lives with three other humans at Kamakura in the Kanagawa Prefecture."

"Wait! Did you say she is living with humans? Do they know what she is?" Kommamura blurted out.

"I could not say but that's all I know from what she told me." Kurama adjusted his glasses in contemplation.

"Then it has been arranged. Head of research and development Kurama will go to Kamakura island to obtain this new Diclonius with the aid of newly appointed eleventh squad captain Bando." Yammamoto's surprise appointment of a new captain gave way to shock among a few of the veterans of the Gotei 13 but before debate could start the doors opened again to a latecomer to the meeting.

"Bando we were just talking about you." Yammamoto called out.

"So what's going on now?" Bando chuffed in arrogance as he brandished his shiny new sword. "When do I get to cut something?"

"I must admit he does suit the role for eleventh squad." Whispered Shunsui to Kommamura.

KUROSAKI HOUSEHOLD: DAYTIME

Isshin took the twins out shopping and Rukia tagged along due to her new infatuation with real world items. This left Ichigo at home as the sole caretaker of Nyu. Ichigo was taking a nap in his bed before Nyu's activities roused him.

_~Oh great what part of the house has she destroyed now~_

Nyu was downstairs cutting pieces of paper and rummaging through drawers.

"Nyu you better put that down it's very sharp-"

He was right to worry as Nyu cried at the sight of her own bloody thumb.

"Just handy that we live in a clinic so we have all these bandages." Ichigo smiled as he tightly wrapped her thumb in maybe more bandages than were necessary.

Nyu was still sniffing and sobbing lightly before Ichigo kissed her thumb. "There all better now"

"Nyu?" Her frown withdrew and a simple smile developed as she brought in Ichigo for a hug.

"I wish Rukia was like this towards me. All she does is slap me when I mess up."

"Nyu!" Nyu stood up and ran to the station she was working at before. She showed Ichigo the two human-shaped figures in red cardboard paper. One of them had two off cuts as horns and the other had a spiky head.

"Aw they look like you and me don't they?" Ichigo was learning to appreciate Nyu's softer side.

"Nyu," She then brought the two figures together and created one. Bemused, Ichigo didn't realise she had grabbed Ichigo's hand and brought it to her chest.

As she sighed in pleasure Ichigo almost gasped but savoured the quiet moment they had together.

"You know Nyu. You are a very unique girl. It's not just the horns but you have a good heart and you have helped me get over the loss of most of my friends. You really have renewed my spirit. I just wish you could understand how grateful I am for the past few days we've had together." Ichigo slipped his hand slowly away from her chest and opted to embrace her back. Rubbing up and down gently, Ichigo had found solace in this strange girl. Nyu replied in kind and the two were in unison just like the red cardboard cut-outs.

An enthusiastic Rukia ran towards the front of the house. "Ichigo I'm back early look what I got for you," but she could see what was happening through the window. Rukia instinctively shed a tear.

"I'm such an idiot." As she stormed off she tore something in half. It was a love card shaped as a heart with the words 'you complete me...love Rukia' inscribed. As the rain came down in torrents, it crumpled up - much like Rukia's spirit.

After the rain stopped. Ichigo went outside and noticed two shrivelled up pieces of paper. He could just make out the writing when he put the two together. Ichigo knew it was too late. He sighed her name which disappeared as quickly as the rain-clouds.

"I'm sorry...Rukia."


	5. Trennung

5. Trennung

SOMEWHERE IN KAMAKURA ISLAND: EVENING

Although the house was once a inn it did seem crowded at times in the Kouta household. Kouta, Yuka, Mayu and Nana were together eating dinner. Although Mayu and Nana had been taken in by the couple, they all seemed like a family, trying to accept the loss of Nyu and many others.

"How long has it been since Nyu passed away," Yuka brought up in conversation whilst brushing her brown wavy hair.

"It should have been a year by now." Kouta answered. He had similar hair to Yuka although his was kept more smooth. Perhaps to signify the irrational personality of Yuka on contrast to Kouta's more placid nature.

"Um...I miss Nyu," Mayu commented looking sombre. She was now fifteen years old and had a better outlook on life ever since meeting Kouta and the others.

Nana didn't say too much. She still remembered the darker side of Nyu (or Lucy as she knew her). Nana stood out from the other members as she had short pink hair and two short horns. She was effectively the last surviving Diclonius.

A knock was heard at the door.

"I wonder who that could be?" Yuka said as Kouta stood up to answer.

"Hello." Kouta was introduced to two men in white, one with a haori, the other in a scientist coat.

"Could we please see Number seve- I mean Nana." Kurama requested.

"What do want with her at this hour?" Kouta was suspicious.

"Just get her already!" Shouted the other man. It was Bando.

"Ah. Your that man who fought Lucy," Kouta also observed his katana. "Why are you carrying a sword."

"Please young man," Kurama reassured. "It will all become clear soon enough, but first we need to see Nana."

Kouta turned towards the house "Nana! Could you please come out here for a moment? There are some people who want to see you."

Nana couldn't believe her eyes when she arrived.

"Pa...pa?"

"It's good to see you to Nana," Kurama smiled. This was the Diclonius they were after.

"No way papa I thought you were dead." Nana sobbed tears of joy.

"I am dead, and so is Bando."

"What?" Now everyone was there and all were shocked by what Kurama said. He explained how he was a soul who travelled to Soul Society and became head of research there. He also explained that Lucy escaped from Soul Society and needed to be retrieved.

"I see," Nana knew that she would need to help papa again. "But can we bring Kouta and Yuka and Mayu and Wanta (Mayu's pet dog) as well?"

"Nana what are you saying?" rebutted Kouta "We can't all get involved in Soul Society's business. Besides if she's already dead I don't need to help her."

"What are _you _saying Kouta," Yuka smartly responded. "I thought you would be the kind of person to help a damsel in distress."

"I think she just needs to rest in peace that's all."

"She has killed 83 people in soul society and critically injured one of our captains." Kurama revealed.

"That doesn't sound like Nyu" Yuka commented. "Nyu's a sweet kind girl who -"

"Shut up Yuka!" Kouta blasted. "That's not Nyu. That's Lucy. I must help you then."

"I'll help you papa." Nana said in pride.

"Kouta I'll come too," Yuka offered her support.

"No you stay here with Mayu. It's too dangerous for you."

The quartet left in a flash before Yuka had a chance to properly say goodbye.

"Even in death. You still love that girl." Yuka sobbed as she fell to her knees.

Mayu comforted Yuka as she looked into the sky. "Um...I hope they will be okay."

Yuka sniffed "Sure they will. They will be back sooner than you know it."

"Thanks mum." Mayu smiled as she hugged Yuka all night for protection.

Yuka sat in a heap. Her hair covering her eyes.

"Kouta. Please be okay."

SOUL SOCIETY: A SHORT TIME LATER

"Wow. So this is where all the dead go?" Nana spoke in awe of the surrounds.

"Nice to see you Nana." An old man called out.

Nana seemed shy in front of these souls. She couldn't comprehend taking to long deceased people. "Uh...Um hi."

"I'm glad you decided to help us. We know very little of the Diclonius powers and they seem even to powerful for our captains to fight so we figured you would be worthy of coercing Lucy to return to Soul Society."

"May I ask what you will be doing with her once she come's back?" Kouta asked in concern.

"What is this boy doing here?" Yammamoto barked.

"Sorry commander but he insisted on helping us," Kurama adjusted his glasses in guilt.

"I want to help but not if she is going to live her afterlife as a guinea pig," Kouta explained.

"Young man it's necessary research." Kurama explained.

"No you have all caused enough pain to her. I can't allow it."

"You dare defy Soul Society?" Yammamoto was enraged as an aura of flames surrounded him.

"Please leave me out of this. I wanted to help you stop Lucy not retrieve a test subject."

"Wait." Nana called out. "Why can't we both just see her one last time."

"This is getting boring, let's go already" Bando said in frustration.

"Please sort out any trivialities once you find her." Yammamoto signed off as the quartet entered a Senkaimon gate en route to New Karakura.

_~I'm coming Lucy~_

_~I'm coming Lucy~_

_~I'm coming Lucy~_

_~I'm coming Lucy~_


	6. Das Erwachen

6. Das Erwachen

WORLD OF THE LIVING – NEW KARAKURA

Kurama, Bando, Nana and Kouta were travelling in the Dangai on the way to New Karakura. Bando was responsible – as captain – to maintain the integrity of the Dangai whilst they were travelling. However his lack of experience as a Shinigami soon showed as the portal began trembling violently.

"Ahh what's happening?" Nana said in fear.

"Just keep running we're nearly there." Bando guided the group. The exit was like a light at the end of a dark and uncertain tunnel. Just a few more steps...

Before the light dissappeared.

Darkness.

"Ahh! I'm scared," Nana was afraid of the dark but Kouta reassured her it was under control.

"I thought you knew how to maintain these things Bando!" Kurama taunted.

"Shut up I'm usually good at this stuff." Bando tried in vain to reopen the exit gate suddenly a huge bang occurred and all four were shot out into the world of the living, scattered across New Karakura.

As a Shinigami, Bando landed with ease, Nana used her vectors to cushion her fall. Luckily Kurama had landed amongst some trees. Kouta fell through the roof of a bell tower. Fortunately he had a vantage point to find the others.

"Once I see some explosions I'll know where to go," Kouta leant over the balcony and waited in anticipation.

Kurama was annoyed as his once clean scientist coat was now torn and dirty. "Damn you Bando now we're all separated."

Of all the quartet, Nana was the closest to Lucy's location and was still able to home in on her thanks to a special Diclonius ability in which they can sense each other over short distances.

Bando's spirit sensing ability was still developing so had to rely on sheer instinct to find Lucy.

"LET'S GO!"

SOMEWHERE IN NEW KARAKURA

"Gee that girl was tough today." A tall girl with black spiky hair talked to herself after having a shower and wearing a bath towel across her body. Only a few hours ago she fought in the Women's Knockout Karate Tournament and lost in the quarter finals. Now she had the evening to herself.

Until a knock on the door.

A small rugged girl was there; a look of deprivation in her eyes.

"Rukia what happened to you. You look terrible." Tatsuki remembered Rukia as a classmate over a year ago. She noticed her once vibrant Raven hair damp and tangled.

"I had to see you Tatsuki. You're the only one I can turn to now."

"Please come in. I'll get you a towel. Would you like some tea?"

Rukia smiled a little and nodded.

"Wow that's an amazing story Rukia," Tatsuki was intrigued by the strange girl with pink hair and horns. "I'm sorry to hear about Ichigo breaking your heart though."

Rukia held the cup of tea in with both hands then took a sip. "I wanted to stay with him but since we met that girl she has dominated his life,"

"You know it's been a year now since the tragedy," Tatsuki reflected on the death's of her close friends. "Ichigo must be riddled with guilt and perhaps this girl you speak of has provided him with someone worth protecting again."

"You're right Tatsuki, maybe I'm just jumping to conclusions. Thanks for talking to me," Rukia gave Tatsuki a friendly hug.

"Anytime, friend."

Another knock at the door came from downstairs.

"I bet that's Ichigo coming to apologise," Tatsuki assumed as she strolled down the stairs still wearing only a towel.

She was welcomed by a man in torn clothing looking in even worse a state than when Rukia arrived.

"Sorry but I sensed someone here, you're not who I'm after." He pushed Tatsuki aside, accidentally slipping away her towel.

"Yikes! Hey creep where do you think you're going?"

"Excuse me?" Rukia answered the strange man.

"Are you by any chance a Shinigami?" The man asked.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Rukia pretended to be unbeknownst to the thought of Shinigami.

"You are aware of Soul Society. I sensed an elevation in spiritual pressure and assumed you were here on duty."

"No not any longer." Rukia looked down regretfully.

"Okay, well let me ask you this. Have you seen a strange girl with long pink hair and horns?"

Rukia's eyes widened as she wondered what Nyu and this man could have to do with Soul Society. "Uh..um."

Tatsuki finally entered the room in anger if the intruder. "Hey who are you and what do you want with Rukia."

"Never mind I'm sorry to disturb you." The man adjusted his spectacles as he left the room.

"Wait," Rukia called out stretching a hand. "I know where she is."

The man turned back in interest. "Thank you."

MEANWHILE...

The Kurosaki family and their new member were eating dinner at the table. Karin felt sympathetic for the dodgy clothes Nyu had to wear so gave her one of her black T-shirts and navy pair of shorts to wear. She still hid her horns under the purple scarf.

Nyu was picking at her shirt in curiosity. Yuzu picked this up and played the role of teacher.

"That's called a shirt. Can you say 'Shirt'?" Yuzu asked like as if she were teaching a toddler.

"Shirt," Nyu said unsure.

"That's right! Shirt," Yuzu was satisfied teaching her a new word. Even if it was just 'shirt'.

"Shirt...shirt...shirt...Shirt!" Nyu was ecstatic of her now doubled vocabulary.

"Wow she really amazes me." Karin commented. "Now how many more words to go?"

Nyu now placed her hand on the table and looked to Yuzu. "Shirt?"

Yuzu smiled "Table."

"Tay...bah" Nyu now learnt a word with two syllables.

Ichigo was also pleased with her rapid learning. He patted her on the shoulder in encouragement. "Good work Nyu . Soon you'll be a whiz with word's"

"Whiz...words...table...shirt..." Nyu kept reciting these new words.

Nyu then poked Ichigo's chest.

"Me? I'm Ichigo...Iiichiiigo."

"Ichigo."

The whole family applauded her efforts.

"This is a good sign that she's improving," Isshin commented. "Hopefully she will soon regain her memory."

"Yeah, well we just have to be persistent I suppose." Ichigo said.

"Memory...Ichigo...memory...me memory." Nyu was enjoying the new words she had learnt. To her it was like being offered a whole new angle of life.

If only she could enjoy this for longer.

Tap-tap. A knock was heard at the door. Isshin answered.

"Oh. Hi sir." A small girl with short pink hair was there. She was wearing a smart and beautiful black dress with white buttons which came down to her knees and a ribbon in her hair. "Is a girl named Lucy-I mean Nyu here by any chance" She quickly corrected herself.

"Are you searching for her?"

"Uh.." She brought her finger to her mouth in rapid thought "Yes...I am her little sister. She has a disorder which limits her intelligence and one day she ran away while we were playing."

"I see. My son has been looking after her for a few days. I'll go get them for you." Isshin called out to his son and for him to bring Nyu as well.

Ichigo was actually disappointed that she had to go. 'I'm gonna miss you Nyu. You'll always be remembered in my heart."

"Ichigo?" Nyu didn't know what was going on. She didn't want to leave either. "Ichigo!"

"I'm sorry Nyu. Goodbye." Ichigo bowed his head.

"I appreciate you all taking good care of her." Nana replied as she escorted Nyu from the house.

"Ichigo! Nyu! Ichigo! Nyu! ICHIGOOOO!!!!"

The whole situation was too much for Ichigo's normally reserved nature as he balled his eyes in memory of the brief time he had with Nyu.

Nyu's cries could still be heard in the distance as she travelled down the street with Nana.

Ichigo's father put his hand on his son's shoulder in a gesture of reassurance. "Come on now Ichigo. She's back with her family now. All worked out."

"Yeah you're right Dad." Ichigo rubbed his eyes and stood up.

Yuzu and Karin heard the commotion and were saddened by her departure.

"I miss her already," Yuzu cried as she shed a tear.

Karin was more resilient "Oh stop being a baby Yuzu,-" Karin sniffed "Coz you're making me cry as well."

Isshin felt left out of the emotional gathering. "Oh no! Poor Nyu, I can't believe your gone! Let us weep for you." Instead he got up and performed a strange dance.

Ichigo quickly put an end to that with a thrusting kick.

"Thank you Ichigo. I don't know what just got a hold of me then." Ichigo looked out the window towards the streetscape of New Karakura.

"I'm glad you're back home now Nyu."

STREETS OF NEW KARAKURA

Nyu was being defiant and struggled as Nana dragged her along the path.

"Come on already, you don't belong here, you belong..." Nana stopped mid-sentence and reflected her time with Kouta, Yuka and Mayu at the inn. "Home..."

Nana had become so worked up satisfying her 'father' she had forgotten where Nyu really belonged.

"Come on Lucy – I mean Nyu, We're taking you back home."

Suddenly a noise from the distance...

"Great. You found her. I have been looking forward to this moment."

Nana turned and faced the direction of the voice. She recognised it all too well and it was the last person she wanted to bump in to.

The voice was coming from a shadow atop a roof. The silhouette revealed a katana in their grasp.

The shadow thundered to the ground creating a small crater.

"Thanks for doing the hard job for me Nana. Now hand her over so I can finish her off."

Nana had suddenly changed her mind on Nyu and was reluctant to surrender her to the brutish Bando.

"Come on girl!" Bando was growing impatient "What are you waiting for? Hand her over."

Nyu was meanwhile cowering behind her counterpart. In this mode she was not the capable of fighting.

Nana clenched her fists. "N-n-no!"

"What" Bando face widened.

"No! You nor Soul Society can have her. I don't care what she did. She belongs back at Kamakura with her family."

"Please little girl you know what that old man said, now give her to me." He now pointed his sword at Nana.

"If you want her...you have to fight me first." Nana was shaking as she took on the challenge. She was also suffering at the exposure to Bando's now elevated reiatsu levels.

"Damn it bitch. I can't believe you – no wait – of course I can. You mutants are all the same."

Bando suddenly noticed a small cut to his body.

"I can't let you have her. I must stop you" Nana grew some confidence.

Bando let out a maniacal bout of laughter. Nyu was placed aside so Nana could face battle. Nyu was very scared about the inhuman man.

"Okay. I'll kill you first, then kill her." Bando waved his katana. "Although I don't need to use it, I might as well show you before you both die."

Bando brought in his katana. "Let me show you insects how powerful I have become ever since becoming a Shinigami."

"Eviscerate...Mukanjoo*"

A whirlwind engulfed Bando as he transformed his blade into a grotesque weapon. If a zanpakuto reflected their bearer's personality then Bando had the perfect weapon. Gradually as the dust cleared Mukanjoo was unveiled. A long black staff which ended with an array of jutting blades of various proportions of despair. One was spiked, another barbed, one was a narrow point, and the rest hooked inwards.

Bando had obtained a brutal shikai.

He swung his blade a whole revolution whilst Nana used her vectors to jump high and avoid it. As she came forth with one of her vectors, Bando blocked it with his sturdy staff.

"How did he know?" Nana was frustrated as she jumped back to be just within range of striking him.

"Five metres if I'm not mistaken" Bando revealed as he grew in confidence. He walked straight into her radius preparing his next move.

Nyu was being affected by the flowing reiatsu. Tears flooded her smooth, pale face. Looking at his blade was like looking into a twisted slaughter.

WHOOSH. Bando swung his blade going for a head shot but just missed. Nana's ribbon flew off swiftly as a result bearing her two distinct horns.

This immediately gauged Nyu as she stared into the horns she remembered her battles with Diclonius. Nyu was being flooded with tormenting thoughts. If only Lucy could awaken.

_~Dammit Nyu. I need you're help. I can't hold him off forever~_

Nana was valiantly taking on Bando with her inferior vectors. Although Bando was being cut several times by them, it seemed to only empower him for more bloodthirst.

Then the fatal blow.

Nana moaned softly as Mukanjoo penetrated her. Several blades impaled along her body as Bando swung her around in pleasure.

_~Sorry Nyu... I wasn't strong enough~_

Nana's eyes were blank and her body motionless as she was embedded on the monstrous halberd.

Nyu's faced was covered in blood splatter. Flashes of sadistic torture and slaughter entered her mind. She knew this side of humanity was not worth protecting.

Black

?????

Lucy awoke from her daze in a barren landscape. Crimson clouds covered the sky and blood soaked the soil. The only trees here were dead ones bearing a skeleton of branches.

~~~~~~Welcome Lucy~~~~~

A voice dampened the sky and fell down in the form of a figure. Walking towards Lucy from the abyss. As it got closer a more human silhouette was revealed. Eventually a thick white cloak was donned by the mysterious person.

"Who are you?" Lucy called out.

~~~~~Remember my name well Lucy. I'm Muramusa...your Zanpakuto~~~~~


	7. Glieder der Götter

7. Glieder der Götter

LUCY'S SUB-CONCIOUS

"Zanpak...?" Lucy was aghast by this man. What was he doing in her sub-conscious.

Assuming he was an intruder, Lucy unleashed her two working vectors at Muramusa. The man performed a strange gesture with his hand and stopped Lucy's vectors immediately before impact.

"What!" Lucy was surprised.

"Humph. If I hadn't stopped that any time sooner that would have surely killed me. However I have a power much stronger than yours. I can give it to you – but it will be at a cost."

Lucy was unsure. She remembered facing the beastly Bando before spacing out and arriving here. She really had no choice. She had to accept this new freeloader in her sub-conscious.

"Thank you Lucy. You made the right choice." Muramusa lifted one finger. "Before you can use me you must remember my name and this incantation."

MEANWHILE...

"Dammit it looks like she's stuck there." Bando was referring to Nana as she was still skewered on the halberd. "Never mind, there's a few spare blades for you girl.

Nyu's face disappeared under the shroud of her hair. She was unaware of the danger about to face her. Bando brought his blade down to kill her quickly. He was surprised to see that she blocked it with her two vectors as if she anticipated that move long ago.

"So you can block eh? I won't let it happen again." But surely she parried the weapon as soon as he boasted that.

Lucy stood up, her face still hidden. "You...Bando do not deserve my mercy..."

Bando laughed as if he heard a brilliant joke. "I need your mercy. You need my mercy." Bando gave another swing which would have killed Lucy however.

"PARALYZE THE LIMBS...DESTROY ALL IN YOUR PATH. ..AWAKEN...MURAMUSA!!!!!!!!"

MEANWHILE...SOUL SOCIETY

"Where is this enormous spiritual pressure coming from?" captain Ukitake wondered as he roused from his bed rest. Even for a veteran captain. This was awfully radiant.

A hell butterfly entered his room.

_#An unusual and high spiritual disturbance has been recorded from the world of the living and has penetrated into Soul Society. Be warned as structural damage may result all captains should be prepared for a possible battle in the world of the living#_

"This can't be possible?" Ukitake pondered to himself. "Whoever is causing this is not a Shinigami or a Hollow, or even an Arrancar."

Elsewhere Commander Yammamoto raised an eye.

"The Diclonius has indeed obtained a god-like power."

The spiritual disturbance would trigger an even ghastlier problem as it revived the scattered Diclionii memories from the real world.

Soul Society would now brace itself against not just a rogue Diclonius but an army of Diclonius. The Battleground: Soul Society itself.

WORLD OF THE LIVING – NEW KARAKURA

Ichigo could also sense the strong spiritual pressure. It felt like the Earth's gravity had quintupled in magnitude as he struggled to stand.

"What.....is.........this?" Ichigo struggled to usher a few words.

A shrill scream could be heard in the other room. Yuzu had collapsed under the sheer intensity and Karin was barely conscious.

"Ichigo...you..........must........"

Karin now fell unconscious under this thunderous force.

Isshin was standing alone in his bedroom. Donning an old kimono and a small rag of a haori.

"It can't be helped." Isshin spoke in a serious tone for once. "I must fight."

NEAR THE SITE OF THE SOURCE OF SPIRITUAL DISTURBANCE

Kurama, Rukia and Tatsuki ran outside and looked at the crimson sky where also a purple aura radiated from the epicentre of the spiritual disturbance. As they looked into the aura they only further damaged there spiritual integrity.

"Don't stare into it." Rukia warned. "We must go and find out what it is."

Kurama already jumped to the obvious conclusion.

"Lucy..."

EPICENTRE

Around here the reiatsu fluctuated sporadically. Any normal human would have died instantly. Luckily Bando's new powers meant he could handle it.

"So you hid a zanpakuto all along?" Bando exclaimed.

Lucy's clothes were vaporised by the rupturing of reiatsu. Her body was high in the air suspended by a dazzling display of transparent arms. Her face was marked with two purple streaks which zigzagged down from her eyes-of which were orange in colour. Her hair flickered like flames. A metallic object was embedded in her torso. It was shaped like a lotus flower.

Her zanpakuto was, in essence, her ultimate ego: Demonic Lucy. The awakened Diclonius.

* * *

Oh crap! Demonic Lucy. Who would have thought she could get any more sinister? Is Soul Society - is the world itself doomed? What will Ichigo do? I'll leave you in anticipation for a while as I take a brief break and enjoy some other fanfics. Stay tuned.


	8. Tod der Götter

8. Tod der Götter

RUKONGAI - 35TH DISTRICT

Was it just a coincidence or an insult to Mariko that she was designated to the 35th district of Rukongai? This is what she thought to herself as memories of her short life in the secluded facility where she was only referred to as number 35.

She had integrated well into this district as it was one of the more higher class one's. Her peach coloured, curly hair was complimented by many as she was unofficially known as the 'princess of Rukongai' by many in the district.

But now her previous sadistic nature was awakened by the spiritual sensation. She knew that her queen was calling and she must perform her bidding.

As she walked through the empty streets she shook some blood from her purple kimono.

_~Insects. All of you!~_

One of Mariko's close friends was spared from the slaughter. She peeped out once she saw Mariko walk away.

_~Everyone...is gone...what did they ever do to her?~_

Mariko turned unexpectedly. The young girl was now in the open. Terrified.

"Please Mariko," She pleaded. "You are my friend...please don't...please don't" She couldn't finish as tears poured from her eyes.

"Will you still be my friend Gohza. Even though I am a monster?" Mariko asked casually unfazed by her own destructive force.

Gohza hesitated but after wiping her face she responded. "Of course I will. You will always be my friend." Gohza let out a weak smile to show her affection.

Mariko opened her arms offering a hug. Gohza ran towards her.

They came together for one last time as a vector pierced Gohza's heart.

Gohza uttered under her breath. "Please...don't go...Mari..."

Mariko released her former friend. Before the awakening they were very close and Gohza's family offered her a place to live.

Gohza gave one last glance at her friend before gently shutting her eyes. At least her death was more peaceful than the others.

Mariko used her many vectors to leap into the distance. She had the most vectors, second only to Demonic Lucy and had one of the furthest range for her vectors, stretching eleven metres. Again second to the awakened Diclonius. For now she assumed command of the Diclonii of Soul Society observing moments of destruction and despair as Soul Society reverted to chaos.

"MWAHAHAHAHA!!! OUR QUEEN WILL BE PLEASED!!!"

SERETEI

_#All members of the Gotei 13 prepare for battle. Areas of Rukongai have been wiped out by the Diclonius. All captains take your respective squads to Rukongai to destroy these foes#_

"Come on! Come on everyone move out!" Captain Soi Fon of second squad organised her covert units and her protection squad. She had a personal reason to kill the Diclonius as she lost her subordinate recently to Lucy.

_~You fat oaf. I knew you weren't strong enough to defeat her.~_

"Move out!" The entire squad used Shunpo: Flash step, to leave and eradicate the Diclonius.

Meanwhile, Shunsui's eighth squad were awaiting orders. Vice captain Nanao had to wake Shunsui up with a slap.

"Oh what is it now sweetie pie?" Shunsui moaned.

"Get up! This is serious!" Nanao ordered. She was fed up with his sluggish ways and now was concerned he would falter in battle. "The Diclonii have attacked as feared."

"It can't be helped then. I must defend our home." Shunsui adjusted his rice hat.

Sixth squad was also getting ready. A red haired man named Abarai Renji opened his captains door. "Captain Byakuya we have to go now."

The nobleman had his back turned observing outside his window at the cherry blossom trees. "No we are staying here."

Renji was shocked "What?"

"All the 13 squads are out there right now in Rukongai fighting these things, no one is here to defend Seretei. Until they are a threat to Seretei, we stay here."

"But captain, people are dying right now...We..."

"Are you going to disobey an order Renji?" Byakuya half-turned his head. His hairpiece was visible, a sign of his nobility.

Renji was caught between protecting people's lives as a Shinigami or to obey his commander. He quickly submitted. "No sir, I will stay here and defend Seretei."

"Good. Inform the rest of sixth squad. Close the door on the way out."

Byakuya mused as he stared out the window, it was still peaceful here. The cherry blossom leaves falling to create a pink blanket on the ground.

_~My pride, as a Shinigami, and a nobleman, will not be tarnished by a few fiends~_

Renji informed the squadron their orders from Byakuya Kuchiki. Disappointment and outrage was heard throughout the unit.

"What! This is ridiculous."

"I can't believe it!"

"But we have to fight?"

"What's the point of us staying here?"

Renji was faced with the criticisms. As vice captain, he had to round up the men. Suddenly an image flashed though his mind.

_~Rukia!~_

Renji summoned a young soldier from the crowd. He resembled Renji in that he had similar tattoos on his face but had short black hair. He was recently promoted to third seat.

"Please take charge for a while. I have to go."

The man bowed. "Yes vice-captain Renji."

Renji left the barracks and found a solitary area to create a Senkai gate.

_~I hope I'm not too late...Rukia~_

RUKONGAI – 53RD DISTRICT

"Oh dear god! What has...?" A group from tenth squad discovered the massacre that took place. No one was left unscathed. Blood flooded the streets.

A girl was heard crying inside a small hut. She was in a corner facing away from the bloodshed.

The Shinigami looked shocked to see a lone girl spared. One seated officer approached to see if she was hurt. He let out an arm.

"Hey there, are you alright?"

The girl sniffed and turned to face the group. Her pink hair revealed from the shadows as well as two subtle horns.

"I'm even better now!" The girl chuckled as she ripped the officer into several pieces instantly.

The others were horrified. They hesitated to attack. One because she was only a child and two they didn't know how powerful she was.

However their stalling became their downfall as she sliced the entire unit.

"Toshiro, did you hear that?" A young male from the crowd could hear the screams. His name was Yuhi and was recently promoted vice captain as a replacement for the late Matsumoto. He too had white hair like his captain.

"Yes I did, we better assess the situation." Toshiro's unit Shunpoed to the area. A blood stained girl with horns held the heads of several seated officers.

"This is an insult to Soul Society. KILL HER!!!"

Three men advanced but once within her range were eviscerated. Five more followed but suffered the same fate. The entire squadron surrounded the girl and all were about to be cut when a thick wall of ice surrounded the girl.

"Hyorinmaru..." Toshiro uttered. "We have you surrounded little girl, you can't win. Surrender and we may spare your life."

She laughed at the thought and leapt into the air spinning as she descended. This created a fan effect with her vectors, cutting anyone in her path.

The sounds of pain pierced Hitsuguya's ears as now himself and Yuhi faced the Diclonius.

"Yuhi. I need you to do something for me."

"Yes captain"

"I will try to distract her with my attacks while you sneak up on my word and get her horns."

"Why her horns?"

"Mayuri and Kurama informed me the source of their vectors are their horns. Even damaging one of them will half her power."

"Got it." Yuhi faced his opponent.

Hitsugaya had little time to spare as he unleashed his full force.

"Bankai"

A blizzard passed through as he transformed his body with ice sculpted wings and twelve petals above his Bankai.

The Diclonius charged forward with her vectors about to strike. Hitsugaya anticipated this and used his ice forms to block it. The vectors continued through, so Hitsugaya had to dodge. She was now in a vulnerable position as Hitsugaya unleashed his move.

"Thousand Year Ice Prison."

Several pillars of ice entrapped both him and the Diclonius. He wanted to make sure she couldn't escape.

"Now Yuhi!!!"

"But I can't see though the ice. Where do I strike."

"Just go now." Hitsugaya couldn't fend her vectors much longer.

Yuhi found a small gap in which to stab. It was level with the girls head.

Almost immediately the ice prison shattered and revealed the resulting attack. Yuhi's' Sword penetrated from the back of her head and exited through her eye. She stood still for a moment before the sword was released.

"KYAHHHH!!!!!!IT HURTS!!!IT HURTS!!!IT HURTS!!!!"

Yuhi looked up to find his captain suspended in the air. Many holes were in him as he flew around.

"Captain!" Yuhi cried.

"You...did it Yuhi..." Hitsugaya said weakly "You may...one day...become captain..."

The Diclonius' cries stopped as she lay still. Hitsugaya's body fell from the sky.

Yuhi had killed the Diclonius but had lost his idol.

* * *

You're probably wondering why I switched to the Soul Society battle. For the rest of the story there are two major battles but next chapter returns to New Karakura so keep on reading.


	9. Dämon gegen den Dämon

9. Dämon gegen den Dämon

KUROSAKI HOUSEHOLD

Ichigo entered Shinigami mode. His trusted Zangetsu around his shoulder strap. He suddenly remembered Nyu which motivated him further to find out the cause of the recent disturbance.

_~Please be okay Nyu~_

As he navigated the labyrinth of New Karakura's streets he could hear loud clashes and explosions. A battle was commencing but Ichigo's poor spirit sensing abilities couldn't tell him who or what exactly was fighting.

"I have to hurry." Ichigo said to himself.

NEW KUROSAKI – BELL TOWER

After Kouta awoke from his brief unconsciousness he observed a figure suspended in the sky. He could also see the explosions and flying sparks of a large battle.

_~That has to be her~_

As he descended the fragile stairs he fell through a weak piece of timber and hurt his leg.

"Argh! I don't think I can walk now." He winced. However he managed to limp down the tower. He would eventually be able to make it to the scene but the battle may have ended by then.

_~Damn it. I won't make it in time.~_

Kouta hoped the worst wouldn't happen whilst he slowly travelled along the streets of New Karakura.

A SHORT DISTANCE FROM THE BATTLE AREA

Rukia, Kurama and Tatsuki could now make out the person in the sky. Kurama knew this person as Lucy – Rukia knew her as Nyu. Tatsuki just thought it was another of those hollows that Ichigo and the others used to fight.

"Dammit we're too late!" Kurama blasted. "Bando will not be able to defeat her like this."

Rukia turned to Kurama "Bando?"

"He is one of my close comrades as he worked for me to destroy the Diclonius in the real world back at Kamakura. Once he died he became a Shinigami."

Rukia never heard of this man but was now interested. "What seat is he?"

Kurama adjusted his lenses. "He is captain...of eleventh squad."

Rukia gulped "Eleventh squad – the fiercest squad of the Gotei 13?"

"That's right. He replaced Kenpachi Zaraki who was recently defeated by the Diclonius Lucy."

"Lucy?" Rukia was even more confused now.

"Lucy is that girl in the sky." Kurama pointed her out.

Rukia fell to her knees knowing all to well who she was. "She defeated Zaraki?"

"Bando is a fierce fighter." Kurama commented. "But he will be no match for her by himself. We should inform Soul Society for reinforcements."

Rukia remembered something. "The limiter seal!"

"Sorry." Kurama was unfamiliar to this concept.

"Every captain class Shinigami automatically enters the real world with a seal that limits their power to twenty percent of its normal level."

"Right. We better let him know. Lets go!" Kurama led the trio to the battleground.

MEANWHILE...

CLASH. GRIND. CLANG. The sounds of a fierce battle were echoed into the town. Bando was facing a strong opponent. He rolled as he dodged a volley of falling vectors.

_~Dammit this is just like the first battle we had! I can't get anywhere near her to strike~_

Bando channelled his spiritual pressure so he could just make out the many vectors. "AHA! I can see them now bitch!"

Lucy responded by sending all her vectors on her right straight towards Bando. He quickly jumped out of the oncoming strike an commando rolled behind a building.

"Is it fun Bando?" Lucy called out. "Are you having fun with this battle.

Bando took a moment to take a breather. He sighed "Yes! I am captain of the eleventh squad! Fighting is always fun until one of us dies."

With his newfound confidence he let out a massive strike with Mukanjoo, the open side without Nana's stuck body. Lucy anticipated the slow predictable move and broke Nana from the blade.

"Hey thanks girl. I can swing this with ease now." Bando barked as he went for another strike with the other end. The blades of apathy bent and twisted as Lucy grappled them with her powerful vectors. Mukanjoo was now just a straight staff with a pointed end.

"You bitch! You ruined my awesome blade! I'll pierce your eyes out now. Bando's fury escalated with an aura of orange reiatsu.

Lucy had the same nihilistic expression on her face as she let herself be open for the strike. Her forty vectors simultaneously came inwards to crush the inferior blade. She then used them all to perform a rocket punch, flying Bando a hundred metres down the street. A he tumbled along the asphalt he contemplated defeat.

Lucy glided slowly towards the fallen Shinigami.

She came forth with several vectors which stretched twenty metres to finish him off.

_"Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini!! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat. _BAKUDO NINE: GEKI!"

Lucy and her vectors stopped in their tracks as she was paralysed by an engulfment of red light. She observed a young girl in a blue frilled dress. Her raven hair caught her eye as she recognised the girl.

"Ru..kia." She struggled to speak past the paralysis spell.

"Please stand back." Rukia requested. " I'm not even sure if I can still do this but I must try."

Kurama and Tatsuki helped up the sorry Bando as they retreated to a safe distance.

Rukia withdrew her head into her arms and stretched her arms forward performing a triangle with her fingers.

"_Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens."_

Lucy tried desperately to flee the oncoming attack.

"HADO SEVENTY-THREE: #SōREN SōKATSUI."

Rukia had performed the strongest destructive kido she knew. Two bursts of blue spiritual energy shot towards Lucy and created an awesome display of blue explosions as it impacted. Rukia panted as she used up so much energy for the attack. For a person who no longer was a Shinigami, this was an impressive feat.

Rukia struggled to stand as she tried to observe the destruction. As the fog cleared the could see Lucy still standing barely harmed except for a few light scratches. Her vectors took the full brunt of the attack and now could only produce twenty-eight of the forty she had before the blast.

Rukia was devastated that such a strong attack barely affected her. She collapsed as a result of the emotional and physical stress burdened upon her.

"Rukia!" Tatsuki cried. Kurama held her back to prevent entering the battle.

Lucy noticed her reduced vector quantity but didn't concern her as she advanced towards the rest of the group. She then stopped midway Then thunderously spun her vectors in a berserker fit. Toppling all nearby buildings and structures. Many citizens started fleeing from the invisible destruction. Unaware of the facing danger. Lucy turned and sliced many of the fleeing citizens.

"This...monster..." Tatsuki was outraged. Kurama insisted she stay hidden and that she would make no difference. Bando recovered from his wounds. "Hey what's going on? Why aren't I fighting?"

"Bando release your limiting seal already!"

"Gotcha." Bando got up and called out to his foe. "I hope you haven't forgotten about me?" Bando now held the handle of the weapon.

Lucy was side tracked from the slaughter and turned back to face Bando.

"Gentei Kaijo!" Bando unleashed a wave of potent reiatsu towards Lucy as he removed his restrictive seal. "Now you see, I am more powerful than you originally anticipated."

Lucy smirked. "What's the point if you have no weapon."

Bando gave an even nastier smirk. "You poor ignorant fool. You may think I'm down but I have one more trick up my sleeve."

With that he struck the ground with his damaged Mukanjoo and created a ring of fire. He sucked in a mass of air as he yelled to the top of his lungs.

"BAN-KAI!!!"


	10. Gedrehte Kräfte

10. Gedrehte Kräfte

MEANWHILE: NEW KARAKURA

Ichigo could now sense rapid fluctuations in spiritual pressure. He knew he must be near. His progress was halted by a collision with a Senkai gate.

Ichigo rubbed his head in frustration as he recognised the Shinigami exiting the portal.

"Renji!" Ichigo smiled. He had not seen him since the Arrancar war.

"This is not time for catching up Ichigo," Renji looked very serious. "There is a new threat to Soul Society and I'm here to fight it."

"New Threat?" Ichigo asked puzzled.

"Their referred to as the Diclonius, a new species of humans who have minor differences to normal humans."

"What kind of differences?"

"Well, although I haven't seen one yet, I heard that they all have two distinct horns coming from their head."

Ichigo grew pale as an image of Nyu entered his mind.

"No...no you must be wrong."

"Many of them died in the world of the living and so have now started killing residents in Rukongai..."

Beads of sweat trickled down Ichigo's face as he tried to suppress the information.

"...These invisible arms called vectors" Renji continued talking. "One of them escaped into the world of the living a few days ago and should be around here."

"Nyu!" Ichigo exclaimed.

Renji looked down to Ichigo. "Nyu?"

Ichigo stood up and explained to Renji the strange girl with horns that fell from the sky and looked to have brain damage. "She could never have done something like that. I know her as a sweet and sincere girl who is confused and has no recollection of her memory."

"I'm sorry to tell you Ichigo but that sounds a lot like her."

"What are you going to do to her?" Ichigo asked in concern.

"Well it seems all we can do now is destroy her before casualties are high."

"No you can't!" Ichigo pleaded. "She is innocent. Maybe you got mixed up with someone else but I know she would never kill anyone. She wouldn't hurt a fly."

A large burst of reiatsu was felt in the distance.

"We have to go." Renji frowned.

Ichigo's eyes were covered by his fiery orange hair. "I can't let you kill her...I...l-"

"Move it Ichigo!" Renji ordered. "You're in my way."

Renji drew his sword.

"If she is who you say she is, then _I _will get through to her."

Ichigo unwrapped his zanpakuto. A large scimitar with no hilt or guard.

"Please Ichigo...be reasonable." Renji still thought of Ichigo as a good friend and wanted to avoid a confrontation.

"Getsuga..."

"Howl..."

"Tenshou!"

"Zambimaru!!!"

MEANWHILE...

"This is my Bankai." Bando boasted as the fog cleared. "Mukanjoo, Yasei Kurushimemasu."

Four metal extensions protruded from armour on his back tied at the front. Each extension went out to at least ten metres as they unfolded to reveal small serrated attachments. At the end, a large hook resembling a scythe. The Bankai also connected to two gauntlets which contained a saw shaped blade. Essentially this was the apathy of the wild tormentor.

Lucy still had a neutral expression as she came in for another attack. Bando quickly diffused her vectors with his four metal arms. Ironically, he was beating her with his own unique vectors.

Bando jerked one side of his body, triggering his scythes to fling towards Lucy. One connected and left a large gash on her exposed waist.

Lucy let out a small groan as she grew frustrated at Bando's elevated strength.

Bando thrusted forward bringing all four scythes down wedging into Lucy's back. Her vectors withdrew as she winced in pain and coughed blood.

"HAHAHAHAHAH!" Bando let out a wicked laugh as he smelt victory. He was looking forward to finally defeating the Queen Diclonius.

He brought in his metal arms as he waved Lucy in the air. "How does it feel to be thrown around like this? You know how dish out but can't take it yourself Hahahahaha!"

Lucy's eyes started closing. Bando was having to much fun to notice it. "Should I rip out you shoulder-blades or slice you up with these babies?" He rhetorically asked her as he admired his saw shaped gauntlets.

Kurama and Tatsuki were shocked by Bando's animalistic attitude.

_~He's just toying with her~_

"Bando!" Kurama yelled "Just kill her already!"

Bando was disappointed he had no more time to torment Lucy but he too wanted to end this. "Whatever I'm bored now."

Bando decided he would impale her with his gauntlets. He straightened his arms and pointed them like a spike. He thrusted backward, bring in Lucy for the brutal end...

The metal scythes fell off his back, stopping the onslaught. Bando turned in disgust. "What have you done little boy?" The person who destroyed his Bankai donned a torn black kimono which opened at the chest. Tatsuki recognised the flaring orange hair and steel black sword.

_~Ichigo! Why?~_

Bando let out a raging scream. "YOU BRAT!!!" He attacked with his saw shaped gauntlets. The move was predictable and slow so Ichigo dissolved then stabbed Bando's Seketsu chain and Hakusui in a flash. The mighty Bando who took on Lucy for an endured battle fell in just seconds to Ichigo's fast Bankai.

"I don't want to kill you but I can't let you hurt Nyu." Ichigo walked towards Nyu. He gathered her bloodied body as she lay weakened. Kurama ran out from the shadows to help Bando.

Nana was barely alive but observed the commotion. She could see both Bando and Lucy defeated and an unknown figure in black. She could make out Lucy's slowly rising vectors, ready to strike the boy in black.

"Please be okay Nyu." Ichigo cried. Nyu was certainly not there as Lucy and Muramusa controlled her.

"Die..." She whispered.

Ichigo couldn't make out what she said and was unaware of death approaching.

Another girl with pink hair ran into Ichigo. "LOOK OUT!" She blocked as many vectors as she could as they came down, carving up the earth.

Ichigo was thrown into a wall. The girl in the torn black dress coughed weakly as she saved Ichigo from Lucy's attack. Ichigo could see her two horns but was more focused on her horrific injuries. "What happened to you?"

"Never mind...just...thank me...later." Nana fell unconscious in a pool of blood.

Ichigo now turned his attention to Nyu. She grew angry and let out a roar as now only eighteen vectors came out. Bursts of purple reiatsu enveloped and sealed her wounds inflicted by Bando.

_~~~~~I will do all I can to heal you but you're vectors are reducing with each injury~~~~~_

Kurama, Tatsuki and Ichigo were surprised to see this healing ability. Lucy was indeed strong. Perhaps even...immortal.

Ichigo still hoped to see Nyu revived. "Is that you Nyu?" He asked weakly.

"Nyu is dead!" Lucy muttered in a demonic voice.

Kurama called out to Ichigo. "Please boy. She is not the friendly person you thought she was. She is a killer and will stop at nothing to shed blood."

Ichigo still wanted to believe Nyu was in this girl but had to face the truth. "Okay I will stop this demon so Nyu may rest in peace." Ichigo pointed his sword. "I must stop you so that people will not die. I must protect New Karakura."

He turned his back to see a fallen Rukia.

_~I'll make it up to you Rukia~_

A SHORT TIME AGO...

_Renji fell to his knees as he was overpowered by Ichigo's Getsuga. "Wait!" He called"_

_Ichigo turned. "What is it Renji." _

_"If you won't kill this Diclonius then please make sure you do one thing for me."_

_"What would that be?" Ichigo asked willingly._

_"Make sure Rukia isn't killed."_

_"I will ensure not a drop of her blood will be shed." Ichigo promised as he used Shunpo to stride off._

_Renji bashed the ground with his fists._

_"I'm sorry I won't be there for you Rukia..."_

* * *

So it has come to this moment_. _Ichigo must now fight the one he loves. How will he go against an enemy he may not even want to kill? Be patient as the next chapter may go back to the battles in Soul Society.


	11. Reue

11. Reue

RUKONGAI – 11TH DISTRICT

"We have destroyed another Diclonius captain Izuru," reported vice captian of third squad Tatsufusa Enjōji. He was promoted from third seat in eigth sqaud after the Arrancar war. Izuru was also promoted to captain of third squad. Izuru had an almost emo appearance if not for his fair hair and blue eyes.

"Good work." Izuru praised his subordinate. "How many have we killed now?"

"Three."

"Gee, they certainly are tough." Izuru spoke in an informal manner as he tried to emulate his former captain Gin Ichimaru. "So that must leave about 30 or so left o' them."

Izuru rendezvoued with the rest of his squad. Ever since becoming captain he offered a strong and focused training program to get his men to work as a team And not as individual Shinigami. That is why they were the most successful so far at fighting Diclonii.

Third squad were in charge of safeguarding districts 6 to 12. Yammamoto then ordered that once each squad had inspected their areas they would meet up and assist the others.

"Last district to go." Tatsufusa commented.

As they entred twelth district they could hear a few smashes and screams. There was no disputing that Diclonii were around.

A corpse flew out of a bar. Izuru's squad braced themselves for the oncoming Diclonius.

"Come on men!" Izuru encouraged. "We've defeated three of them already there is no reason why we can't do it again."

The small girl with short pink hair came out of the bar, blood around her lips. She licked them in pleasure. "Mmm, nice."

The Shimigami backed away, unsure of her deadly range.

"What's you're name girl." Izuru called out.

"What does it matter." She retorted. "According to the humans, I am mearely a number."

_~Number? What kind of life must she have gone through~_"Uhh...Um.." Izuru stuttered. "Okay than, what...'number...are you known as?"

The girl laughed. "Number three"

Izuru gasped. "What a coincidnece, I am captain of the third squad."

"We have so much in common. Shame I have to kill you."

Number three lunged her vectors towrds the unsuspecting men. They all managed to form a wall around their captain and block the attack with their swords.

"Interesting." The girl commented. "Try and block this."

She lunged her vectors again but this time went for a much lower attack, slicing everyone's feet off.

An orchestra of cries were heard as the men bowed in sheer pain.

Number three went for the killer strike but all her vectors were stopped by a flurry of fast blocks. Tatsufusa deflected all the attacks with his exceptional swordsmanship.

"Hah! Too easy." He boasted.

Number three grew tired of fighting weak opponents. "Go ahead, show me your zanpakuto."

"I don't need to use-" the end of his sword was sliced off as he was midway through his next boast.

"You were saying?"

"Tatsufusa..." Izuru intervened.

"It's okay boss, I got this little girl. Alright...prepare to be dazzled." He swung his blade voilently as he chanted. "DANCE MADLY...Hōzan"

An eruption of spiritual energy formed a small tornado around the area. Tatsufusa's zanpakuto wasn't too flashy – the only real difference was its red hilt and red string tied at the hilt.

"This won't break as easily as a sealed sword." He again boasted. "Let's dance."

Tatsufusa unleashed a flurry of swings with his katana as number three stood her ground. She formed a barrier with her vectors, impeding the progress of his strikes. As sparks flew from nowhere Tatsufusa grew frustrated. "What witchcraft are you pulling girl?"

The overconfident Tatsufusa fell open to a strike to his side. A gaping hole was left in his right side.

"Iz…u…" Tatsufusa slowly fell backwards as he bled furiously from the massive wound. Izuru ran forward to aid his subordinate.

"Don't worry…bout me…just give her hell…for all of us…"

Izuru wiped away the tears as he faced his opponent.

"You know he is gonna die now" She laughed.

"Don't underestimate the durability of an experienced Shinigami, you can tear all our limbs apart you want but we will survive."

"Well then I'll just have to poke you all full o' holes" Number three presumed.

"Raise your head…WABISUKE."

Izuru's sword curved and warped as it changed shape into a strange blade which formed two 90 degree turns and resembled a squared hook.

"Prepare to repent." Izuru raised his sword for the initial strike. The move was weak and missed its target.

Number three laughed furiously. "Wow. You're way off. Let me fight you're grandma as she will be more of a challenge.

Izuru went for the same left side but missed by a few metres each time. Izuru's expression showed signs of confidence though, rather than frustraton.

"Enough of this, I'll kill you now.."

As she lunged her vectors she had to stop midway as the vectors on her left slammed into the ground. "Ugh. Why have they gotten so heavy?"

"As I predicted" Izuru smiled. "I knew you had some sort of invisible cutting weapon. I just had to counter it."

Number three struggled to even withdraw her left vectors. "What?"

"My zanpakuto doubles the weight of everything it cuts. You thought I was missing you but I was right on target, hitting you eight times and making your invisible sword 256 times heavier.

"I see…" number three broke off her right horn. "My right horn controls my left side so now I can fight you with my other arms."

Izuru nodded. "Amazing, you are willing to sacrifice your own special ability just to continue fighting. I admire your persistence. You deserve one last shot as repentance.

Izuru pointed his blade diagonally upward and brought it down slowly. "Bankai."

Unlike most Bankais, his didn't release enormous amounts of reiatsu. Another unique factor was that his blade didn't change.

"So what. No difference." Number three was just about to attack.

"Look below you." Izuru pointed out.

A silver circle rotated along the ground. Kanji characters were inscribed along the edge translated to say "repentance". The diclonius suddenly collapsed to her knees under the elevated weight force.

"This is my Bankai." Izuru revealed. "Wabisuke, Shukei Shimasu."

"To put to death…" Number three breathed out.

"This entire space is my Bankai. It sharply increases the gravitational force around it making not just the weapon or blade heavy…but the entire body!"

Number three struggled to stay even on her knees. She felt like she weighed a tonne but still managed to pull a weak smile.

"What is the point of all this. Just end my misery."

"The point is to make the opponent feel so burdened by the excess weight accumulated b their guilt and sorrow that they fall to their knees to repent all sins." Izuru paused "Do you deserve mercy?"

"I was a guinea pig in my previous life and at least I enjoyed my brief time here. I am sorry for killing the villagers and causing so much pain to your men."

Izuru himself felt a bit of sympathy for the girl's incarcerated life. "Before I end your suffering I need to know what drove you to kill indiscriminately."

"My hatred of man bred from their persecution of me…just for being a bit different."

"I see." Izuru looked down in reflection. He couldn't imagine a life as intense as hers as he was more privileged that\n she ever was. "Have all your kind suffered at the hands of man?"

"Lucy is our saviour and she is what drives us to keep going each day." Number three grew weak as her bones started breaking.

"Number three, I would like it if you had a real name…Aru"

"Aru…" Number three couldn't hide her tears as she was given a real name even if it meant 'resilience'.

"Please don't het me for this but you cannot be allowed to live for what you have done."

Aru tried to nod but damaged her neck. She was own to her elbows as she cried under the enormous gravity "I understand…Please…set my soul free…end the suffering…"

Izuru placed his blade underneath her neck. Aru could feel the cold steel press against her soft skin. It felt comforting, like as if it was relieving her pain and torment from her entire life."

"Goodbye Aru." And with that Izuru ended her suffering jerking the blade enough to cleanly slit her throat."

As the Bankai disappeared he talked to the dispersing spirit particles emitting from her fallen body. "Normally I would behead my victims but you've shown me a new side to your species. I hope I have given you the dignity you deserve."

A critically injured Tatsufusa raised his head from the ground "Did you give her hell."

Izuru averted his gaze. "No…I set her free…"

* * *

Has Izuru gained a change of heart for the Diclonii? What is the fate of the entire third squad? The next chapter will return to the upcoming battle in New Karakura where Ichigo must now fight the Demonic Lucy...The Queen Diclonius. Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	12. Tragödie

12. Tragödie

NEW KARAKURA

Ichigo faced a volley of invisible strikes but his fast Bankai quickly deflected all eighteen vectors. Lucy gritted her teeth and leapt into the air to perform a magnificent somersault, slamming all vectors to the ground. Ichigo also jumped in time to avoid the consuming crater which filled with nearby debris. As each vector slammed down Ichigo almost casually backed away until a mass of large potholes were left strewn along the street, which bared more resemblance to a desert than somewhere in New Karakura. Lucy was growing frustrated with this new opponent. She would need all forty vectors to handle this agile boy.

_~Curses...Muramusa I need more vectors...~ Lucy resorted to her inner zanpakuto._

_~~~~~But that is what is sealing your injuries~~~~~ Muramusa explained._

_~I don't care. I will defeat this boy or die trying~_

Muramusa was in no position to argue with Lucy, after all he is a guest in her sub-conscious.

_~~~~~Alright I will give you back your vectors, but please hurry as your injuries are major~~~~~_

Back in the real world the human and the Diclonius were hard at it. Offering fast and heavy strikes but none of them really connecting. It was like the Cold War in that such powerful weapons were offered but none actually used against one another.

Lucy raised herself high in the air again as she stared at her opponent below.

"I will end this pathetic battle now..." Lucy uttered as gushes of blood spurted from her once sealed injuries. Gashes to her back waist and other small cuts to her body were reopened in exchange for all her vectors.

Ichigo thought someone else had performed a surprise attack as he gazed the flying blood which fell like red rain.

Lucy produced a wicked smile as she brought down all her vectors upon an unaware Ichigo. A huge blast occurred flinging Tatsuke, Kurama, Bando, Rukia and Nana backwards into a pile.

"That was huge..." Tatsuki coughed as she covered her eyes from the dust.

Lucy could taste victory but the orange-haired boy was still standing. A white and red mask shrouding his face.

Lucy was disgusted with herself. She was bargaining her life for a stronger body and to now find out that it had no effect was adding insult to injury.

"What are you?" Lucy asked the strange boy.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." he said in a raspy demonic voice. He leapt forward in a fast move. Lucy couldn't stop him until he was just metres away. She formed a shield with all of her vectors. Ichigo was starting to understand her secret power.

_~It's almost like she has invisible arms or something~_

Ichigo had equal reason to conclude the battle quickly. He could only stay hollowfied for a short period of time. Five minutes at the most. He had to strike when he thought she would be open from her attack.

Lucy Swiped with one side of her vectors and did so with the other half. Slowly advancing towards Ichigo who was patiently waiting for the opportunity for an opening.

_~Nearly...nearly...nearly.........................................................................................................~_

As Lucy gained the upper hand her eyes caught another young man in the distance. He was all to familiar with his short and smooth black hair. She produced a small smile.

_~Kouta~_

"Now!"

A red arc of spiritual energy erupted from his sword as he struck Lucy's injured side. Some of her vectors weakened the attack but it still was too much for her. A large slice came down from her shoulder down her leg.

Meanwhile a deceptive Muramusa knew her time was up and abandoned his host.

~~~~~_You are not worthy of my power...You will be left to rot...~_

The metal lotus flower dissolved and the purple marking on Lucy's face faded. Her eyes changed back to an equally fierce red but it still signified she was back to normal.

Unfortunately her injuries remained.

Ichigo caught her just before she fell from the sky. She gave Ichigo a peaceful look as the two slowly descended like a typical scene from a love story.

Ichigo had a brief smile on his lips. "Nyu...Is it you now?"

Lucy averted her gaze. "My name is Lucy. Soul Society tried to imprison me so-" She had to fight the tears. "I came here to be free...All I've endured my entire life is pain and misery."

_~So that explains why she fell from the sky...~ _"I had no idea such a horrible life you had to endure. I just thought you were a lost girl with some sort of disorder."

"Nyu is my alter ego which makes me stupid...but...very happy" Lucy cried past the pain. "The only time I've ever had happiness was when I was with Kouta, but...now that I've had a new shot at life...I was also happy being around you..."

Lucy's eyelids shut peacefully as she lay in her new lover's arms.

"NOOOOO!" Sounded a cry. But it wasn't from Ichigo.

It was Kouta.

* * *

A tragedy has occured in New Karakura but how is Soul Society managing with its Diclonius problem. Find out in the next chapter.


	13. Schlachten des Silpelits

13. Schlachten des Silpelits

RUKONGAI – 42ND DISTRICT

Sari tasted the blood on her lips. She noted that the blood of souls was different to normal human blood. She couldn't pinpoint why but it just did for her. Fed up with being known as 'number twenty-one' she decided to name herself after a friend she acquainted during her brief time here.

Soi Fon's covert unit arrived to see the disaster. They were efficient so far in preventing many citizen deaths but were too late for this one.

"Explain yourself girl." Soi Fon demanded as she drew her sword.

When she didn't receive a response she gave the signal for her ninjas to attack. Sari managed to use her vectors to block and fling away the oncoming attackers. She knocked a few of them out but the ninjas knew how to avoid being cut as long as they approached as closely and as quick as possible.

"Impressive." Soi Fon said as she advanced. She came down with her sword which was instantly blocked by Sari's vectors.

"Tch." Soi Fon was annoyed that she would have to use this on a little girl but it made sense to her to use it. "STING ALL ENEMIES TO DEATH...SUZEMEBACHI"

Soi Fon's blade melded into a golden gauntlet with a small chain linking to a long cone-shaped stinger.

"That looks pretty cool." Sari commented. "Let's play."

Sari lunged her vectors as Soi Fon Shunpoed past them and crept up behind Sari grabbing her neck. She managed to stab the girl and leave a butterfly shaped marking where it hit.

"Don't let me get you in that same spot or you'll die." Soi Fon advised.

Sari unleashed her fury at Soi Fon, strategically swinging one vector at a time in quick succession. One sliced at Soi Fon's haori and tore it off revealing her covert uniform: a black uniform with no sleeves and an exposed back and long black armbands.

Sari cocked her head "Are you some sort o' ninja?"

"As commander-in-chief of the Onmitsukidō you could say that." Soi Fon shrugged off.

"I got a uniform like that!" Sari ripped off her clothing to reveal a miniature version of Soi Fon's outfit. "I got it off a friend of mine."

"Did you kill her?" Soi Fon inquired.

"Oh yeah!" Sari gloated. "Just like all these people."

"Tch." Soi Fon flashed towards her. Unknowingly the Diclonius performed a similar step.

_~She knows Shunpo~_

As Soi Fon charged with a hook punch, Sari clawed her fist and crushed it with her vector hand. Soi Fon almost winced but didn't want to appear weak in front of the girl so shrugged it off. When she went for a sweeping kick, Sari leapt high in the air and chopped Soi Fon's left braid off. Soi Fon then produced an uppercut to Sari's gut and winded her in the process. Soi Fon then stung her in the gut leaving a large butterfly marking.

Sari crouched and held her belly as she wheezed from the blow.

"You are foolish to think you can beat me. You are young and inexperienced." Soi Fon reared her stinger in preparation for the second strike. Sari was about to stab Soi Fon when a flash entered her mind. It was her Queen who had now been defeated. The curse was broken.

"Please don't-"

But it was too late.

RUKONGAI – 66TH DISTRICT

By now, first squad had sealed the districts of 1 through 5 and had rendezvoused with thirteenth squad. Yammamoto was not directly involved in the fighting but made sure everything was going smoothly. First squad only found two Diclonii in their area and quickly killed them. Now they were fighting four troublesome Diclonii.

They linked themselves together to swing towards their opponents. Ukitake stayed with Yammamoto as their subordinates organised the Shinigami.

"Go round that way." Yelled a feisty Kiyone.

"No that way." ordered an equally feisty Sentauro. Both were still third seat officers of thirteenth squad.

"Why did you have to put me off like that jerk?" Blasted Kiyone.

"Because you have no idea how to issue orders!" retorted Sentauro. "That's why I should be vice-captain."

"You're just an arrogant prick you know that!" Kiyone seemed better at issuing insults than orders.

"Yeah well you're just a stupid naive girl."

"Whad'ya mean I'm 150 years old."

"Please stop this and focus on organising you're men!" Shouted a serious Sasakibe over the two. He was vice-captain of first squad and had silver hair and tan skin.

"Sorry..." They both said in unison.

Suddenly all four Diclonii stopped attacking and wiped their eyes like as if they awoke from a trance.

"What is happening? Who are all these people?" One of them asked.

"I don't know" Another instinctively responded.

The Shinigami encircled the four. They cowered in fear, not anything like the bloodthirsty killer they were before.

"What the hell is this? Are they trying to trick us?" One Shinigami murmured.

Kiyone pushed her way past the crowd to see the situation. "They are just...surrendering..."

Sentauro also inspected the scene. "Why are you girls doing that?"

"Please don't hurt us..." They pleaded. "We don't want to fight. We were hypnotised before and had no idea what we were doing..."

Sentauro looked to Kiyone. "Fall back." They ordered to the Shinigami. The Shinigami sheathed their swords.

Yammamoto wondered why they had stopped fighting. "Turn back and finish the job." He ordered.

"But commander..." Sentauro tried to reason.

"Enough of this. They have performed atrocities against Soul Society and must receive the appropriate punishment."

Ukitake tried to intervene but was quickly cut off by his higher-up. "Don't disobey my order..." Yammamoto warned.

Kiyone and Sentauro were in an odd position. Trying to save these what appeared to be innocent girls from a brutal slaughter, or follow their commander's orders.

All the while the four Diclonii shivered as they awaited their fate.

"NOW." The old man blasted.

As the Shinigami advanced Kiyone and Sentauro stopped the attacks by blocking the many swords. "If we don't preserve the Shinigami humanity no one will." they said as they sliced at all the oncoming officers. They all fell in quick succession to the two third seat officers.

Yammamoto raised an eye. He did not speak but unsheathed and re-sheathed his sword in what seemed like a fraction of a second. Time condensed as he performed the strange move.

Sentauro and Kiyone stared at the commander as blood sprayed furiously from their bodies like a fire hose.

Ukitake chocked in shock as he witnessed his two loyal subordinates murdered by his commander. He flashed towards them to cushion their fall.

"Why commander? Why these two?" Ukitake wept as he averted his gaze towards his fallen subordinates.

"Hey captain..." A dying Kiyone breathed. "Please let me know....which of us....would have been better for lieutenant?"

Ukitake revealed w weak smile as he knew he couldn't choose one over the other. He cried into both their dead chests.

As he wept he heard one, then two yelps. As he got up he saw Sasakibe doing Yammamoto's dirty work as he grabbed each Diclonii and slit their throat.

Three down...only one left here.

CLASH. Ukitake saved the last girl from a horrible fate.

"Bakudo four: Hainawa" Ukitake incanted a binding art spell as Yammamoto's subordinate was entangled by a rope of energy.

"Ukitake...You know if you do this I will have no choice but to kill you." Yammamoto warned.

"You have taken away two very important people from my life, it wouldn't concern me. I must show you the humanity of the Shinigami instead of mindless slaughter."

"Ukitake you were one of the first to graduate the Shinigami Academy but now for your treason I must kill you with my own blade.

"It appears so..." Ukitake accepted that he may one day have to oppose his unjust ruler.

"REDUCE ALL CREATION INTO ASH...RYUJIN JAKKA."

"WAVES BECOME MY SHEILD...LIGHTNING BECOME MY BLADE...SOGYO NO KOTOWARI"

An eruption of reiatsu engulfed the nearby districts as the two oldest and strongest Shinigami initiated a ruthless battle.

RUKONGAI – 14TH DISTRICT

Although fifth and ninth squad had preciously struggled to defeat the Diclonii, recently they were able to find them and kill them with ease.

"Captain Hisagi, why aren't they fighting us anymore?" A concerned Momo Hinamori asked. She was promoted to captain for her brave efforts during the Arrancar war. Shuhei Hisagi was also promoted for defeating his former captain.

"Dunno but it makes it easier for us. Soon we will have covered our districts and will be able to meet up with Kommamura." Hisagi observed his officers searching each household for the Diclonii. It was now more of a massacre of the Diclonii that the other way round. Sometimes even young girls who had pink hair were targeted and killed, even though they were not Diclonii.

Momo started to feel like she was condoning murder but knew saying something would not make a difference.

She turned to see a lone friend walking from the horizon. "Kira."

Kira Izuru looked like he had seen a war. He had as all his men were brutally wounded by Aru – the Diclonius he named to honour her troubled life.

"Kira are you okay? Why are you by yourself?" Momo asked.

"The relief squad is taking care of them. I wanted to see how you guys were doing?"

Hisagi smiled. "Were managing fine thank you. You know it's funny that all us new captains are together by the way."

Izuru had little time to laugh as he saw a girl lying still with pink hair on the dirt. Her bright red eyes spelt death as she suffered a brutal death. Her horns were chipped from the battle.

Kira walked over to the dead girl and gathered her in his arms.

Momo and Hisagi were confused by this strange behaviour.

Izuru turned his gaze to the two. "You have to stop this slaughter. I understand now there horrible life of experimentations and torture."

Momo shed a tear for Kira. "I feel the same way Kira. I knew something odd was going on here."

Hisagi felt left out but sighed and agreed. "Fine we'll call of the searches."

Momo and Hisagi called out to their respective squad to pull back. Their loyal officers almost immediately lined up near their captains.

Kira smiled as he knew he could save people like Aru from an otherwise undeserving fate.

"Come on now everyone we must spread the message." Kira told the other captains as they all advanced to 25th district where they believed Captain Kommamura could be.

As they all left the streets were safe from Diclonii. As the blood trickled from the veins of fallen children a reflection in the pool revealed a tear in the sky. The muffled screams of monsters were drowned out by the screams of dying Silpelits*.

* * *

*Silpelits are children born from a human infected with the retero virus which is trasmitted by the Diclonius' vectors.

A tear in the sky is never good, especially if you know what could possibly be behind it. But with Soul Society so focused on killing Diclonii how will they manage? Has Lucy's possible death sparked this turn in Diclonii behaviour? What has been the fallout from New Karakura. Find out in the next chapter.


	14. Wie die Welt zerbröckelt

14. Wie die Welt zerbröckelt

SHATTERRED STREETS OF NEW KARAKURA

The aftermath of the battle was horrendous. Bodies of citizens were strewn across the streets which were now piles of rubble. Many warriors fell in the battle. The mighty Bando, Nana, Rukia and now Lucy.

Kouta ran towards ground zero but first paid his attention to Nana who lay idle with several shards of steel in her body; crimson liquid staining her once beautiful black dress.

Her body had been left to bleed for a long period of time. She could barely make out who was there.

"Pa...pa...that...y..." She breathed as she fell into unconsciousness again. Kouta had a special bond with her ever since taking her in from the research facility. She was also the last living Diclonius.

Kouta then turned to a maimed Lucy; blood covering her naked body. She was held by a boy in black with fiery orange hair.

Although he knew Lucy was already dead and was merely a soul, he couldn't help but feel distraught about her wounds.

Moreover the overall death around the area reminded him of the time Lucy killed many people at the carnival so many years ago...of the time she killed all those soldiers at the beach...

...Of the time she killed her sister and father...

Kouta grabbed his head as he shouted to the heavens

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

NEARBY...

Renji trudged along the quiet streets as the sun descended into darkness. Over the hill the scene was much different. Death and destruction prevailed in this sleepy town. As he assessed the casualties only one person mattered to him as he gazed at her collapsed body.

"RUKIA!!"

Rukia was in the arms of a distraught Tatsuke. She was horrified by Ichigo's mask which reminded her of hollows and also had been a witness to all the bloodshed.

Kurama was tending to an unresponsive Bando. Kurama thought the worst as flickers of spiritrons slowly decayed his body.

Everyone was either dead, dying or tending to a loved person. Renji was the odd one out.

"Thus is a disaster...We must get the injured to the Urahara Shoten."

The intact few responded by carrying their respective casualties. Renji guided them along a long and tiring journey to the old shop where the two exiled captain-class Shinigami presided.

As the konpaku rose from the dead citizens they awaited their death gods to send them to salvation. They didn't come. Only tall black cloaked monsters arrived from the torn skies above.

URAHARA SHOTEN

Kisuke Urahara was settling in for the evening. He still wore his usual green and white striped hat and green coat and clogs. Yoruichi Shihouin was resting after a big meal. She was also conservative in her clothing as she still wore the orange over-shirt and beige for her belt and leg and wrist warmers. Her purple hair was also in a ponytail.

"It's been peaceful ever since the Arrancar war." Yoruichi noted.

"Yes it has..." Urahara responded as he gazed into the evening cosmos. "I will always be riddled with guilt though."

"Why's that"

"If I never invented the Hogyoku Aizen would never have obtained it and created the Arrancar in the first place."

Yoruichi nodded.

"Ah I can just sit here peacefully now knowing that scumbag is finally gone." Urahara breathed in the cold night air.

But a disturbance was heard not far.

Yoruichi stood up from her rest. "Who could that possibly be?"

A red-haired man limped around the corner of the street. Four other distraught people followed each carrying a severely wounded person. Urahara recognised most of them but a few new faces showed up. None more so noticeable than the blood-clad girl with two distinct horns protruding from her pink hair.

"Oh my...what are we in for now?" Urahara breezed off the disaster.

"Please." Renji cried. "There has been a horrible battle. These people need urgent medical attention."

"Who is that strange girl" Urahara pointed out Lucy with his cane.

Ichigo responded. "Her name is Lucy...She is a Diclonius who escaped from Soul Society. I had to fight the demon from her to save her humanity." Ichigo felt a huge weight of guilt fall upon his conscious. He had hurt the person he loved but had also freed her from a barbaric trance.

Urahara felt the flickering blue spiritrons escape from an unfamiliar Shinigami. He knew he was done for. "Quick then we better set up some healing stations." Urahara called out to his workers. A very tall and muscled man wearing a shopping apron and glasses came forth as well as two children. One had short red hair and an aggressive smile whilst the other was a more shy and humble girl with rosy cheeks. "Tessai! Jinta! Ururu! Take the wounded to the back rooms and prepare first aid immediately."

The trio nodded in register.

"Tessai, use your kido to heal this man" Urahara pointed to Bando. "Jinta you will tend to this small girl." Pointing to Nana.

"Wait can I-" Kouta was cut short.

"Ururu you will find a comfortable mattress for Rukia to recuperate in and I will see to this Lucy character." Giving off a shady stare to the girl with horns. For some reason he didn't seem wary of Nana's similar features. That was probably due to her younger appearance.

The Urahara Shoten went from being a small corner shop to a miniature hospital ward with the staff pacing back and forth to get the appropriate equipment for their respective patients. Thankfully Rukia was the least injured – only a spate of exhaustion from all the kido used, however Nana, Lucy and Bando's injuries were critical and would need the best healing magic to stabilise them.

"Please leave us while we work" Urahara made the intact guests some tea and ushered them to a low table to sit down.

Whilst here Ichigo sought the opportunity to get to know the new faces in New Karakura.

"Hi...I'm Ichigo." He said in a depressed voice.

Kouta did not expect the orange haired boy to even talk to him. "Oh-uh....hi I'm Kouta."

"Where are you from?"

"Kamakura. It's a coastal town."

"How far away is that?"

"Um..." He couldn't really answer that question as he travelled here via a Senkaimon.

"-About 90 Reiri." A bespectacled man contributed.

"And you are...?" Ichigo quizzed.

"Former Chief of Research for the Kakuzawa and recently appointed Head of Bureau for Research: Kurama" He adjusted his lenses in a sense of pride.

"So what do you know about Nyu- I mean Lucy?"

"She is a Diclonius. An offshoot species of homo sapiens which have several distinct features. You already know of her horns and her unusually pink hair but the most dangerous feature of all the Diclonii are there invisible arms we refer to as vectors."

Ichigo was impressed by the scientist. He took a big sip of his tea. It was very warm and comforted him from the traumatic battle. He then turned to Kouta. "So how do you know Lucy?"

"She is...~_was~..._my soulmate..."

Ichigo dropped the cup of tea. Hot liquid absorbing into the clean carpet. This was what Ichigo's heart felt like at that moment. A burning heavy pain from the revelation of another lover.

Ichigo stood up. "She is my soulmate too."


	15. Nahe bevorstehende Apokalypse

15. Nahe bevorstehende Apokalypse

SOUL SOCIETY - SEREITEI

Byakuya would not shift his stance as he felt the fluctuating spiritual pressures coming from Rukongai. He would bide his time until the enemy came to him.

His patience was finally relieved.

_~I see you…Diclonius…~_

NEARBY…

Mariko knew her queen had fallen but unlike the others she still maintained her will to kill. She had explored the ends of Rukongai, killing all in sight and now she had reached the court of pure souls in search for a challenge.

A jet of air brushed past Mariko.

SLASH…

SLASH…

SQUELCH…

Mariko heard the sound of her enemy's attack. She calculated the strike and diffused it with her multiple limbs. This would be her challenge.

"What's your name?" Mariko asked in anticipation.

"Byakuya Kuchiki."

"You are strong. You will be fun to play with." Mariko laughed off as she grappled her foe.

Byakuya again flashed and appeared inches to Mariko's head sword thrusting. Mariko swooped down with a magnificent manoeuvre of her vectors. It was like a puppeteer swinging and bobbing her body as she dodged and struck at the Shinigami. Byakuya was growing tired of playing cat-and-mouse. He landed on the ground and held the sword in front of him.

"SCATTER…SENBONZAKURA."

The sword shattered into a beautiful but deadly display of pink cherry blossom like blades. They caught Mariko's eye but also grazed her supple skin as they glided past. The flickers of blood gave Mariko the instinct to avoid these beautiful flying daggers.

Byakuya waved his hands gracefully as he guided the path of his zanpakuto. The cherry blossoms twisted, twirled and swirled as Mariko blocked them with ease.

_~Why do they stop so far away from her? Does she have an invisible forcefield?_ ~

Mariko drew one of her vectors into a staff and struck Byakuya just left of his heart. Byakuya seemed almost unfazed by the gaping wound as he focused on killing his enemy. He reformed his sword then dropped it to the ground as it sunk like it would in a pool of water.

"BANKAI…"

Two columns of giant swords rose up from the ground as the space turned dark blue. The array of swords shattered to form a swarm of blades.

"Let us see if your forcefield can fend away a million blades."

Mariko stood her ground as she braced for the oncoming bladelets.

A ball of pink engulfed Mariko. Blades coming from all directions in a compact space. Surely she was done for.

Mariko was intact.

"Damn." Byakuya mouthed as he concentrated his spiritual senses to detect the 'forcefield'. He noticed many attachments from her back lopping around her body to create a shield.

"That is a special gift you have girl…" Byakuya noted.

"You can see them now?" Mariko replied.

"What can they do? Are they just extra arms?"

"Tch." Mariko decided to disprove the nobleman by stretching all her arms out in a star formation. "I haven't tried this before but in this place I feel like a can manipulate them." Mariko scrunched her face slightly as she sucked in the nearby space. Nearby structures disintegrated as blue particles entered her invisible hand. Twenty six balls of concentrated spiritual energy suspended from Mariko as she flung one of the balls towards Byakuya. Byakuya used Shunpo to avoid the attack.

"Your new attack is to slow…" Byakuya commented as he countered with his pink ball.

"Oh I have more to offer." Mariko refuted as she fused the balls into one huge ball. She navigated it with her vectors in a move resembling Byakuya's.

"How rude." Byakuya collided his Bankai with her weapon. A cluster of pink pushed up against a cluster of blue as the two foes concentrated their powers to shift the pendulum of battle. Beads of sweat dotted Mariko's face as she gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. Byakuya squinted his eyes but still remained in his same neutral position.

Unfortunately the pendulum was slowly moving towards Byakuya as the pink pushed up against the red.

_~A few metres to go…three…two…one…~_

"GRAAOOOWWWW!!!!!!"

Byakuya and Mariko stopped as the chorus of beastly v\cries were heard in the distance.

"What the…?" Mariko spoke to the distance.

Byakuya knew all to well what a sound like that could be.

"Menos horde…" Byakuya closed his eyed resignedly.

Byakuya walked off into the direction of the sound. He was stopped by Mariko. "Hey! We're not finished yet."

"We are girl." Byakuya informed. " I have assessed your power and you have lost. I have no more time for you, I have a new enemy to face."

"But-"

"Go fight one of my subordinates if your that desperate for a kill." Byakuya flashed away into the abyss of Menos cries.

Mariko mused as she stayed in the sky.

_~Menos eh? ~_

RUKONGAI 66TH DISTRICT

Yammamoto and Ukitake had been exchanging blows for a while – or exchanging Yammamoto's blows at least.

"That is a nasty ability your zanpakuto wields Jūshirō Ukitake." Yammamoto was referring to Sogyo No Kotowari's special ability which absorbed then released the opponent's attack via the five charms on the rope. "But in the end it is just like a child playing trickery, there is always a way around it."

Ukitake panted with exhaustion. "Are you going to use your Bankai?"

"You fool. If I used my Bankai the very fabric of Soul Society would shred...instead I will offer you an almost god-like attack."

Menos screams could be heard everywhere. "Commander...I think we should call a truce to this battle...the Menos-"

"Silence! We will end this now...Traitors to Seretei are an even graver enemy than mere Gillians."

"Why are you placing honour and law before people's lives?" Ukitake tried to reason with his master. He really did not want to kill him.

"I am the ruler of Seretei and all of its law and jurisdiction. If I don't maintain and uphold it, no-one will."

"Uphold what? Rukongai residents have been massacred, Seretei is in turmoil and now the very earth itself will collapse under the sheer imbalance of souls. We can't afford to be enemies." Tears laced Ukitake's face.

Several Menos hovered behind the old man. In an instant they vaporised.

"I have no fear of such beasts. My only threat is people like you."

Ukitake braced himself. The scared Diclonius girl wrapped around his leg.

"Please step away little girl...I will end your suffering by defeating this tyrant." Ukitake shrugged her off as he focused on his former master.

"This attack has no name but it will inevitably kill me."

The flames formed into the shape of a giant dragon. Flames even erupting from the fiery dragon itself.

"This is it...student..."

The small girl was feeling the heat o the flames from a distance. This move would surely engulf at least half of Soul Society.

_~My master has grown mad. He needs to be put to rest~_

"STRIKE!!!!" Yamamoto's dragon flew at an immense speed towards Ukitake.

Ukitake drew his right leg back and produced a blue aura. "BANKAI"

As the dragon neared it was swallowed into a concentrated space. Whatever Ukitake's Bankai looked like it was shrouded in flames. As the man who established the Shingami Academy turned to dust Ukitake gritted his teeth as he tried to absorb the powerful attack.

_~Sentauro, Kiyone, even in death you still grasp my sword.~_

He briefly turned to see a cowering Diclonii he had rescued.

"It's okay...I....got...this."

And with that the flames evaporated and his weapon shattered. Ukitake stared blankly as he choked and coughed blood profusely. As he fell on his knees he remembered the happy times with his subordinates.

_~Sentauro...Kiyone...Kaien...........Rukia.............~_

And as the two oldest and most experienced Shinigami returned to the earth it was soon clear that no-one was strong enough now to save Soul Society.


	16. Der Übergang der Seele

16. Der Übergang der Seele

URAHARA SHOTEN

Kouta's eyes widened. The orange haired boy he only just met under unusual circumstances came out with a huge revelation. It seemed as though Nyu (or should it be Lucy) had the unique charm of wooing men. If only they knew beforehand of her fatal attraction.

Tatsuki shook her head. "What about Rukia? She was the one who gave you the powers of a Shinigami in the first place."

Ichigo turned to Tatsuki. "I understand that...I cannot be any more grateful for the things she has done for me...but this girl...for some reason...I just knew she was the one..." He gazed into the starry night as he pondered his strange infatuation.

"I felt the same way about her when I first met her as a young boy..." Kouta reflected. "I thought those horns were awesome...never had a seen a girl as unique as her...but then one day she changed and killed many innocent people..." Kouta couldn't fight the tears as he spoke. "Including...my sister and father..."

Yoruichi and Tatsuki provided a reassuring hug.

"But why would she be nice one day and then turn the next?" Ichigo put out the question as he remembered Nyu.

"When she first escaped the research facility she suffered some head trauma which awoke an alter ego." Kurama informed. "We believe it was later kept by Lucy to preserve a more compassionate side for humanity after her bad experiences as a child."

"Oh. So she was probably only choosing to be dumb." Ichigo hypothesized.

"That is possible." Kurama replied. "We found out during battles with her that Lucy is spawned after experiencing head trauma however she reverts back to Nyu when experiencing or witnessing a moment of love and compassion."

"Wow" Tatsuki commented. "She really is an amazing – yet scary – girl..."

"Yeah." Ichigo agreed.

Kouta nodded as he grasped his cup.

"EVERYONE! COME QUICK!" Urahara called from the back room. Everyone raised themselves from the table and rushed to see the commotion.

Urahara was facing away from the crowd, obscuring Lucy from view. As he moved everyone noticed Lucy with her head turned to the crowd. Her eyes open and breathing slowly.

_~Lucy~_

_~Nyu~_

"Where....wha....why....I mean......" Lucy moaned a few incomplete sentences.

"You're okay..." Ichigo and Kouta cried simultaneously.

"Her smaller wounds were quickly sealed using my Kido but I had to patch up her more larger wounds to her back and side." Urahara explained. "You guys have come across a unique creature. None that I've ever seen before."

"Please Urahara..." Ichigo butted in "Don't call her 'creature' call her..."

Lucy gave a subtle smile as she looked into Ichigo's eyes.

"Call her...Lucy..."

"Whatever." Urahara responded.

"So what's the status of our other guests?" Kurama intelligently asked.

"I will go and find out." Urahara shouted out to his workers to give their reports. Ururu and Jinta came out first.

"Rukia is resting for now. Please don't rouse her until she's got her energy back." Ururu gave a positive report.

Jinta screwed his brows like he had just completed a chore. "Yeah she'll live...Pretty bad injuries but she'll live."

All smiled at the onlook of minimum casualties.

Then a sombre Tessai summoned from the darkness.

"How is Bando?" Kurama asked the large man hoping his comrade was okay.

"I used the best of my healing kido ability to try and save him....but..."

The pause was sickening but it was obvious the outcome.

"Bando has passed away..." Tessai bowed his head in failure.

People sighed in sadness, Ichigo looked like he had committed a horrible crime. But none took the news more so than Kurama who threw Ichigo to the wall.

"YOU BASTARD OF A CHILD!!!! YOU KILLED HIM!!! YOU MURDERER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kurama released copious amounts of venomous saliva as he barked at a pinned Ichigo. All Ichigo could do was look down in shame, no reactions whatsoever."

As Kurama was restrained by the others Ichigo looked onto a bottomless put of despair.

_~I...killed someone...I have never directly been responsible for someone's death before...never a Shinigami.~_

Ichigo walked out of the room onto the front porch in search for repentance.

Tatsuki looked saddened by the overall fury. "Ichigo..."

Lucy rose from her bed whilst the others tamed Kurama, unaware of her absence. She sat next to a destroyed Ichigo.

Ichigo did not so much as change his gaze from the ground. "I'm glad I did not kill you Lucy, if that is you there..."

"Ichigo..." Lucy murmured.

"Please leave me be...I can never forgive myself for killing a Shinigami."

"But...Ichigo..."

"I have killed hollows and Arrancars before but that's different. Once they die they are reborn into Soul Society...but...once you kill a Shinigami...that's it..."

"Bando has had a second chance at life and he enjoyed it while it lasted." Lucy reassured. "Although he was a horrible man and nearly killed me I do feel sorry a little..." Lucy beared a grin. "And besides Ichigo, if you hadn't stopped him when you did, I would have been killed."

"I have inflicted pain on everyone I love..." Ichigo revealed. "My friends are all dead, Rukia and Tatsuki hate me, I betrayed Renji and nearly killed you I also-"

A sharp slap was felt across Ichigo's face.

"Stop that right there...you saved my life, your friends don't hate you and you must realise that you can't save everyone..."

"But"

"Over the last ten or so years of my life I have seen the horrible face of humanity. Incarceration, bullying, isolation and savagery...but...lately...ever since I met Kouta...I was granted to see the wonderful face of humanity. Love, compassion, friendship and generous hospitality..."

Lucy held Ichigo's cold wet hands which were now being warmed by Lucy's loving hands. "And when I awoke from the heaven's research lab I was about to relive my nightmare..." A glimmer was caught in Lucy's shimmering eyes. "But then I met you...and I have remembered to love humans again."

Ichigo was completely mesmerised. He took Lucy by her horned head and rubbed her neck softly. "I have learned to accept my sins because of you...Lucy."

The moment of IchiLucy was one to be reflected into the moonlight. However over the horizon a new threat awaited them all.

INSIDE - URAHARA SHOTEN

"Quick turn it up!" Jinta yelled to Ururu as the Television set displayed some alarming news. "Everyone come quick."

_#Multiple incidents of large scale structural damage have occurred over the past few hours. Casualties are unknown but our sources tell us it has possibly been a result of isolated tremors in various parts of Japan#_

"What on earth?" Tatsuki said as she glued herself to the electronic diodes.

"But that is not all..." Jinta flicked the switch to another TV station reporting from Brazil."

_#Thousands are believed to be trapped in the rubble. Rescue crews are working endlessly to retrieve the civilians – but as the hours tick it is bodies not survivors that are recovered#_

_#Never before has a country like Australia experienced tremors at such magnitude. All city centres have been flattened and casualties are unknown but we estimate to be in the millions...#_

"How can this be?" Kouta was shocked.

As Urahara pondered he received a brain snap. "Jinta pause the screen! Now!"

Jinta stabbed the remote immediately. "Look!" Urahara pointed at the grainy freeze frame of a transparent shape. The others couldn't make it out but whatever it was it was taller than a skyscraper.

"What is that?" Tatsuki asked in confusion.

"It can't be...?" Renji looked shell-shocked.

"Hollow...Menos to be more precise..." Urahara revealed

"Gillian..." Renji said under his breath. "The largest and most beastly of the Menos."

"But that thing can't have caused all those disasters." Kouta quizzed.

"It's rare for such a large wave of Menos to occur but why? Unless there is an imbalance in the soul..." Urahara's hat fell of as he stiffened up in shock. "The girl...Kurama....Are there more of them?"

"Yes. Thirty-five ever recorded." A calmer Kurama adjusted his glasses in concern.

"Are they still alive?"

"No, most of them are konpaku in Rukongai...but as far as I'm concerned-"

"Tessai put me in contact with Soul Society immediately!" Tessai produced a screen emitting strange flashing bulbs of yellow, blue and green.

The picture showed the captains court but noone was there. Urahara called out to the screen for anyone to answer.

"I'll have to try thirteenth squad, they are in charge of communication."

The screen flicked to an empty room with the kangi number 13 scribed on the wall in the background.

"Could it be...that we're too late?"

Urahara would have one last chance trying to reach soul society via the infirmary.

The screen revealed rooms full of injured Shinigami. Some ranged from a cut or broken bone to severe wounds such as lost limbs and gaping holes.

"It's a warzone...!" Renji said aghast.

_#Please anyone who can be available please answer#_

A distressed Retsu Unohana received the call. "Mr. Urahara this is a disaster!" She recalled in clear stress.

"I can see that you're busy. What's the situation?"

"Strange beings called Diclonii have attacked Rukongai and massive civilian deaths have occurred...our relief squad is working by the second retrieving wounded Shinigami."

"Oh no...It is as I feared." Urahara turned to his guests. "Soul Society's job is to maintain the balance between living and dead beings, one there is an imbalance Soul Society and our world will essentially enter an apocalypse."

Tatsuki fell to her knees. Kouta's gaze was blank. The others cusped their hands in dismay.

"Unohana I see your relief squad is busy but we have situation here on Earth. Menos hordes have been found causing massive damage and deaths throughout the planet. We need the Gotei 13 to send reinforcements to eliminate the Menos and restore the balance."

"We are currently dealing with the Diclonii, I am not sure what I can do."

"Oh well. I will need to come back when we have more data." Unohana was about to switch off the device when a cry was heard in the background."

"PLEASE DON"T GO!" A voice echoed.

Six Haori clad officers showed up on the screen. Coming from behind their bodies were eighteen...nineteen...twenty small girls. Each wearing typical Rukongai clothing, pink hair and two horns.


	17. Vorbereitungen

17. Vorbereitungen

OUTSIDE URAHARA SHOTEN

As Ichigo and Lucy locked their lips an aura of uncertainty was felt. Ichigo stopped and looked into the stars. Something was calling him.

"I can hear them...there everywhere."

"Huh?" Lucy wasn't sure about Ichigo's mannerisms.

"Can't you feel that Lucy? You are a konpaku after all."

Lucy shook her head disappointed she could not help Ichigo.

"Sorry Lucy but I have to go now." Ichigo adjusted his blade as he leapt into the moonlight.

"Wait!" Lucy reached out for him but he was already gone.

Suddenly Lucy knew what Ichigo was talking about. She could sense the spiritual creatures in the distance. She fell to the ground as she knew it wasn't a pleasant spirit but something sinister; even more ghastly than previous enemies she fought. The calls of the monsters sounded like thousands of souls crying, screaming to be free. She had to help him.

But she was still unclothed.

She sneaked back in the shop whilst everyone was distracted by the TV and entered the back rooms were the people were being treated. She noticed one room was empty and only a black kimono and white haori remained on the mattress.

_~Bando...so this is what happens when souls die~_

She quickly put on the black kimono but wasn't too fussed about the haori. She giggled a little as she made herself look like a Shinigami. She noticed an open window and decided to escape via the back room instead of going past the others.

"Lucy."

A voice.

"Where are you going Lucy?"

She turned to see a limp Nana. "It does not concern you." She responded in her usual insensitive voice.

"Are you after that boy?"

"No I just...don't like these people, I need to get out of here."

"I can't let you kill more people Lucy." Nana said determined.

"What?"

"If your not after him then you must be going to kill someone. I can't let that happen."

Lucy did not have time to reason with her so she rolled out the window.

"I must stop her." Nana used all her vectors to punch out the wall. As the dust cleared she was already gone.

"I let you down again Papa." Nana collapsed under the stress of her injuries.

"What was that noise?" Urahara said. "It came from the back."

"We'll go check." Tessai said. "You finish with the Soul Society."

As the others ran into the room Urahara summed up the conversation with the captains. "So your telling me they could potentially be useful?"

"Yes, and we have consulted with Mayuri about their powers." Izuru replied from the communication device.

A SHORT TIME AGO...

"_Mayuri could you possibly perform a few tests on these specimens." Izuru arrived in the lab with several pink haired girls"_

_Mayuri sniffed as he held back purple tears. "I am so happy! Alright let's start the dissection"_

"_NO!" Momo and Izuru said in unison. "We need them. The Menos are attacking - they are our new enemy." _

"_My my...oh well..." Mayuri seemed disappointed he would not be able to analyse the internal anatomy of the Diclonii._

_After a few hours Mayuri came back with some astonishing data. "It is confirmed their source of power is from invisible limbs. After close analysis of these extra limbs it seems they can manipulate reishi by stretching their arms."_

"_Amazing..." Izuru commented. "Can we see it?"_

"_Okay. Come in here then." As he ushered the captains in he called out to his test subjects to perform the reishi manipulation._

_Five of them came forward and extended their vectors fully. The Shinigami could just make the arms out if they concentrated. What was clear in sight was the blue streaks entering the tips of their invisible fingers, then glows, then balls of pure spirit particles._

"_Now if we're not careful this attack could be deadly but when I produce a Senkai gate..." Mayuri created a spiritual portal as one of the Diclonii used her radiating vectors to seal the dimension off._

"_The reishi particles enhance the telekinetic power of their vectors, essentially granting them the_ _power not just to lift, throw and slice but seal off entire portals."_

_The others withdrew their vectors dispersing the solidified reishi."We must get the word out to Urahara. He will be impressed." And with that the captains took the Diclonii to the infirmary._

BACK IN THE PRESENT...

"But what makes you think that will work with the two here. One is recovering from injuries whilst the other is still a living Diclonii."

Izuru brought his finger to his chin in thought. "Perhaps they can at least hold off the Menos horde until we can get there."

Urahara nodded. "Yes well it seems we both have similar dilemmas but Seretei must be secured first I guess."

"Thank you for understanding Mr. Urahara." Momo bowed. "We will deal with this situation immediately."

"Keep me informed about your progress." Urahara requested.

"Sure. Okay bye for now." And the signal turned back to static.

Tessai and the others came out from the back rooms. A distraught Nana being helped up by Kouta. As Urahara turned he could see Lucy was gone.

"Where has the Diclonius gone?" Urahara ordered.

"She must have ran away..." Tessai answered. "But sir...Ichigo is gone as well."

Urahara raised an eyebrow as he imaged a wall of black cloaked beasts. "It can't be...quick! We must find them! They can't manage this by themselves!"

Tessai, Ururu, Jinta, Kurama, Kouta, Yoruichi and Renji prepared themselves for a large-scale battle.

"Wait a minute." Kouta stopped everyone for a moment. "Who is gonna look after Nana and the other girl?"

As they all took a moment to think two feet came out from the room.

"Mind if I tag along?"


	18. Ein allgemeiner Feind

18. Ein allgemeiner Feind

SERETEI – INFIRMARY

Captains Soi Fon, Izuru, Momo, Kommamura, Shunsui and Hisagi planned out their battle strategy against the oncoming Menos horde. Each squad would take three Diclonii and leave two here to protect the injured at the relief station.

"Our job as Shinigami is to halt the Menos advance, your job as Diclonius is to seal off the Garganta's preventing anymore from arriving." Izuru addressed his fellow Diclonii soldiers.

"Um Izuru..." A quiet Momo raised her hand. "I know this may sound silly but since they are our friends now...can we...dress them up as Shinigami?"

Shunsui tipped his hat. "That sounds like a great idea. I'll get my concubine Nanao to find the right sizes."

A few of the girls drew large adoring smiles as they were granted the title of Shinigami helpers.

"We will make up for the horrible treatment you guys had in the real world." Izuru noted.

EIGHTH SQUAD BARRACKS

A peeved Nanao gave her captain twenty child size kimonos. "It was hard enough finding just one for Yachiru but twenty." Nanao vented her frustration at Shunsui.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you my love." Shunsui produced a kissing face but received a flying kick instead.

"Just go and stop the hollows from destroying Seretei already." Nanao turned away.

"Nanao..." Shunsui muffled past the pain.

"Yes."

"What if I don't make it back?"

"That's ridiculous, your a captain, you can take on Gillians."

"But Nanao."

"No I won't hear it. You go now and stop the monsters."

A sorry Shunsui lifted himself up from the floor dusting his pink flowered ladies kimono. "Goodbye Nanao." He sniffed in a corny manner like a scene from a soap opera.

Nanao was not buying into his wild emotions but as he left she looked out of her window. Gaping holes were noticeable in the sky.

_~Please be okay captain.~_

THIRD SQUAD BARRACKS

The available captains alongside the now kimono-clad Diclonii met at Izuru's barracks. Izuru assumed command for now as everyone else was busy.

"We will shortly set off to repel the Gillians. Remember the Diclonii you're responsible for as we all try and stick together. The last thing we want is to face these beasts alone."

Now that everyone was organised Izuru led the way as they all set off into the hollow abyss.

"Together we can beat them!" Izuru chanted as they flew towards outer Seretei.

MEANWHILE...

Byakuya believed he had now killed at least eighty Gillians. Although they were easy for someone like him to defeat they were big in number and kept coming out of a gaping hole in the sky.

"Tch. More to kill." Byakuya guided his many tiny blades with his hands as he brought down yet another two...three...four...................................................................................................................

Fatigue would soon set in.

As Byakuya caught his breath he felt a large kick to his whole body. It was like a giant foot had punted him into the air. He winced as he tried to breath into his broken ribs. As he plummeted to the ground he could see it was a docile Menos towering over him. A glowing red ball forming from his mouth.

_~Shit...A ceros blast...I...can't move~_

Just as the ceros was about to fire a clean cut had severed the Menos in two. A familiar child came down from the sky, a look of accomplishment on her sadistic face.

"You got beat, by _that_?"

"If I wasn't in so much pain I'd cut you into pieces by now." Byakuya snapped as he lay in the dirt.

"Gee, well sorry for saving your life then..." Mariko replied with angst as she leapt into the air and single-handedly sliced ten Menos.

Byakuya was impressed. He found strength in him to get up and resume fighting.

"SCATTER...SENBONZAKURA"

Byakuya and Mariko competed with each other, cutting down more and more of the sluggish beasts, barely depleting their numbers as they continued to arrive in waves.

"Goddamit they just keep coming!" Mariko grew frustrated as she pointlessly obliterated hundreds of Menos."

Suddenly a giant samurai decapitated an entire row of Menos. This was then followed by a volley of screaming fireballs which incinerated the monsters.

Byakuya and Mariko turned and realised that more of the captains had showed up. Hisagi reaping away several skyscrapers with his zanpakuto and then Soi Fon unleashing a fury of punches and kicks on them. Shunsui glided through the sky with his two blades as he gave a nod to Byakuya.

As Byakuya and Mariko looked down closer they observed Izuru, behind him a row of eighteen miniature Shinigami. Although they weren't normal Shinigami.

_~Di...clonius?~_

"IZURU! LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!!!" Byakuya tried to warn a what appeared to be an unaware Izuru. As he gave a click with his fingers all but three of the Shinigami impostors leapt into the skies. Byakuya froze with anguish as they brushed past him and went straight for the enemy.

Blood rained down as a hundred Menos fell to the combined force of the Diclonii.

"Okay girls. NOW!"

As Izuru gave the command, the fifteen airborne Diclonii formed spiritual balls at the ends of their vectors. To which they grabbed the gaping garganta hole. The sky sheet was being ever more tugged in as the arriving Menos barely stuck their heads through.

Finally with little effort on their behalf, the Diclonii sealed off the entrance for the Menos into Soul Society.

"Impossible." Both Byakuya and Mariko were astonished by this power. Mariko knew she could manipulate reishi but not to the extent of sealing portals.

"Its okay captain Kuchiki. They're with us now." A calm Izuru reassured.

"What makes you think I'm allying with you?" Mariko turned a nasty gaze at the captains below. She was suspended in the air, still surrounded by a pack of Diclonii.

"The Shinigami are our friends now Mariko." One of the girls said.

"But they have killed many of us. They are just like the pitiful humans." Mariko responded.

"Please Mariko." Izuru tried to reason with the rogue Diclonius. "You cannot pin us for our previous commanders mistakes."

"What?"

"We are not aligned to kill you anymore, we want to work with your kind to achieve a common goal." Izuru smiled as he thought he had convinced her.

"I will never aid Shinigami nor will I aid Diclonius who ally with them." She stabbed her vectors at an unsuspecting fellow Diclonius as she flung away into the distance.

"Why did she kill her?" All the Diclonius said as they went after the traitor.

Mariko decided that if they could seal portals she could create one. She performed the reishi manipulation as she opened a small garganta.

"No don't go in there you will enter the world of the hollows and never be able to escape." Izuru pleaded with the crazy girl.

She fended a few advancing Diclonii with her energy blasts as she dissolved under a veil of darkness. The unstable garganta sealed itself off as the Diclonii returned to ground. A tattered Diclonii in the arms of another as she sobbed for her lost sister.

"Why did she have to kill Hima-chan?" The distraught Diclonii searched for answers in the crowd.

Izuru hugged the girl and lay Hima with her hands across her chest.

_~Why did she betray her own kind?~_

* * *

Mariko (number 35) has infiltrated Hueco Mundo. What will this mean for the effort to hold off the Menos Horde? Next Chapter we will return to the real world to see how they deal with this large threat.


	19. Das Aufschlitzen des Halss

19. Das Aufschlitzen des Halss

URAHARA SHOTEN

"Rukia...you're awake." Renji and Tatsuki were amazed by her rapid recovery time even though she was effectively human.

"I want to help you find Ichigo. He is my friend and I'm worried that girl is after him." Rukia explained her concern.

"But Mr. Urahara." Ururu tapped the hat-and-clogs man. "Aren't the pink-haired girls our friends now?"

Urahara brought his finger to his chin in thought. "It seems so. But after hearing of her demonic nature we can't fully trust her."

The Menos cries were ever getting closer now as everyone stopped to listen.

"Then again we have a much more urgent issue on our hands...I think we should form two groups: one in charge of fending New Karakura of the Menos horde and another to find Ichigo and Lucy." Urahara deducted.

"I want to help find Ichigo." Rukia raised her hand. "I have a close affliction with him so I should be able to sense his spiritual pressure easiest."

"Mr Urahara, we will stay and fight the hollows." Tessai spoke on behalf of the crew at the shop.

"Oh no!" An alarming thought entered Kouta's head. "Yuka and Mayu could be in trouble. I need to get back home and help them."

"You fool." Urahara silenced. "What could you possibly do to help. You are human and therefore cannot see the enemy we are now facing."

"Let me help the boy." Renji stood forward.

Urahara sighed. "Fine then. You will return him to wherever he lives and protect his family until reinforcements from soul society can arrive."

"Let me...help...Lucy..." A weak voice said. It was Nana.

"You shouldn't overexert yourself girl, your wounds are still healing." Tessai tried to reason.

"But I...am useful." Nana thrusted herself up with the aid of her vectors. "We Diclonii can sense each other over a short distance."

"I too would personally like to find Lucy...and Ichigo." A calculating Kurama said.

Urahara tipped his hat in relief. "Then it's settled. Tessai, Ururu, Jinta and will stay here and protect New Karakura, Renji will go with Kouta to..."

"Kamakura." Kouta informed.

"...To protect his family and Rukia, Nana, Kurama with the Shunpo aid of Yoruichi will search for our two lost guest."

"What will I do?" Tatsuki felt excluded.

"You too are human and therefore have no use for us. Go back home and be wary of strange noises and tremors."

Tatsuki bowed her head as she slowly walked off.

"Wait Tatsuki." Rukia called. "You should come with us."

Tatsuki smiled again as she hugged her friend.

"Mr. Urahara, what will you do?" Tessai asked.

"I will stay here and re-contact Soul Society to see how they are managing."

The small group broke in four different directions as they set off for their respective missions.

Urahara now stood, alone, in his nifty shop.

"My my," He talked to himself "we are all in for a challenge."

OUTSKIRTS OF NEW KARAKURA

Ichigo had found the source of the maniacal cries. The tall behemoths turned sluggishly to face the elevated spiritual pressure.

"GRAAOOWW!!!"

Ichigo brought back his sword for a large swing, but that was not what he intended to do.

"GETSUGA...TENSHOU!!!"

An enormous crest of energy flung from Ichigo's sword as it literally sliced the group of Menos in two. Black particle rose and dispersed in the sky as they were cleansed and would return to Soul Society.

Ichigo finished off this runaway group. Now he had to keep moving into the darkness, into uncertainty, only moving to the call of the menace.

Shortly after Ichigo left the area another kimono clad person arrived. Her horns snagged by the swaying twigs.

"Blast." She cursed as she pulled away the twig from her smooth pink hair. "I know he was just here, I could sense it."

As she gained a view of her surroundings an uncomforting feeling of deja vu entered her mind as an image of the maniacal man with the eyepatch flashed past her train of thought.

_~I have to keep moving.~_

Lucy leapt into the night. Hoping to follow the trail of leaking spiritual pressure. Ichigo wasn't very good at hiding his presence as he couldn't contain his spiritual pressure.

_~I'm coming for you...Ichigo.~_

A flash passed Lucy as she travelled over the woods. It looked like a clump of people, but she must've been hallucinating. This forest is haunting and was getting deeper as her vectors could only now keep her over the canopy of trees.

Descend into the forest.

KUROSAKI HOUSEHOLD – MIDNIGHT

Karin couldn't sleep. She could hear the monsters. She knew she had to accept these ghosts that she was always seeing flying around were real. But these cries were more scary and possibly deadly.

"Karin." Yuzu rubbed her dry eyes as she entered the bedroom. " I can't sleep. I hear weird noises."

"It's okay Yuzu. They're not real." A more resilient Karin tried to comfort her twin sister.

"Can I sleep with you until the sounds go away?" Yuzu asked worriedly.

"Sure. I'll protect you from those monsters." Karin opened her blankets so Yuzu could enter. As another chorus of screams were heard Yuzu gripped her sister tight.

Karin stared up at the ceiling.

_~Please monsters...stay away from here.~_

A while later Karin and Yuzu tried to get some shut-eye. An inquisitive father peeped in to see they were sleeping.

"Sorry girls, but I have some late night business to attend to." He whispered as he closed the door, brushing his white fabric past.

ELSEWHERE IN NEW KARAKURA

A tall beast draped in black robes shuffled past the closely packed streets, destroying houses as he passed and rousing many confused residents. The wholes were all eaten in this area so the frustrated beast started kicking randomly into the crowd.

As people were trampled and impaled on the pointed foot. More and more whole rose and were quickly eaten by the gluttonous beast. He let out a roar of satisfaction but it was short lived as he faced a Polk-a-dot of holes on his body. He turned to see a small girl with pigtails brandishing a strange shoulder cannon. Another young child – a fiery red haired boy with an iron club swung his weapon cracking the Menos' mask.

The beast crumbled into black flickers.

"Too easy." Jinta boasted.

"Um.." Ururu pointed towards the distant blocks where dozens of identical beasts swayed unintelligently.

"Crap. Tessai."

A large-framed man jumped from the rubble.

"HADO EIGHTY-EIGHT: HIRYUGEKIZOKUSHINTENRAIHO."

A large electrical blast engulfed the entire group of Menos, killing them instantly.

The trio looked victorious until they sensed a large shadow behind them. A flaming red ball forming around the Menos.

Tessai knew it was too late to flee the oncoming Ceros so he shielded his two co workers as red light shone on them.

The light disappeared and Tessai and the others were unharmed.

As the towering Menos thundered down an uncannily familiar man dropped down from the sky. The white fabric on his kimono indicated his former captain status.

"It has been a while. Tessai." The man regarded.

"It has indeed been a while...Isshin."

* * *

Lot's of different battles initiating. Even more soon enough. Keep reading as Soul Society plans it's next move against the Menos hordes.


	20. Die Verstopfung der AuslaufenHimmel

20. Die Verstopfung der Auslaufen-Himmel

SOUL SOCIETY - THIRD SQUAD BARRACKS

Seven captains and the assisting Shinigami/Diclonii regathered at Izuru's barracks to plan their next move.

"Now that we have managed the Menos horde here, it is time we all fixed the individual situations in the world of the living." Izuru assumed a commander position ever since the Captain Commander's spiritual pressure disappeared. He didn't have time to think the worst as he had to lead the multi-race group.

"Where exactly have the Menos been spotted?" Soi Fon questioned.

"Well now that a large quantity of them have been cleansed we should start to see a returning balance to the living and dead souls. Only problem is the Gargantas are still open for any rogue hollow or Menos to enter freely. This is where our Diclonius come in." He patted two of his three companions as he praised them.

"Yes but where?" Soi Fon repeeted the question.

"Mayuri should be back soon with the results and then we will know."

Momentarily the freakishly mad scientist arrived with a plot of various garganta sites.

"We have reported up to 1564 Gargantas present in six continents, mainly in areas of high population concentrations." Mayuri reported.

He offered Izuru a map showing all the sites in the world. "Can we get five more copies of these? We are each going to need one when we go off to our separate continent."

The captains looked unsure as he planned his strategy.

"Remember captains we are the strongest of the Shinigami. We can individually kill hundreds of sheer Menos and with the aid of our Diclonii, we should be able to solve this problem in no time.

Mayuri quickly returned with the five copies.

"Each captain take one, You and your three Diclonii will travel to a continent and seal the respective gargantas whilst holding off the hollows." Izuru then had to consider Byakuya who was now with them. He remembered to the Diclonius who was recently killed by the ravenous Mariko. "Since Hinamori only has two Diclonii now, she will come with me and Byakuya can take hers and one of mine.

"Absolutely not." Byakuya hissed. " I will go alone, I need no such pathetic creatures to aid my mission."

All the Diclonius girls frowned as they felt inferior to this noble man.

"Byakuya. How will you be able to seal the garganta without them?" Hinamori asked

Byakuya had to think realistically for a moment. "I'll take one, and one only." He decided.

One of Momo's Diclonii joined the ranks of Byakuya. "Please sir. I will help you defeat the big monsters."

Byakuya murmured a curse word as he faced Izuru for more orders.

"So co-ordinate your Senkais appropriately and finish at each location as quickly and efficiently as possible, we have 1564 portals to seal and we can't leave it for to late."

It was decided that Shuhei Hisagi's group would go to Australia and then New Zealand; Sajin Kommamura would take North and Central America; Shunsui Kyoraku would take South America; Soi Fon would manage all the large concentration of gargantas on Africa; Izuru with the aid of Momo would fix up Europe and Russia which left Byakuya plus the Diclonius to take care of the Southern half of Asia including Japan.

"Byakuya, you may need a few more helpers for your beat." Izuru advised.

"**Maybe I can help..."**

The group turned past Mayuri to see a half formed man brandishing a long sword in the doorway. His spiky hair and bells meant it could only possibly be.

"Zaraki..."

"**I'm fully recovered now. I can fight stupid Gillians with an arm and a leg AND blind that's how strong I am." **He boasted.

Izuru admired the eleventh squad ideology of constant fighting regardless of condition. That was why in the end Zaraki's two loyal subordinates died whilst fighting strong Arrancars.

"Are you sure you are fit to fight Zaraki?"

"**Are you calling me a cripple Kira coz although I'm blind I can smell your presence and will kill you in an instant." **He proved this by slowly waving his gross sword centimetres from Izuru's face.

"Okay you can assist Byakuya then."

"Might I also go with Byakuya?" An enthusiastic Mayuri asked. "I would like to observe the principles of Gargantas whilst closely observing the Diclonius' ability to seal them."

"That's great then we should all have four in our group then." Izuru noticed incorrectly.

"You have six in yours." Hisagi pointing out Izuru as the extra.

"Well then I'll stay here with one and communicate orders through Soul Society. I entrust Momo with my other Diclonii."

Momo smiled as she gathered her three.

"Now that we're all sorted we can head off now." Shunsui said for the others.

Six separate Senkai gates were created to exit through the different locations. They all decided that once they had achieved their objective to meet somewhere in Japan as that would be the last place Byakuya would stop.

The Shinigami saviours would soon arrive in the real world but the casualties were already in the millions.

BAGHDAD - IRAQ

First Destination for Byakuya, Mayuri, Kenpachi and the Diclonii was the war-torn city of Iraq. Now an even greater threat had terrorized the bazaar as large hollows and a few Gillian were trampling over buildings and citizens. Even the entire coalition force there was not powerful enough to defeat this transparent enemy.

Zaraki could taste death in the air but the smell of Meno drove him to fight. "Let's do this!"

As a wild Zaraki sliced away at the Gillians Byakuya cut away at the scraps of tanks and twisted metal left behind to make the streets more accessible. A bit of community work, although he wouldn't be credited for it. Mayuri took a spectator position as the sole Diclonius got to work sealing the black hole in the sky.

"Dammit. Its hard to get reishi here." The girl commented as she pulled at the air to grab flickers of spiritrons.

There seemed to be no hurry as a happy Zaraki cut away at all oncoming hollow. **"I could do this all day and never get tired."**

The Diclonius squinted until her hands glowed blue. She then gripped the top of the garganta and pulled it down like a blind. In just a matter of minutes the portal was sealed off and the job here done.

"Excellent." Mayuri praised. "Now just 1563 to go."

Byakuya would not dignify the crazy man with a response as he opened the gate for the next destination of Kuwait.

The war was now over in Iraq.

LONDON – ENGLAND

The capital of Britain seemed more reminiscent of medieval times as the mighty city burned and crumbled at the hands of mighty beasts. Momo and her three Diclonius arrived late but still needed to seal the portal.

"Okay the Garganta is clear for now so lets move." Momo ordered her assistants to seal the portal.

As they got to work several dozen Menos rose from the burning skyscrapers and towers they had sensed the high spiritual pressure to be that of a captain and it enticed them for a rich meal.

"SNAP...TOBIUME!"

Momo released her zanpakuto Shikai as the sword produced three jutting prongs.

As the Menos horde neared Momo had to act fast.

"BAKUDO TWELVE: FUSHIBI."

A yellow net made of spiritual energy entangled the mass of hollow. "Let's go Tobiume!"

Several flaming balls travelled along the various parts of the net engulfing the trapped hollows. A few more and the Menos were no more.

The Garganta too had successfully been sealed.

A buzzing noise emitted from Hinamori's sleeve.

_#Good work Hinamori and the others. Now to your next destination: Paris#_

"We won't let you down...commander." Momo then hung up and set off for Paris.

MEANWHILE...BACK AT SOUL SOCIETY

Izuru had discovered Mayuri's surveillance technology in his research lab and monitored the progress from there alongside his Diclonius companion.

"Shunsui is doing well, moving northward from Argentina...Oh Kommamura has just finished in Anchorage...My, my Soi Fon is breezing through Southern Africa...And Hisagi for some reason is stuck in the Simpson Desert. No hollows or people there." Izuru chuckled as he turned his attention to his subordinate. "So what's your name?"

"Number 12." She looked down, sad.

"I hate how you girls are identified as numbers. I will call you Mori after my secret crush Momo Hinamori."

"I like that name, it's sweet. Thank You." Mori gave Izuru a big hug.

"Whoa. I appreciate your friendly nature."

"Um...Izuru...I also have another problem."

Izuru stopped for a moment. "What's that sweetheart?"

"Why did you kill number three?"

* * *

Seems the saviour of the Diclonius has gotten himself in a sticky situation. Now that all the captains are out sealing off Gargantas, will it be enough to save humanity? Let's see where the next chapter takes us as there is lots of stuff going on.


	21. Schmerzhafte Erinnerungen

21. Erinnerungen einer zerschmetterten Vergangenheit

FAR AWAY FROM NEW KARAKURA

Ichigo leapt and dove into the black forest as he travelled spotting a hollow now and then and casually slicing it. He was now driven to go to a place he had never seen, yet somehow drew him evermore closer. He could sense it was quite far away but had to get there for closure. But what was he protecting now? What purpose or goal would he achieve?

"_Running away from your problems...Kurosaki?"_

Ichigo froze and turned to see a familiar figure standing over the trees. The white paint and green markings running down his eyes gave of a feeling of death.

"Ulquiorra? You are dead. You shouldn't be here."

"_I am but our entities are still present in your mind. You cannot seem to let go of your past. May I remind you?"_ The strange figure in white unfolded his hand to reveal a sheen of a previous battle. Flashes of Ichigo fighting against his enemy, the Espada Zero before the orange haired boy transformed into something of a fiend...A horned demon. Ichigo's friends tried to save him from reverting to a hollow but it was Ichigo – not the Espada – who killed them. Chad and Uryu were impaled by his ferocious hands and just as Ichigo was about to stab Rukia, a chestnut-haired girl took the full blow and sacrificed herself to save Rukia and the one she loved, Ichigo.

"_Ironic isn't it. The very people you fought so hard against to protect your friends yet it was YOU who killed them all..."_

"No...this can't...be..." Ichigo had no recollection of his actions back then. He assumed and was told that it was the Espada who killed them, but now the truth had been revealed.

"_You did know all along Kurosaki, you were there. You have merely repressed it for all this time."_

Ichigo gasped and vomited at the sheer thought of his actions.

"_You try so hard to protect yet you kill all those that you love...you nearly killed Lucy as well."_

An image of Ichigo attacking Lucy came from the man's hand.

"_All you have left are your memories. Maybe you should protect them as they will remind you of your true nature. You are not a Shinigami, or a hollow, you are just TRASH."_

"NOOOO!!!!!"

Ulquiorra quickly dissolved into the night as the birds fled from the loud noise. A purple-haired lady with four others on her back showed up where the image once was.

"We found you...Ichigo."

Ichigo noticed his two former friends on her back.

_~Rukia, Tatsuki...I will protect you...~_

"I sense them over there." Ichigo pointed to the horizon. "I will stop them, please don't get yourselves involved."

"What are you saying Ichigo? We want to help you." Tatsuki informed.

"You can't fight what we're dealing with here. I don't want any of you to get hurt."

"Stop that Ichigo!" Rukia called out.

Ichigo paused. "What?"

"Stop trying to protect everyone. It's impossible. Bad things have happened in the past but we must move on. I know your infatuation with Lucy is based on your urge to protect someone again but you are just abandoning the ones you love."

Ichigo looked deep into Rukia's eye's and saw the girl who gave him the power of the Shinigami. "I will go now. If you guys want to tag along...fine..."

Rukia and Tatsuki smiled as they slid of Yoruichi's back "Whoa!" As they were about to fall. Ichigo flash stepped and caught home both with his back.

"Ichigo." Rukia had never felt such affection from him in a while.

"I'll take some of the load of your back then Yoruichi-san." Ichigo smiled as he flashed away towards his unknown destination. Yoruichi would quickly catch up.

As Kurama travelled along Yoruichi's back he gazed at a sleeping Nana. Her sweet and innocent face revived something in him as well.

_~"Now that I'm back Nana...I have something to protect as well."~_

KAMAKURA ISLAND – DAWN.

The sleepy village of Kamakura seemed to avoid the recent plague of Menos. As Renji and Kouta observed, there was no structural damage.

"I must return to see if Yuka and Mayu are okay." Kouta requested the red-haired Shinigami. "Oh but we have quite a walk to go."

Renji smirked. "Only if you're human." As he pulled out his katana he unleashed his awesome Bankai. A large skeletal serpent.

Kouta cowered at the strange creature emerging from the sword.

"Relax kid. I got this thing under control. Let's ride."

The two travelled up the many segments of Zambimaru like it were a living staircase. They soon arrived at the Maple Inn where Kouta and Yuka lived.

"Better hide that thing or you'll scare them." Kouta quickly advised as Renji withdrew his zanpakuto.

A lady with short-brown wavy hair answered the door. "Kouta. Is that you?"

"Yes Yuka. I'm back home."

Yuka couldn't hold back her emotions as she cried into his chest. "I'm so glad your back I was worried you would be killed."

"Hi Kouta." Another girl arrived. She was much younger and had short black hair.

Renji peered in through the door.

"Who's that strange man?" Yuka wondered as Renji twitched at the comment.

"Oh um..."

"Renji. Renji Abarai." He offered a hand to shake. Yuka reluctantly shook the strange man's hand.

"So where's Nana?" Mayu asked.

"Oh she had to stay with them a bit longer but she'll be back I can guarantee that."

"What about Nyu. Has she returned to Soul Society?" Yuka asked.

"No. We have a more urgent matter to sort out."

"But I thought she-"

"She is okay Yuka. We found her and she is cooperating with us." Kouta had to hide the fact she ran away just lately.

"Well it sounds like all is well then." Yuka smiled.

Just as she thought that all was well a sudden tremor was felt around the Island. Kouta supported Yuka and Renji grabbed Mayu as they succumbed to the strange force.

"What on earth is that reiatsu. Not more Menos is it?" Reni and Kouta stepped outside. As Yuka and Mayu regained consciousness all stared at the immense tear in the sky.

"Oh no." All feared the end.

As the tear opened something came out. But it wasn't a hollow or even a Menos.

It was a Diclonius.


	22. Eine neue Königin

22. Eine neue Königin

SERETEI

Mori had struck Izuru with an awkward question. Izuru didn't know what do say. How could you explain to someone why you killed their fellow friend or even a possible relative. Could they all have been born from Lucy's vectors?

"Um...I'm sorry. I can't make excuses for what I did. It was wrong of me to kill her." Izuru was honest with his word. But then flashes of Rukongai residents brutally killed flashed in his mind. "But it was equally wrong of her to kill all those innocent people."

"We have had harsh treatment at the hands of man all our lives. That is why some of us kill senselessly. Besides she was under the influence of Lucy's demon." Mori explained as she too succumbed to the recent demonic trance.

"Trust me Mori, you have all atoned for your sins and Soul Society can forgive you for that."

Mori managed to smile past the death of her fellow Diclonii. A hell butterfly interrupted the peace.

"What's this about?" Expecting to receive a message from one of his captains he sent out to fight the Menos."

Instead came the voice of a lieutenant not posted to fight the Menos.

"Renji?"

_#This is an urgent message to Soul Society. Somehow a Diclonius has entered through a Garganta. She is very hostile and is destroying buildings and throwing around citizens. Send help as soon as possible!#_

Izuru feared the worst. "Mariko...so you have found a way out of Hueco Mundo."

Mori was even more shocked. "Oh no! She is bad. She is not like us. Even when not under Demonic influence she only thinks of killing."

"It's okay Mori. The Gotei 13 can handle her."

Izuru know faced a dilemma. A rogue Diclonius was attacking the real world. Send a few of the captains over there to fight her but then who was sealing the gargantas and stopping the Menos? Izuru needed time to think.

But time was one dimension a Shinigami could not manipulate.

MEANWHILE...KAMAKURA ISLAND

Renji grabbed the hilt of his sword signifying the inevitable battle. Kouta looked closely and recognised the girl in the sky.

_~Mariko...~_

The only encounter he had previously had with her was only a year ago when she was sent with the Special Assault Team to eliminate Lucy and Nana. When he arrived at the scene she was torturing and nearly killed Nana.

"She is bad news. She will kill many." Kouta shrieked.

"Stay inside. I will deal with this." Renji took a heroic stance as a protector of humans.

"But Renji she is dangerous. Let me help you then" Kouta tried to warn the Shinigami.

"Please. I'm a Shingami. We kill monsters like her for a living. Besides you will not be of any help. You're only a human."

"But."

"You need to stay here and protect those two." Renji pointing two of his digits at Yuka and Mayu.

Kouta thought for a moment. "You're right Mr. Renji. Good luck. I will keep a watchful eye here."

"I will handle her until reinforcements from Seretei arrive so I'll be fine." Renji flew off towards the invisible threat to this peaceful town.

"Kouta..." Yuka sighed.

"I will not lose you two." Kouta swore.

_~I won't lose Lucy...again~_

FOREST

The group took a brief rest for the night as they would soon resume travels to fight the Menos. Ichigo walked out of the camp into a clearing. A small ridgeline of mountains obscured the potential chaos on the other side.

~_I cant sense them anymore, where are they?~_

"Morning Ichigo." Rukia yawned loudly as she exhaled into the natural breeze. "We will soon fight together to defeat the hollows."

Ichigo nodded.

"Oi." Yoruichi called the two over as breakfast was about to be served. She had found a rabbit and made a shoddy attempt at cooking the entrails. As Kurama and the others woke up they choked at the odour.

"Glad I don't need to eat it." Kurama commented as Shinigami didn't need food for nourishment.

"Hey. I was only thinking about our living friends." Yoruichi barked as she saw a retching bunch of humans.

Ichigo, Tatsuki and Rukia managed to hold in the vital food. Nana was still sleeping as the others talked about there plans.

"I believe we need to fly over those mountains and we should find some Menos." Yoruichi suggested.

"It's pointless. I can't sense them anymore." Ichigo pointed out.

"What are you saying Ichigo?" Rukia turned in concern but also hope that the Menos were finally controlled.

"I could sense there spiritual pressure last night. It was really strong. But someone has already been there and killed them."

"But I thought Soul Society was still occupied. Who else would have been there?" Kurama said.

"AHH!" The group rushed to a rather stressed Nana. She was breathing heavily and rocking back and forth like she had seen a murder.

"What's the matter Nana?" Kurama rushed to her aid.

Nana tried to speak past her shudders. "Something...evil...has arrived..."

"Is it the Menos?" Ichigo asked wondering why he could not sense anything.

"Ma...Mariko...." Nana withdrew to a foetal position as she reminisced her fight with the girl. Rather she was part of a childish torture under her invisible hands.

The others had no idea who she was talking about – except of course Kurama who stepped back in shock.

"Do you know who Mariko is sir?" Tatsuki asked the stricken man.

"Yes...she is my daughter...and one of the most powerful Diclonius ever conceived..."

BACK AT KAMAKURA...

Mariko was having fun destroying the buildings and crushing fleeing citizens with her powerful arms. It was like a childish game of stomping on ants.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!"

"Hey little girl! Stop that at once!" Mariko stopped her playing to face the voice. She recognised the person as one of the Shinigami.

"Not more of you." She cursed as she unleashed her vectors.

"HOWL...ZAMBIMARU!" The strange shaped blade crumbled as the vectors charged through.

"Shit she's powerful. BANKAI."

Renji had no choice to use his skeletal serpent on the girl. As it bared its fangs the serpent travelled around the forcefield of her vectors.

"HAHAHAHA. What a fun little toy you have there." Mariko started picking apart the various segments of the serpent.

Renji cursed but remembered his secret power. "You think this is a toy, but it far more powerful than your childish brain can comprehend." As he said that, the various segments surrounded the girl and the spikes faced her at all angles. Mariko didn't change her face at this, instead she grew more confidence. The spikes came in on her. Not even her vectors could stop the mighty power of Renji's Bankai.

Or so it seemed...

"Blast." Renji felt defeat approaching as the strange girl was unscathed. She now held twenty-six of the segments in her hands.

"This is the end." Mariko brought the segments in on Renji – mocking his move. Many holes covered Renji's body as he slowly fell to the ground.

_~Dammit. I wasn't strong enough again.~_

Flashes of previous battles reminded Renji of failure. Twice defeated by Ichigo and again by his captain Byakuya, Aizen and the Eight Espada.

_~Sorry Rukia~_

A flashing person cushioned his long fall. It was Yoruichi.

"Renji!" Another familiar person ran over to the tattered man.

"Ru...kia."

Tears bushed off into the distance as she landed into his body. "Please don't die Renji."

"Rukia...I'm sorry...I should have waited for you all to come."

Atop the sky a substitute Shinigami bared his large sword at the foe. "Explain yourself girl. Why have you attacked this village?"

"Fool. You dare speak down to me." Mariko hissed "Maybe you should look at your comrade down there." Her eyes indicated the fallen victim.

"RENJI! You will pay for this." Ichigo slapped his hand with his sword hand. "BAN-KAI"

"She has already killed all these people. She truly is a monster." Kurama noticed as he held his surrogate daughter.

"Stay back Papa. I must fight." Nana jumped up.

"No Nana she is too dangerous I don't want to lose you."

"I have to help that boy up there, he has no idea of the danger approaching." She leapt up into the sky.

"NANA!" Kurama felt pathetic. All this time as a konpaku and he hadn't attained Shinigami powers at all.

_~I cannot protect her anymore...I am weak...~_

Rukia sobbed as she now held her close friend from Soul Society.

"Rukia." Renji spoke weakly.

"Yes Renji."

"Why did you have to leave Seretei?"

"Because I wanted to..." She thought of Ichigo and when he was with Lucy. She clung his kimono angry at herself. "Because I was selfish...I'm so sorry!"

"No its just..."

"Yes Renji." Rukia quickly sniffed to hear the response.

"I would've done it too...just to be with you..." Renji pulled a weak smile.

"Oh Renji you still can. We just need to heal you."

"You know who you're destined to be with Rukia..."

"Who is that...?" But she received no response. "Renji...you didn't finish...Renji!? Renji!? Renji!?"

The Shinigami's eyes drifted into an eternal slumber.

Rukia gasped as she knew he was gone.

"RENJIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

It seems Mariko was too powerful even for Renji. How will they face this new threat whilst Soul Society manages an even bigger threat? Find out in the next chapter.


	23. Körper überall

23. Körper überall

SOMEWHERE IN AFRICA...

Soi Fon and her Diclonii had covered almost the entire continent. It seemed many of the rituals used by many of the tribes naturally held of the Menos so it was merely a matter of fixing the holes in the sky.

"We should reach Cairo soon. Then we can head off to Japan." Soi Fon informed the team.

A message came from Soul Society. A concerned Izuru was at the other side.

_#Soi Fon you're job is done now. Head to Kamakura in Japan. Mariko has arrived on Earth.#_

"How could she escape Hueco Mundo? Are you sure its her?"

_#It is definitely her. Renji sent us a hell butterfly.#_

"We still have Cairo to do, should we firstly-"

_#The Menos are not our issue anymore. The balance has been restored. Just send your unit over there now. I am going to inform the other captains as well.#_

"Got it." Soi Fon signed off as she turned to her trio of Diclonii. "According to Soul Society Mariko has entered the World of the Living."

"Oh no." The Diclonii feared her for her different nature.

"We need to go to Kamakura and stop her before she kills anyone." Little did Soi Fon know that hundreds of civilians already succumbed to her deadly destruction.

The girls looked uneasy about facing someone who just recently killed a comrade. Eventually they decided hey should go help.

"As leader of the punishment squad, she will die for betraying Soul Society."

QUEBEC - CANADA

Kommamura breathed a sigh of relief as he sheathed his zanpakuto. He had used his Bankai multiple times since fighting on Earth and it was consuming his energy.

"Sir we should take a break." A thoughtful Shinigami assistant advised.

"You girls go ahead. I must save as many people as possible from the hollow." Kommamura looked to the sky in memory of his lost master. Although he wasn't there he knew both he and Ukitake had fallen to each other's blade. Upholding the code was paramount for his master and Kommamura had to continue his legacy. He had no time to, nor could he afford expending energy, over grief.

Message.

"Its captain Izuru."

Kommamura took a few paces from the group to undertake a brief communication with the Shinigami.

"Understood." Kommamura returned to the group, his ears drooped slightly.

"What's the matter sir?"

"Mariko is here in the world of the living."

Several minutes of silence allowed the tranquil landscape to return.

"So what should we do?"

LATIN AMERICA

Shunsui had taken a long break from fighting homogenous beasts as he rested on a rock in the shade of a palm tree. Often a wayward Gillian would show up and the alert Diclonii would have to extinguish it. Although it was petty work they were getting annoyed of the mans sluggishness.

"We can't just stay here, we have to keep moving." One of the pink-haired girls raised.

"Should we wake him up?" Another suggested.

"Why are we still helping them? Now's our chance to live free of control." The third one pointed out.

All three stopped for a moment. Before a decision was made the mobile device attached to Shunsui's robe buzzed off.

The senior captain looked flabbergasted as if he woke from a wonderful dream. Nanao was on the other side of the phone.

"Oh hey sweetie I was just dreaming about you, do you miss me already?"

_#Please. You can stay away forever and I won't shed a tear for your absence.# Nanao pouted. #But this is a serious message about Mariko.#_

"Yeah she is a troublemaker." Shunsui seemed to shrug off her murderous nature.

_#Izuru has ordered all captains with their Diclonii to go immediately to Kamakura Island in Japan where she has been spotted.#_

"Oh but I was enjoying a midday siesta..." Shunsui cried.

_#Stop thinking about sleeping and do something useful#_

"It can't be helped then."

The small group disappeared in a flash into an unknown chaos.

NEWCASTLE – AUSTRALIA

Hisagi slashed his final Menos with a sweep of his double-bladed scythe. Only a few Menos clusters were spotted on the entire continent and only 150 holes sealed by the Diclonii. Not surprising due to Australia's relatively low population.

"Are we done here in Australia?" A warily Diclonii asked the melancholy captain.

"Yeah." The highly marked warrior gazed at the rising sun. It burned his eyes but he did not care. He had always maintained a burning desire after slaying his former captain in the Arrancar War.

"So where are we going next?" A smart looking Diclonius said.

But a message from Izuru interrupted. The third squad captain explained the situation in Japan and that they all needed to get there immediately.

Hisagi hung up and now addressed his group. "Let's go." He didn't say where to but did he even know the path he was heading. Should he preserve justice or was it all a farce. Why bother when everything that you cherish can fall apart in an instant?

_~Tch. God-dam justice...I will help you for another day...~_

PARIS - FRANCE

Momo's group seemed to be having a hard time fighting Gillian class Menos. Momo generally felt uneasy about fighting. She even begged a for a way to spare the traitorous Aizen's life during the war. She would swing her sword at one giant then be bumped and completely off her guard towards another.

_~I'm no good at this...Izuru won't like me now...~_

Meanwhile her Diclonius friends had tirelessly sealed another Garganta and were now helping the captain slay the remaining beasts.

"Oh well done girls." Momo shyly said as she virtually passed the title of captain over.

_#Momo are you there?#_

"Ahh!" Momo fell to the ground as she was shocked by the voice. "Is-is that you Kira?"

_#Yes I am contacting you from Soul Society#_

"Oh ok. What's the matter?"

Izuru too had feelings for Momo but hadn't expressed them yet. So he was not sure about putting her in direct conflict with the rogue Diclonius.

_#Um...how's your progress been?#_

Momo sighed. "Ohh...It's been hard work. We've only been to two cities so far."

_#Well keep up the effort. We're all counting on you.#_

A shine entered Momo's eye. "Yes sir-Kira I mean...captain Izuru..."

Izuru chuckled _#Relax Momo. Your too tense. We're all captains it doesn't matter how informal you __address__ me# _Izuru admired her timid nature.

"Okay I will try harder and defeat all the hollow for you."

_#That's good. I hope your subordinates are doing well too. Okay bye-bye# _Izuru signed off rather informal in manner compared to the way he addressed the others. He would let her continue fighting low class enemies for now. He couldn't stand thinking about her being torn limb by limb from the vectors of Mariko.

Onto the next destination for Momo – towards a final battle for the others.

KAMAKURA ISLAND

Ichigo maintained his stance as he watched for the horned girl's next move. She was very young but cunning and thought of killing as a game.

"Enough of this staring competition. Here I go!" She flew towards the fiery-haired boy with her vectors flailing behind.

Ichigo had faced these kind of things before. He took on Lucy when she had forty vectors. She was young an therefore must have been weaker. He brought up the flat of his sword ready to block maybe one or two vectors.

But how he got it wrong.

Soon his whole body was overwhelmed by the arms of goddesses. Poking and stabbing lightly. She was toying with this one.

"Dammit. I underestimated her power." Ichigo cursed past the rising and falling blood droplets.

She came again with them all but this time he jumped back in time to see them pick up dust. It was like a mine field going off in the air. He drew back his sword gathering black-red energy at it's tip.

"GETSUGA...TENSHOU"

A wave of death flew towards Mariko. She did not try and dodge instead she moved into it's path. A large explosion of spiritual energy sent a shockwave below. Rousing more residents of the sleepy town.

Ichigo wondered why she was asking for suicide but as the dust cleared he knew her sick plan all along was to utilise Getsuga's power. Twenty six flaming balls of black which flickered red and blue, radiated around her body. Her smile more wicked than even the most sadistic hollow.

"Getsuga...Ten-shou...?" Mariko innocently mocked her opponent.

"Damn you bitch." Ichigo reared up for another strike but she struck first. The flaming balls of energy burning away the fabric of Ichigo's upper clothing. His body had been charred considerably. Ichigo huffed as he mustered up some energy to attack again.

Mariko, looking very confident swiped the oncoming boy with one of her vectors throwing him twenty metres into a small building. The apartment toppled over and piles of rubble pounded Ichigo until he was barely able to stand. He used his blade to prop himself up like a cane.

"Your blasty thing was fun to play with but now I'm bored with you." Mariko would finish him in one blow.

But the vectors retracted before she could see her goal.

"What on earth?" She could then make out the oscillating fingers piercing her head.

_~That girl~_

"I must stop you before you cause any more deaths." A stern pink-haired girl in a torn black dress called out. Nana had full advantage of Mariko now. She would be the hero.

"Tch. I can't use them now." Mariko cursed as Nanas vectors lunged at her.

Under her breath...

"Looks like I'll have to use it already..."

As the vectors edged to be inches from her body...

"PARALYZE THE LIMBS..."

Kurama was alarmed. "No...this cannot be..."

"DESTROY ALL IN YOUR PATH..."

Nana saw a flash of Demonic Lucy in front of Mariko as she incanted. "No...I must kill her before she finishes."

"AWAKEN..."

"NOOOOO!!! I WON'T LET YOU..."

"MURAMUSA!!!!!!!!"

The eruption that followed obliterated all structures within a three kilometre radius. Buildings, trees, people, all vaporised. Even newly formed konpaku were not able to maintain composure and instantly dissolved into reishi. Somehow, Tatsuki, Rukia and Kurama withstood the impact. So to Ichigo and Nana.

As bodies lay scattered throughout the crater, one body rose to the heavens. The angelic demon would tear this world apart with her two-hundred and sixty extended limbs.

"Thank you for this power...I will finish what Lucy couldn't."

* * *

What could this be all about? Has Muramusa found a new host? If so what tremendous power does she sustain? Will the captains arrive in time before the fabric of our universe is torn? You must read on to find out. 


	24. Gerissen durch zwei Welten

24. Gerissen durch zwei Welten

_HUECO MUNDO_

_Mariko trudged against an infinite desert. A animal-like beasts with a masks would occasionally follow her until she casually cut them apart. Maybe the man in white was right._

_~"You will enter the world of the hollows and never be able to escape"~_

_The reishi felt very heavy here so she couldn't manipulate any sort of portal. Perhaps she should start to learn to live with the masked beasts._

_COUGH-COUGH. Mariko gazed over a dune to see a man lurching over a quartz tree. He was draped in white robes and was coughing violently till blood oozed out._

_Mariko knew the man was vulnerable. She craved to kill something other than an animal. As she crept up to the turned man she produced her twenty-six vectors._

_"Foolish girl." The man spoke past his wheezes._

_Her vectors had been neutralised by an even more powerful and similar bunch of vectors._

_"Who are you?" Mariko asked in frustration._

_"You may call me Muramusa. You remind me of another girl with an ability like that." Rotating his finger around the array of flailing arms._

_"Lucy..." She said under her breath._

_"Yes that's her. Are you two in close ties?"_

_"What's it to you?"_

_"I have a proposition for you."_

_Mariko offered an ear of interest. If this man knew a way out of here she would be free to reign destruction on Earth._

_"I can give you my power. I will make your amazing arms more powerful and tenfold more numerous. You will be able to rip apart the fabric of these two worlds itself once you have attained my power."_

_Mariko wanted power. To be able to rule the heavens and be able to do whatever she wanted. "Ok so what's the catch." She was still a bit suspicious. After all, why did this man have Diclonius powers?_

_"All I need in return is your body to settle in. I won't have any influence over your motions...much."_

_Mariko felt uneasy about this strange man but how could she turn down such a godly power. _

_Muramusa let out an open palm with his vector. Mariko did the same. The invisible handshake of damnation commenced. This contract would be permanent. Any objections would mean death._

_"Now how do we get out of here?" Mariko asked._

_"I will help you once I enter your sub-conscious." Mariko thinned and stretched as his body flew up Mariko's nose like rising steam._

_~~~~~"Now clasp your hands. That's it, now stretch your arms out as far as they can go. Now pull away from each other like your tearing open a package. Your world awaits you."~~~~~_

_Mariko jumped through the portal._

_~~~~~"Use me wisely and remember my name...MURAMUSA..."~~~~~_

NEW KARAKURA

A sonic boom burst the eardrums of many residents as the shockwave from before spread across the entire region. The hundreds of Menos that were terrorising the town had succumbed to the elevated spiritual pressure and dissolved.

A group of four looked equally confused at each other.

"What the hell was that?" Isshin looked into the distance trying to find the origin.

"Whatever it was it has done this job for us." Tessai noted all the disappearing Gillians.

"Well maybe its nothing. I'm going back home before the girls find out I'm gone." Isshin sheathed his sword.

"But Isshin shouldn't we still check what that thing was just then?"

"Go ahead...my job was just to protect this town. You go stick your nose elsewhere." Isshin disappeared in a Shunpo step.

Ururu and Jinta looked up at their much larger co-worker.

"We better see master Urahara about this first. I got a bad feeling about this spiritual aura I'm sensing."

KAMAKURA ISLAND – MAPLE INN

Luckily the Maple Inn avoided the worst of the shockwave. Kouta shielded Yuka and Mayu from the noise and the heavy feeling resulting from the spiritual pressure radiating. Of course Kouta nor the others knew that. All they knew was that the red-haired man said he was going to fight Mariko.

"I hope that man's okay. I better check the scene." Kouta got up and opened the door into and apocalyptic world. Almost all of the peaceful island was a crater of death and destruction. Areas that weren't grey with dirt were red with blood as all the citizens of the sleepy town slept an eternal slumber.

_~What destruction. Everyone...dead~_

"What is it Kouta?" Yuka got up to check the scene.

"No please don't look." Kouta begged with them.

"Are we gonna be okay?" Yuka suspected the worst.

Kouta looked into the eyes of Yuka, then young Mayu sitting on the floor, fear taking over their eyes.

"I don't know this time. I just don't know."

Yuka and Mayu looked down in sadness. Kouta gazed at the scorched Earth.

_~If only you were here to save us...Lucy~_

MEANWHILE...

The sky bled crimson as the demonic Diclonius had awaken. Only this was a third generation Silpelit which meant she had attained a power Lucy could only dream of. No Diclonius has ever had so many vectors. Only they were so immense with power they radiated purple and crimson, blending with the transformed sky. Her clothes were not able to sustain the impact and a metal lotus flower gaped from her abdomen. Orange and red markings covered her body and her eyes burnt like a furnace. Her hair turned red and flickered like flames. Her teeth bore fangs and her horns extended much longer and curved inwards like a devil.

This was not a demonic Diclonius but the ultimate queen of all Diclonii.

Nana shrieked as she calculated Mariko's new power. So many vectors she couldn't keep count. They stretched for hundreds of metres and glowed purple-crimson.

"She is no longer a Diclonius...She has become a monster..."

Kurama choked at the sight of his own daughter. She was unrecognisable. F Kurama killed her at birth she never would have become aware of her powers. But now his sworn daughter was about to fight this fiend.

"NANA! You cannot win against her now. Fall back."

Nana looked down at papa. "Papa I must stop her. She has created enough destruction."

Ichigo finally got up after a brief recovery and stood next to Nana.

"You orange-haired fool, retreat at once. She is too strong for both of you."

"You ready little girl." Ichigo shrugged off.

"Be careful. I know from experience what she is capable of."

"Me too." Ichigo gripped his Zangetsu tight.

The two advanced towards the demon. Vectors swinging slowly but with massive force from various directions. As Mariko picked up one another twenty followed. Ichigo zipped past them all – they were too slow. Nana just managed to dodge them as well.

A few more metres....almost there...

Fusion of a hundred giant arms coming in on the two fighters. Ichigo used his sword and Nana her few vectors to brace against the crushing force. They were back-to-back, strength depleting by the second.

A gaping hole near Mariko's heart distracted her enough for the two to be saved.

Mariko's screams resembled a hydra as her arms waved about uselessly. The sound as deafening as the initial shockwave.

"Who could that have been?" Ichigo questioned.

A lone Byakuya remained on the ground, smoke rising from his finger. Suddenly Soi Fon flashed past and stabbed the girl with Suzemabashi. More captains arrived next to Byakuya. Kommamura, Shunsui, Hisagi, Kenpachi and Mayuri. The Gotei 13 had finally heeded the distress call.

"Yes reinforcements." Ichigo smiled.

Mariko spun and bashed her vectors wildly, shaking up the earth as she grew frustrated by pain.

"Muramusa. How do I stop this pain!?"

_~~~~~"It's alright Mariko. Just sacrifice a few of your vectors to heal that wound."~~~~~_

The hole swirled shut as a purple scar remained, signifying her used vectors. The stab wound from Soi Fon also disappeared.

Soi Fon cursed as she flashed for another strike with the hornet. A healthy Mariko sliced at her with her mighty arm blade just as Soi Fon was inches from her target. Soi Fon had barely realised that she was Bifurcated until she felt her upper body thundering towards the ground. A curve of blood traced her path as Ichigo and the other captains only just noticed the fast strike.

"Holy shit. Even Soi Fon fell to this girl. She barely stood a chance."

Yoruichi ran to the aid of her former subordinate. Soi Fon was beyond healing.

"Hey Miss Yoruichi...I'm glad I get to see your sweet face before I die..." Soi Fon grew weaker by the second.

"Please Soi Fon. If you hold on a little longer, I can use my kido to save you." Yoruichi knew she couldn't make a difference.

Soi Fon tried in vain to raise an arm to Yoruichi's face but stopped midway. Yoruichi gripped her hand tight and rubbed it against her face. Tears raining down of Soi Fon's unresponsive face.

_~I'm sorry Soi Fon~_

100 METRES ABOVE THE GROUND

Mariko laughed in delight as she caught and played with her opponents legs. Waving them about like a trophy.

"ENOUGH!" Kommamura was outraged by the girls lack of empathy. He unleashed his massive Bankai. Shunsui and Hisagi followed by releasing their Shikai. The remaining captains leapt into the air. With their unified force they would beat this girl.

But with one massive sweep the masterful Shinigami were knocked to the ground.

"Damn." Shunsui commented.

"That's it I'm bored playing with dolls." Mariko hissed as she brought up her hundreds of arms into the sky. She parted the very heavens as a massive hole, larger than any garganta, tore apart the sky.

"What is she doing?" Hisagi asked shocked.

"She's tearing apart this very world." Byakuya solemnly noted. "It is too late."

The crimson sky gave way to a swirling black hole of doom. Thunder and lightning circled the hole as masked fiends rained down on earth.

"A plague of hollows." Shunsui now looked alarmed.

The hollows would prove to be trouble as they flooded continuously from the sky. Slashing them in vain the Shinigami did however more and more would soon replace those fallen.

As the hollow fell by the hundreds then thousands, Another crack streaked the sky. But this was not just a hole. Buildings were seen in the sky. Old buildings, resembling feudal Japan. This could only be one place.

"Soul Society."

* * *

Earth is now torn between two worlds - literally. There is no hope. The captains aren't strong enough to defeat Mariko. Who remains to challenge the fiend before its too late? Next chapter out soon.


	25. Hoffnung

25. Hoffnung

KAMAKURA ISLAND

Hollows, two gaping wounds in the sky and a terrifying child with an incomprehensible power. How would the Gotei 13 solve this massive problem?

Kommamura stood up from the wreckage. "Let me hold of the hollow...You should all fight that girl up there."

"I will fight this girl." Byakuya came forth. "I have nearly defeated her once, I can do it again."

"Are you crazy you can't take her alone." Hisagi tried to reason with the noble officer but he wouldn't budge. He left in a flash and in an instant reappeared in front of Mariko.

"**Don't worry I'll compete for her blood as well." **Kenpachi went on a blind pursuit of the Diclonius, wishing to repent for his shameful defeat against Lucy previously.

"Go now. I will fight the hollow." Kommamura glowed red as he called forth his massive Bankai. It would kill 30 hollow in one sweep but still was barely holding them off.

Meanwhile the remaining captains Looked in concern at the image of Rukongai in the sky. A captain class officer and a small pink-haired girl suddenly jumped out from the large crack.

"Captain Izuru."

"This looks bad guys. I noticed the hole and decided to help out." Once he had a look at Byakuya and Kenpachi fighting a crazed Mariko he nearly collapsed in shock. "What has she become!?"

"I believe she has transformed." Mayuri hypothesized. "Her reiatsu seems similar to that of a captain class Shinigami. If I were not mistaken, perhaps she has become acquainted with her 'zanpakuto'."

"But she is not a Shinigami. How would that be possible?" Izuru questioned the madman's theory.

"Well after brief researching with the Diclonii species it seems they are clearly superhuman in comparison to an ordinary soul. It would be possible to achieve Shinigami like status within days of being exposed to Soul Society's high reishi levels." Mayuri rolled the eyes in the back of his head in delight.

Izuru felt uncomfortable about such a possibility so he turned his attention to the more pressing issue. "We need the Diclonii to seal Hueco Mundo and Soul Society."

Shunsui responded. "Well they were hanging around us just before we got here...we went through this forest and once we got here they left."

"Does that not alarm you the slightest?" Izuru attacked Shunsui's laid back nature.

"I thought they were just taking a break from all that work." Shunsui shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm sure they'll show up captain." Hisagi reassured.

Izuru then remembered something Mori had told him. "Hey Mori." Looking down at his assistant Diclonii. "You said you can sense your friends at close range right?"

"Yes usually...but..." She frowned.

"What is it Mori?" Izuru parting her smooth hair.

"Mariko is all I can sense. She is interfering with my ability."

Izuru bunched his fists in frustration. The time they needed the Diclonii most and they were not around. All he could do was wait and hope Byakuya and Kenpachi' were able to defeat Mariko.

MEANWHILE...

"Hahahahahaha!!!" Mariko seemed to produce an infinite amount of vectors; Byakuya though was too fast for her slow strikes. It seemed that for the luxury of increased power, her vectors had additional weight. Multiplied by over two-hundred and she would be swinging a skyscraper.

Byakuya too was facing frustration. She had ten times as many vectors as last time and so could deflect and block all of his moves – even a thousand tiny blades. This was soon becoming a war of attrition.

"**I know I'm hittin somethin but I don't taste blood." **Kenpachi seemed to be of limited assistance as he simply sliced at transparent limbs.

Ichigo and Nana returned to help the captains. Ichigo had now donned his hollow mask.

"Hey Ichigo." Nana quickly deduced a plan.

"Yes"

"Try and create a diversion for a while...if I can reach her head I should be able to cancel her vectors long enough for you to stab her."

"Can you guys really do that to each other?" Ichigo was interested.

"No only I know how to do it." Dodging a flying arm. "Quickly! Go!"

Ichigo darted to the left of Mariko's body and had a chance to speak with Byakuya. "Hey Byakuya can you help me distract this girl. We have a plan."

"We? I am dealing with her. I need not help from a commoner." But there was no time for bickering. A near encounter with a vector changed that. "OK I'll help you boy."

_~I nearly lost my head there. I must not be so arrogant.~_

Byakuya swirled around his many cherry blossoms as Ichigo flung small Getsuga blasts at Mariko. She responded by moving her arms indiscriminately, Kenpachi took an unsuspecting blow and fell a hundred metres to the ground. Luckily the vector bounced off his sword so he was unscathed but stunned.

"Dammit its no use." Ichigo was contemplating defeat.

"I know a move that will keep her occupied enough for a decisive blow." Byakuya morphed his blades into a sphere which engulfed Mariko's body.

"What the hell is this?" Mariko couldn't swipe away the blades as her arms were too long now.

A gap was made for someone to enter. Nana came through with her vectors ready for the paralysis strike.

KOMMAMURA'S BATTLE

Kokujo Tengen was starting to rust at the prolonged use against the waves of hollow. Hisagi soon came to help, so to Shunsui, but still it was getting exhausting. Not only that but the more hollow they killed the crack in soul Society became larger and larger.

Izuru panicked, "Soul Society is collapsing into the World of the Living. The balance has been altered...WHERE ARE MY DICLONII!?"

MEANWHILE...

Nana stopped in her tracks, centimetres from striking Mariko. A heavy hand had just managed to grasp her torso.

_~Oh no! She has caught me...~_

Nana struggled in vain as the heavy hand bagen crushing her ribs. She winced as she was being tortured, only this time death was inevitable.

"Nana" Ichigo reached out.

"NANA." Kurama felt helpless below.

Nana's once elegant dress ripped and burst under the pressure. It was merely hanging on her shoulders now. Not that it would matter as Mariko produced one more vector hovering around Nana's head.

"Shame we couldn't be friends Nana."

The vector thrusted towards Nanas head but then diverted and missed terribly. What had happened? Mariko disliked the feeling she had when imagining killing someone and ripping them apart, only for it not to come to fruition.

But where was her arm? She looked at the missing left limb plummet to the ground. It was not the orange haired boy. He was too far away. So too Byakuya and the others. One thing was for sure...

"KYAHH!!! NO!NO!NOO! IT HURTS!" As she swung around she dropped Nana. Nana was too weak to use her vectors, Kurama managed to catch her.

"Pa...pa...I got my dress ruined...I'm sorry..." She fell unconscious.

"It's okay Nana."

Mariko clasped at the area where her left arm once was. "Dammit which one of you did it? I will show no mercy to whoever cut off my arm."

"Stop whingeing little girl. You will only make yourself bleed more..."

Mariko, Ichigo, Byakuya, no-one expected to see her again. But she was here now. Now able to form reishi under her feet to stay afloat, her four vectors brought fear to even Mariko.

"So your finally arrived. Former queen..."

* * *

The showdown between Lucy and Mariko begins...who will win? 


	26. Für den Titel der Königin

26. Für den Titel der Königin

KAMAKURA/SOUL SOCIETY/HUECO MUNDO

Mariko faced her new opponent. She infused a larger portion of her vectors to reform her arm. It was now completely purple, reminding her of Muramusa's presence. She had to put on a stern face. She could not look submissive in front of Lucy. Though she had significantly less vectors and a shorter reach – she was still 'queen Diclonius' for a reason and that was her tremendous power and ferocity, which would have made the living Mariko cringe, but the awakened Mariko now felt she had the advantage.

"Don't be foolish Lucy. I am now far more powerful than you." Mariko stepped back slightly.

"Well then, we should prove your boastful claim." Lucy's smile was now more wicked than Mariko's, fanging teeth bared and a sinister grin like she was ready to tear that arm again and again.

"DAMMIT I AM QUEEN NOW!" Mariko arced numerous vectors into Lucy. A ten metre radius protected Lucy from the vectors.

"What how can you block my heavy vectors? And your range has increased."

"Think next time before saying such foolish things as 'I am queen now.'" Lucy spoke in a monotonous voice. Ichigo was pleased to see Lucy again yet felt a strange vibe coming from her. It was disturbingly similar to when he had to fight her back in his home town.

"Lucy may I-"

"No-one interfere with this fight. I will show this foolish girl what it means to be queen." Lucy thrusted herself back a few metres, leaving a trail of dust swirling upwards into the Garganta; which swirled in a similar manner. Lucy knew she couldn't fight her whilst these giant holes distracted her. She flicked her hands and in an instant all the hollow had exploded into splattered gore. Kommamura and the captains below were completely confused. The hollow that held Kommamura's zanpakuto to ransom had literally been vaporised by an unknown force.

As the hollow blood rained down fifteen blurred shadows revealed themselves. Clad in Shinigami uniform and swishing pink hair. The Diclonii had finally returned.

"Yes, I knew it. They have arrived." Izuru' smiled and even revealed his other eye past the emo fringe.

"Hey I told you that! You were the pessimistic one." Hisagi rebutted from above.

"It doesn't matter, the worlds will now be saved."

"I better go help them." Mori suggested.

Izuru nodded and the Diclonius leapt up to join the others. The group were walking towards Lucy. They stopped when they all lined up in a row behind her. Lucy had called upon her worker bees and now stood seventeen Diclonii against one.

Mariko shivered and leaned back. She was not ready to take on so many Diclonii plus Lucy whom was difficult enough by herself. Fortunately for Mariko this was not Lucy's motive.

"I just wanted to show you that these girls follow me, their mother, their true queen." Now she turned to give a nodding signal to the girls. They simultaneously flashed and ended up circled around the large Garganta and the crack to Soul Society. Mori instinctively followed, not aware of the order, and set herself up a position near Soul Society. The girls all grabbed as much reishi as they could and stared resealing the two wounds in the sky. Slowly but surely the worlds were being divided again.

Mariko smirked. "It will take more than just sliding a fabric to seal the hole I made." As she said that the two tears reverted slightly as the Diclonii slacked off. They would need to keep a hold of the dimensions till they had a chance to recover.

"Your worker bees are now stiches to my tear." Mariko laughed but was quickly cut off by an oncoming jab with Lucy's vector. Mariko dodged to the side and returned her now two hundred vectors into a striking position, like a snake ready to bite its prey. Lucy admired her amazing display but since she could plainly see Mariko's vectors it would be easy to find an opening.

Mariko extended her vectors in rotating succession. Lucy saw this move as predictable and navigated around it. She managed to come within ten metres of Mariko. She hooked her left vector and took out a large chunk of Mariko's flesh and organs.

"Urk..." Mariko doubled over and had to consume more of her vectors to heal the large wound. This would cost her dearly as her entrails flopped out. Ten, twenty, thirty more...

Mariko's entire left torso was now marked a distinct purple. She had used fifty of her new vectors to seal the wound. That was more Lucy was granted after using Muramusa.

_~Dammit Muramusa if she keeps cutting me I won't have any vectors left.~_

_~~~~~Just keep trying to find an opening, remember she has only four vectors which reach only ten metres. You have one-hundred-and-fifty vectors which reach at least two hundred metres. You also have another power with those hands of tours~~~~~_

_~Yes I do~_

Mariko gave Lucy a large slap with her vector which sent Lucy sideways for fifty metres until she gathered her footing on the air. Mariko grabbed at pieces of air and developed flaring blue balls in her hands. "I am the only Diclonii to use my reishi manipulation ability for more than just closing holes in the sky.

"You're wrong again Mariko..." Lucy fully stretched out her four vectors. "I have as well..."

"Bahahahahaha. Alright then I'll take on your four little balls of energy." The blue reishi changed into a more reddish colour once it contacted Mariko's hands. Muramusa had certainly given her a wonderful power.

Lucy gathered up blue energy in even shorter time than Mariko. Lucy's also grew larger and larger to rival even Mariko's hundred and fifty.

_~Dammit even when I get ten times stronger she still equals me.~ Mariko cursed in her head._

The captains and others watched in dismay as two large energy clusters were forming, lighting up the deathly sky. Kouta had run outside and rushed towards the epicentre.

If wounds in in the sky couldn't destroy the Earth; if a legion of Menos couldn't, then this would.

"DIE LUCY!!!"

And with that the immense energy gathered b y the two collided and morphed as one tried to overcome the other. Bursts of electricity jutted out and torched the earth below. Finally the mass of immense energy imploded into a tiny ball, the size of a beach-ball, then a shockwave threw everyone back. The Diclonii holding the sky plummeted to the ground and were knocked out. The impact had also fully sealed the dimensions – one more problem solved.

But Lucy and Mariko both remained in the sky. Drained of most of their energy, it would come down to one final blow.

"YAHHH!!!" Mariko bared her teeth as she charged towards Lucy, whom maintained a straight face as she too charged towards Mariko. Purple and clear limbs drawn and ready for a kill.

The collision of the two Diclonii was much less of a spectacle than the previous collision of energy but was more suspenseful as the two crossed paths in an instant and had there backs turned. Both with static faces. They remained in an idle stance for what seemed like days when it was really only seconds.

Then the torrent of crimson life soup. It was from Mariko. The sight of the wound was hard to tell as blood spurted around her entire body. With a brief gurgle she thundered to the hard ground as her vectors wriggled alongside her. Another crater was made from her large fall and rubble caved in in her body.

Lucy remained there looking unscathed but blood soon covered her body. But it wasn't hers. She flashed down to a familiar face she had to meet again. The person reminded her of everything she hated about humanity and those years in captivity. The inhuman man spluttered as he noticed the large hole in his milky body. He tried to produce a syringe from his pocket but was bisected in two.

"Mayuri Kurotsuchi...I just had to see your face again."

* * *

Yet another twist...I just love pulling your leg fans, but you must've known she would eventually revert back to her old self. What will this mean now for the already battered Gotei 13? Next chapter should be a ripper - literally!


	27. Verrat

27. Verrat

CRUMBLED REMAINS OF KAMAKURA

Mayuri's two halves convulsed and entered spasm for a few minutes but Lucy couldn't stand seeing the man squirm – even if he was already dead. She banged her four vectors across his divided body pummelling the corpse till it was barely recognisable.

"People like you don't deserve dignity..." Lucy continued walking as she past a very shocked Kira Izuru.

"You...you killed him..." Izuru pointed at the Diclonius he briefly saw as an ally. Now she was no better than Mariko.

"I had to. He wanted me as a test subject." Lucy justified her barbaric actions.

"Why, we should have kept you locked up. People would be safe from you. Your a mons-"

A flying vector had pierced Izuru's heart. Blood stringing out as Lucy withdrew her hand. Izuru rolled his eyes back as he fell back to the ground – this time he probably wouldn't get back up.

"Don't you dare call me monster. You were among my captors. You people are the real monsters."

DANGAI EN ROUTE TO KAMAKURA

Momo Hinamori had finally defeat the Menos around her region. She was on her way with her three Diclonii helpers to the meeting place in Japan. She had previously stopped elsewhere but could sense elevated spiritual pressures coming from the Kamakura district.

_~I suppose all the captains must be there~_

She was so proud she had defeated all those Menos she hoped she would see Izuru pull a big smile. She played out the scenario in her head.

_~"Hi Kira. I defeated all the Menos for you like you wanted me too."~ "Well done Momo I'm so proud of you, you did the best job. I thought this would be the best time to tell you how I feel about you."~ "Really. Oh I'm so nervous!"~ "Momo Hinamori. You bring stars to my night sky, sunlight to my otherwise cloudy day and flowers to my deserted planes...what I'm trying to say is..."~_

Momo had to stop before she blushed in front of her helpers. It was almost time to arrive at the meeting spot. She was looking forward to seeing everyone happy and ecstatic the Menos hordes were finally dealt with.

Destruction.

Momo had to recheck her coordinates to make sure she arrived at the right place. She thought she must have arrived at a warzone in Afghanistan. This was not what a typical Japanese town looked like. She walked around yelling out to her comrades. "Kira! Byakuya! Hisagi! Shunsui!?" She then called out for any response. "Anyone here?"

She stopped as she kicked something. A man lying face down, body cut in multiple areas. She turned to see the man was beyond help. "Eek!" Momo didn't like the sight of dead bodies. She ushered the three girls so they didn't have to look. But as she walked past more and more empty streets it was hard not to find bodies lying idle. It was like the fallout of an atom bomb.

"Such devastation. I have to search for the others."

A SHORT DISTANCE AWAY

Lucy had reclaimed the title of queen Diclonii but what was she left with? Would she have to return to Soul Society and be incarcerated for life? Where could she go? There was only one place and it stood out high above from the wreckage.

The Maple Inn.

"Kouta. I will return to you."

Just then a tall figure emerged from the powdered debris. His body revealed tremendous muscles and spiky bells. Limbs from one side of his body missing. It was another on Lucy's hit list.

"You!" Lucy stabbed forth her vectors. The man hopped several metres in the air and managed to pull a somersault before bringing down his angry blade.

"**I knew you could never be trusted. None of your kind."**

The parry threw them both back but they came back for another strike. Lucy's blades hovering around her head. Kenpachi had to rely on his superior sense of sound and smell to catch his prey.

CRRSH! Metal and invisible hands collide. Lucy was now stronger than last time but Kenpachi had pride on his side.

Unfortunately pride does not win battles.

Lucy slid past Kenpachi and ducked around his back. The opening was found and she poked four large holes on the beasts ripped body. He was defeated but would live to fight another day as she left him again in a humiliating state.

"**Crap, why couldn't she just kill me."**

Lucy continued her trek to salvation but was again stopped by a shrill scream. It was far back so she decided to try and ignore it. The person called out to her. She had to turn and see who her new obstacle was.

"You...you did this to him didn't you?" The Shinigami with her hair in a bun lifted up the slain captain. Why did you kill my Kira? Why did you have to take him from me." Tears flooded her eyes and tricked down to her blade. "I WONT LET YOU LIVE FOR THIS!!!" In a flash she reappeared in front of Lucy. The blade was level with her head. Lucy held on with her vectors for dear life. This girl she had now encountered had more ferocity than the last man could ever dream of. That man she killed back there must have been close to her."

_~"Momo Hinamori. You bring stars to my night sky, sunlight to my otherwise cloudy day and flowers to my deserted planes...what I'm trying to say is..."~_

"_Kira. What happened to you. Who did this? Please be okay." Momo __violently__ shook her fallen lover as she arrived just moments to late __at__ the scene. Her Diclonii friends turned there attention to there fallen friends._

"_Please...don't...stay...here...it...is...not...safe." Izuru tried to divert Momo from the battle by leaving her out fighting Gillians for longer._

"_Who did this to you? It will be okay. I will heal you." _

_Izuru used his last ounce of strength to point to the girl walking away in Shinigami uniform who committed the betrayal. "But...I thought we we're all friends now." Momo sniffed._

"_Please go...she...is...deadly...I can't let you die...because I...because I..."_

_Momo bowed her head lower so she could hear the last part. Ever since she lost her beloved captain Aizen in the Arrancar war for treason she had found a new infatuation with Kira Izuru. They graduated from Shinigami academy the same time and both were in fifth squad for a while. She was so close to hearing the three most important words to her. But it was snatched away by Lucy's fatal vectors._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOO"_

Momo's vision was blurred as she fought past the watery eyes. Her sword movements had no form she just wanted to see this girl full of cuts so she could feel the pain Momo felt right now for Izuru. Her shoulders rocked back and forth as she breathed heavily with rage. Her eyes were wide and burned with a passion for revenge. Lucy had to contain this berserker. Momo lifted her sword with both hands and fully arched her back for the full momentum of the arc.

"FOR IZURU!!!"

SPLOOSH.

Momo fought only with passion and aggression but no real style and defence. She left the perfect opening for Lucy and so was impaled in the abdomen. Her face turned blank, pupils narrowed and jaw drooping. She dropped her blade as her muscles relaxed. Would she soon join Izuru in eternal slumber – as particles in the air?

Lucy had not met this girl previously and actually had a bit of sympathy for her. She fought with a type of passion she had not seen for a long time. She would let her be.

"I can understand your grief, but I must go now. I have no time to reason with you." She threw the lady off her vectors and she watched as she travelled through the air. The loose body twisted as it fell towards the hard earth.

A purple haired woman caught Momo just as she reached the ground. Another two Shinigami flashed in front of Lucy. One was definitely a beast in size and appearance. The other had a look of death. Scars running vertically down his eye. The doubled-sided scythes gave him the image of the grim reaper himself.

"I can't believe we trusted your kind. No matter what you do in the end your just murderers. I cannot tolerate that." Hisagi swore he would avenge Momo.

"I think I can heal her." Yoruichi reassured as she rubbed Momo's cold face. She began using kido magic forming a bluish glow on the wound.

Kommamura stepped forth but Hisagi placed his palm on his chest. "This has gotten personal now, let me deal with her." Hisagi's eyes slanted as he gave a deathly stare.

"No Hisagi, she has defeated four of our captains already. We need to team up." Kommamura shadowed Hisagi, he would have to agree with him.

"Fine." He twirled his strange scythe in the air and caught it with a clashing grasp and chains clinging. "Just don't get in my way."

"Understood captain."

As Hisagi advanced he stripped off his captains Haori to reveal his pre-captain uniform. A kimono with no sleeves and a white undershirt. He thrusted one of his scythes in a right sweep – Lucy jumped to easily dodge. As she was in the air she had to fend herself against a giant fist that came out of nowhere. Kommamura had used his Shikai as he had used up a lot of energy with his Bankai. He also didn't think it was appropriate to fight a human sized enemy with a giant.

When Lucy descended she dug into the ground from the weight of the god-fist. She ducked under a dual sweep with both scythes coming together in a scissor motion. Lucy and Hisagi leapt into the air and threw their 'blades' towards each other. Hisagi had two, Lucy however had two more. Both heading towards his face. A large shield took the invisible blow. But it bled upon impact. Kommamura was always loyal to his commander Yammamoto, but he had died. So too was he loyal to his substitute commander Izuru, but alas he too had fallen. Now he just wanted to save someone from peril.

"Kommamura!" Hisagi's pupils followed the large man's descent as a small crater formed around him. He flew down to tend to his friend. "Oh no not you now. Please don't die."

Kommamura smiled. "I'm fine it's just a surface wound." And it was relatively considering his bulky body but he would be no good fighting someone of Lucy's ability. Hisagi was left until the other captains awoke.

Hisagi sprinted in a quick attack to strike Lucy. But then she disappeared in a flash. It was so fast that a mirage of her body remained temporarily until she reappeared a few metres behind Hisagi.

Blood exploded from Hisagi's back as the vectors struck their target. As Hisagi fell another of the Gotei 13 arrived to take him to a safe distance.

"Damn you are strong Lucy. Luckily for you I can't fight a girl." The womaniser that is Shunsui flashed away with Hisagi followed by Yoruichi who had to lug a heavy Kommamura as well.

"I don't mind killing a woman however." A low voice spoke. Lucy's final challenge if she could defeat this man she would be able to live out her afterlife amongst the familiar comfort of Kouta at the Maple Inn.

"I hope your my last enemy. I am getting tired of fighting you guys."

"I will be your last enemy as I Byakuya Kuchiki will end your life." He dropped his sword as the earth pooled around it. He knew he would have to use his Bankai on this powerful foe who now seemed to be able to use a basic form of Shunpo. "You are developing the skills of a Shinigami fast but you will not be able to counter my Bankai."

Two columns of blades rose from the ground and shattered into thousands of pink petals, although they were really tiny blades reflecting light. Lucy would have to be cautious with him.

The blades advanced in a large block so she had no time to dodge. She remembered times in the real world where she diffused bullets with her vectors. She shielded her body with the vectors. Sure enough the blades seem to stop a reasonable distance around her. Byakuya would now resort to stage two of his Bankai.

A ring of swords directing downward materialised from the tiny blades. This stage was only seen by two people previously. Byakuya extended a hand attracting a blade into his right hand.

Lucy was getting fed up with fighting so many consecutive enemies and wanted to end this as soon as possible. She mustered some remnants of energy to produce a small ball of energy. As she shot it towards her foe another sword suspended managed to cancel out the blast.

"I can control any of these swords at my will. But I only need to use one to kill you." Byakuya used Shunpo to end up behind his enemy but Lucy spun and manoeuvred her back to avoid the stab. She than flashed behind Byakuya but he had already anticipated this and was already behind her ready for another ambush with his blade. The sword pierced her side but was not fatal. She cursed as she saw her own blood. She responded with a slice toward Byakuya's head. He stepped back only to be cut superficially on the right side of his face; blood lining down his cheek and dropping from his chin. "That will be the closest you get to cutting me." With that he flashed again to be at her right side. This would make his blade closest to her body. Lucy had her vectors raised and ready to come down. They had inadvertently set themselves up for a deadly offence against their enemy yet left themselves exposed. Both would die in one blow.

But then a stalemate had occurred. Someone had intervened and managed to enter the Senkei. But who knew Byakuya's zanpakuto enough to penetrate through and stop not only his attack with their hand gripped at the blade, but also use their thin sword to block Lucy's hammering vectors.

This boy knew these combatants well and for that reason wanted to protect both equally. The second person to see Senkei the combatants as he held off the two from a simultaneous fatal attack. Byakuya was disgusted at the sight of him stopping the one chance he had at ending the Diclonius' life.

"Kurosaki."

* * *

Mayuri, Izuru, Kenpachi, Momo, Hisagi and Kommamura have either been killed or wounded by Lucy. She had one more foe to pass. Now Ichigo has rejoined the fight. Is he playing the role of peacekeeper or will he have to choose one over the other? Love or loyalty? Next chapter will be published soon...


	28. Wahre Farben

28. Wahre Farben

WITHIN BYAKUYA'S BANKAI

Byakuya spat the orange haired boy's name in disgust. It was an insult to his pride as the 28th head of the Kuchiki clan. Byakuya now questioned why he ever trusted the Diclonii in the first place.

Meanwhile Ichigo had not trained his sight on either Byakuya or Lucy. He also was not particularly happy, rather an expression of disappointment.

Lucy too was surprised of the boy's appearance. She seemed to have reverted back to her old ways and had a killer look on her face even towards Ichigo.

Ichigo stood up and brought down his arm; his back turned away from them. He spoke softly and with heart.

"Lucy. All this time I protected you because I was worried about you. I even thought you would change. But now I see you have hurt many people I care about. And yet. I still can't let Byakuya, or anyone kill you."

He turned back to face Lucy. A tear dangling from both eyes. "Why do I still protect you knowing the kind of person you are!?"

Lucy sighed. She had messed things up in Soul society and here on earth. Was she destined all along to be a killer?

"I have to go somewhere. I don't want to fight with you anymore." She shrugged off and tried to leave the Senkei.

As she walked towards the cage of swords several of them fell down towards her head. She blocked all of them and escaped through the opening where the swords fell from.

"Wait!" Ichigo decided to chase after her but another flying sword zipped passed his body from behind. "Byakuya. What are you doing?"

"I cannot forgive you for interrupting this fight. If I can't kill her I will kill you." Byakuya angled two more swords ready to be released.

"Please be reasonable Byakuya. I don't want to fight you."

"Silence!" The swords flew towards Ichigo as he just dodged them.

"I must stop her. She may try to kill more people. Please Byakuya. More will die unless I stop her myself."

Byakuya looked down knowing he was acting a bit irrational. "Fine. You may go. But don't expect my help after what you did."

As soon as Byakuya removed the cage Ichigo flashed away in an attempt to find Lucy.

Byakuya assessed the terrain of the now flattened town.

_~Mariko, Lucy. You Diclonii are all the same~_

BOTTOM OF STAIRWAY TOWARDS MAPLE INN

Lucy was close to the only place she knew she belonged. After all the atrocities she knew Kouta, Yuka and Mayu would forgive her. As she travelled up the many stairs she briefly reflected the moments she and Kouta had together. The fun times as children, and of course one fateful night where she killed his father and sister. Then she remembered last year when she escaped the Kakuzawa facility and sought refuge here as Nyu. Life was better when she was Nyu.

But now there was no going back...

_~Just open the door.~_

A jet black blade stopped her hand from touching the door. She was so close and she still wouldn't be left alone.

"Lucy. I cannot let you go in there." Ichigo spoke with a stern voice as he meant business.

"Please leave me now. I can't go back after what I did."

"If I don't stop your killer instincts now you will only cause more pain to those who care about you."

Lucy fought back tears and vented air instead. "Just move Ichigo."

"I'm sorry Lucy but I-" before he could finish a vector slashed passed his left arm. The next one was heading for his heart.

Ichigo brought up his sword just in time to block the attack. He was pushed into the door, breaking it apart, and flying down the hallway.

Yuka and Mayu were meanwhile in the dining area and could see the boy in strange clothing fall to the ground – a sword in his hand.

"Agh! Who are you? What do you want?"

Ichigo was distracted by the two and turned his head away from the oncoming strike. He managed to duck as the vectors started destroying parts of the house.

Mayu stood behind Yuka for protection. She picked up a nearby vase as a weapon but as she went into the hallway it shattered without the boy doing anything. She turned right to see the culprit.

"Is that...Nyu?"

Lucy pushed Yuka aside making her hit her back on the wall hard. She was now unconscious.

"Dammit Lucy stop this!" Ichigo ran across the hallway his sword pointed towards her. Lucy grabbed the running Ichigo and threw him aside to another wall. Ichigo wouldn't fall down from such moves. He recovered his stance and managed to get within close combat range. Lucy used all her vectors to hold back the sword which was arcing down towards her. They both released and Ichigo's momentum sent him back to the other end of the hallway.

Mayu now found the courage to enter the hallway but was instantly shocked by the carnage. She also was shocked to see Nyu again.

"Nyu."

"No girl get ba-" Ichigo shielded the girl and absorbed the attack.

"What's going on? I'm scared."

Ichigo managed to smile past the pain in his lower back. "Lucy – I mean Nyu is a little upset right now, I'm going to control her bad behaviour."

"Um...Please sir...don't kill her. I know she has two personalities but I like her as Nyu."

Ichigo smiled as he also remembered the brief but quality time he and Nyu had together.

Lucy was standing over Ichigo with the eyes of a demon. "You don't belong here Ichigo. Get out!" As she said that she literally grabbed all of Ichigo's limbs and tossed him out the front door. She was about to continue fighting when...

"Please return one day...Nyu."

Lucy knew if she dwelled too much on the side of compassion she may go back to Nyu. She couldn't afford to do that right now so she slapped Mayu with her vector knocking her out as well.

_~Dammit I hated to do that to them. But I need to end this now.~_

Lucy crept outside and looked around for Ichigo. Left, right, nowhere.

He was above.

Lucy had no time to use her vectors so rolled to the side as Ichigo formed a small crater. As his head was revealed a white mask with red markings was visible. The last time she fought the mask was only brief but she was undoubtedly defeated.

_~No. Not the mask.~_

Ichigo's sword made friction with the ground and as he let go a red charge of spiritual energy was released. He let out a raspy grunt as he threw the heavy energy crescent at her.

The kimono was burnt away at the left leg and sleeve. Her vectors could only take tha majority of the impact. Fed up with the appearance of a Shinigami, she tore off the rest of the kimono leaving herself bare.

Ichigo drew back his sword for another swipe. Lucy flipped over him and tried to sweep at his legs. Ichigo jumped with his sword holding him up. Unfortunately the end of the sword broke off as Lucy's vectors swept under.

Ichigo would now have to fight with a broken sword. But as he went for another strike his sword was taken off him and thrown metres away down the stairs. Could Ichigo possibly fend off vectors with his bare hands. He had try.

As he focused more he could make out the shimmering effect the vectors made. He clasped one with each hand and was dug into the earth as Lucy advanced.

Ichigo was slowly being buried as Lucy now hovered above. He may have held off two invisible arms but she still had two more to use. And they formed an S, ready to end the battle of Kamakura.

Ichigo was fearing for his life, but then something even more sinister hovered above.

"Look out!"

Lucy slightly turned her head as she got a glance of the peril above. The purple menace had returned – with significantly fewer vectors. Lucy managed to dodge the hooking vectors enough so only her left horn was sliced.

Mariko landed on the ground. She reared up for another strike.

"DIE LUCY!" The demonic Mariko had a craving for revenge. She would stop at no costs to recieve the crown.

But she would now not achieve that goal.

A pure, radiating bright white sword pierced through from Mariko's back. She arced back and gurgled as blood drooled from her mouth. She turned her back to see the awesome blade. Bright white bird wings and a halo surrounded the handle of the blade. The face of the wielder peered passed the ornamental weapon.

"Gurgh...you...you...urk..." Mariko was now close to death as the power of a thousand blades concentrated in one awesome blade had pierced her.

_~~~~Goodbye Mariko. You are no longer fit for my power~~~~~_

_~Wait. I need you to heal me!!!~_

As Byakuya wrenched the blade out Mariko's purple markings disappeared; so too her many vectors. As the wounds were reopened it was now clear that Mariko, the third generation Silpelit, was no more.

Lucy stood back from the scene. Ichigo looked at an exhausted Byakuya as his sword retuned to its normal katana appearance.

"I didn't think you would help." Ichigo noted.

"I said I wouldn't help you fight this girl." Pointing his blade at Lucy. "But I still needed to defeat Mariko."

Byakuya turned his attention to Lucy, observing the lost horn. "I see the horns are your source of telekinetic power. You are weakened, I shall end this Diclonius virus once and for all."

Lucy remained in her stance, knowing a blade was approaching. Ichigo was still confused about Byakuya's words. Was he...going to?

"NO! STOP FIGHTING!"

Byakuya normally wouldn't consider a person's pleas but he had caught the eye of the person shouting running up the stairs. He better have had a good reason to interrupt this battle.

The man crouched as he panted. He looked like he had run a marathon.

"Lu...cy...please...stop...this...for...me..."

Lucy managed to smile past the devastation she and Mariko caused.

_~Kouta. I get a chance to see you...one last time...~_

* * *

The next chapter may be the last. I have spent a lot of time over the last few weeks working on this story. I hope you have still mangaed to catch on to the dynamic plot. I know a lot of you are a bit confused right now but it will all be wrapped up in the next chapter.


	29. Tödliche Anziehungskraft – Endgesetz

29. Tödliche Anziehungskraft – Endgesetz

OUTSIDE MAPLE INN – ATOP THE CARNAGE OF KAMAKURA BELOW

Fate had brought Lucy, Ichigo and Kouta together again. Byakuya was ready with his sword if Lucy tried to pull off anything.

Kouta regained his breath. "I...was down near the battle area when I heard some loud noise coming from up here...so...I returned to make sure Yuka and Mayu were okay."

An image of an unconscious Yuka and Mayu entered Lucy's mind. She wanted to return to the Maple Inn for a second chance with Kouta, but even here she couldn't stop hurting those close to her. She walked towards the edge of the cliff. The large scale fighting destroyed the bush shrouding this secluded area and now the devastation below was in clear view. Mariko may have contributed most to this, but Lucy knew this was all her fault.

"I'm sorry. For all I have done to innocent people." Lucy looked down in contempt

Ichigo had to believe her. Hopefully she would have a chance to rehabilitate.

"It's okay Lucy. I just want you back. Even if you have to be dumb girl from before."

Kouta came forward. "I just want to see you happy and live life in peace, wherever that may be."

Lucy observed the several Shinigami trudging along below the cliff. They were each carrying a wounded person. The Diclonii girls walked along behind. Soon an audience had gathered below the mountain awaiting the final act.

Lucy had never felt such a feeling of regret before. She usually killed without a second thought but now the emotional burden as she thought of Kouta and now Ichigo made her heart bleed with sorrow. Yet no matter how hard she tried to change, she was and will always be a killer.

"Kouta. Remember that thing I told you ten years ago?"

"Huh?" Kouta still couldn't pinpoint distant memories other than of course the tragic ones.

"I told you that if I ever killed a lot of people for you to stop me...by." She sobbed as she finished her sentence. "I would need you to kill me."

Ichigo couldn't believe what he had heard. "Wait Lucy. What are you saying?" His mask now crumbled away so his human face could be expressed.

"Even in my brief afterlife, I have caused even more deaths than when I was living. Just by living I am making others suffer."

"But Mariko was responsible for all this." Ichigo waving his hand to show the many craters that once was Kamakura town.

"If I hadn't escaped Soul Society, I would never had to encounter Zaraki and Bando, I would never have met Muramusa and awakened all the others, the monsters would not have attacked Earth, and Mariko would not have tried to fight me for queen. All this, everyone who died, was as a result of my escape. I was destined to be a test subject in my life and afterlife."

Even Byakuya had to look to the ground and feel sorry for Lucy. Such is life. She would never be allowed to have the taste of freedom.

Ichigo walked towards Lucy. "I understand that what has happened is horrible and can never be justified, but...I can't let you die...even when I was fighting you when you were demonic, and just now, I had to hold myself back. Because I couldn't live with myself knowing I had taken another life." Ichigo clenched his fist where his sword would have been, capturing a few tears. "And everytime I see your face, I still see that innocent child-like Nyu that I saw fall out of the sky. It was like the heavens gave me something to protect again."

Kouta had to say something as well as he wasn't prepared to lose Lucy again. "I agree Lucy. If you want, you can stay here with us; we'll fix up the house a bit but its okay. Or you can live with your friend Ichigo...I remember he told me what he thought about you."

"I can't stay here." Lucy hastily replied. "Just look at what I did to Yuka and Mayu." She swayed her two vectors towards the tattered house.

Kouta walked in slowly and soon noticed his cousin lying on the floor. "Yuka!" He ran over to her and picked her up. Yuka, roused by the commotion, slowly opened her eyes. "Are you okay Yuka."

"Kouta." Yuka then thought about Mayu as she jumped off her lover's arms. Mayu was also lying awkwardly on the ground in the kitchen.

"Mayu please wake up!" Yuka shook her senselessly like she was her daughter. Thankfully she to was okay as she opened her eyes.

"Now you see Kouta. I thought I could stay here with you, but my killer persona won't let me have such luxuries." Lucy appeared at the entrance of the Maple Inn.

Yuka last remembered seeing Nyu before she entered a daze. "Nyu, what happened?"

Mayu also was curious after recalling Lucy standing over her. "What's going on here? Why is the house ruined?"

Kouta had to reveal the truth to them both. "That girl who stands before you is not Nyu. Her name is Lucy, I met her before we went to the carnival ten years ago." Referring to Yuka. "That was the same day I lost my father and sister. Nyu – no Lucy, killed my father and sister and has killed many others."

Yuka was shocked and surprised by the revelation. "I never knew she killed your family."

MEANWHILE...

Down below the Maple Inn the Diclonii girls became restless.

"What should we do?" One asked to the others

"Should we wait for her orders?"

"Why have they stopped fighting? Did someone get killed?"

"Lucy. What are you doing up there?"

The captains remained in anticipation for Lucy's retrieval. It was to risky to take her on with innocent people up there and these remaining Diclonii could turn against them at any time if they showed hostilities towards Lucy. Hopefully she would turn herself in.

Kurama held his injured daughter but was focusing on the situation atop.

_~Please end this suffering...Lucy~_

OUTSIDE MAPLE INN

Lucy picked up Ichigo's fallen sword using her vectors. She dangled it in front of her with the blade facing her. This may be her final moments in the universe.

"Please don't Lucy!" Ichigo pleaded.

Her eyes closed as she thought hard but opened them to address Kouta. "Kouta, I want both you and Ichigo to help me with this."

Kouta ran out as he saw what she was doing. "Lucy please don't do this."

Yuka was now upset but removed Mayu away from the dramatic scene.

"This can only end once I'm gone for good. I can't do this alone. I need your help to set me free."

Ichigo fought back tears as he rubbed his face hard with his sleeve. "I can't let you die. And I don't want to kill you. This isn't fair."

"No Ichigo." The mature Kouta spoke. "She is right. She was unfortunate to be brought into this horrible world. We humans never treated her with praise and nurturing, and so we must help her end the suffering...not just of the many people killed and not just for those victims to come...but for her sake as well..."

"Kouta...you can't be serious." Yuka spoke from behind the door, not wanting to see the ritual herself."

Lucy smiled a gentle smile which she had not been able to sustain for a while in her unfortunate life. "If you are both ready...then I am."

"I am." Kouta responded. "Ichigo. Are you?"

Ichigo would have kept weeping but his tear ducts had dried out. "I just needed someone in my life to protect. And I never had the chance to do that...the feeling of protecting someone.

"ICHIGO!"

All turned to see a smell raven-haired girl run up the long stairway. "You have always had someone to protect: your family. They will be waiting for you to return home." She then stopped briefly as she fought back tears of her own. "And you now have me to protect as well."

"My god. I have been ignorant this entire time. All this time I have been burdened with regret, losing my friends in Hueco Mundo and about Lucy, when I have always had people to protect. My family, my town and you, Rukia Kuchiki...I'm so sorry..."

"That's okay Ichigo...And now you will be protecting Lucy from hurting others...if she wants this, you must help her get through her final moments."

"I'm sorry Lucy as well. If I knew more about you earlier, maybe I could have shielded you from all this drama. If this is what you want...then I will help you."

"Thank you Ichigo." Lucy smiled as tears of joy ran down her smooth face and down her naked body.

As Ichigo's black sword dangled in the air, the two men who were now the closest things to friends Lucy ever had come across, each gripped the handle, one on each side. Their hands tingled as the sensation of Lucy's vectors hands. They were no longer a thing to be scared of, or feel pain from, just comfort, like the soft hands of a beautiful woman. Ichigo gripped tighter onto his sword. He had felt close affiliation with this girl and if he had to end her life, he wanted it to be with little or no suffering. Kouta equally gripped harder, the majority of his life was influenced by Lucy's actions, was this a chance to finally avenge his family or to show his gratitude for knowing Lucy for this long time. Whatever he was feeling he had to stay strong. So too Ichigo; as the two who befriended Lucy would now be responsible for her ultimate death. No more afterlives. Just a chance to be free as particles of spirit.

Lucy closed her eyes and relaxed her muscles as she prepared for her final death "Now's the time." The sword was now driven into Lucy's humanly body. No matter how powerful she was, regardless of all those she killed, she still was, in a way, human. Crimson tears left Lucy's wide eyes as she gasped. Before she dissolved into blue dust, she wanted to look happy, for Ichigo and Kouta's sake. They were not here murderers, she knew them this entire tie as her liberators and this was the final act of ultimate liberation. So she mustered up her last ounce of strength in her dying moments to smile, one last time.

"Goodbye everything I hated...So long soulmates." Lucy was finally free. Her right horn was the last remnant of her konpaku to dissolve, the very thing she despised as a child in the orphanage, responsible for all the taunts, exclusions, bullying, interrogation, and eventually deaths.

"She's gone...for good..." Kouta looked up at the flying dust.

Everyone was shocked by the outcome. She chose not to return to life in captivity, not even a comfortable life with Ichigo or Kouta, but eternal slumber.

"Lucy...is gone?" A Diclonii below called out.

"NOOOO!" The queens followers instantly grieved her loss, crying out to the escaping particles that was Lucy. It would have been like losing their mother.

The Shinigami were saddened but in reality it meant it was all over. Lucy and Mariko were no more. The war between Diclonii and Shinigami would finally be over.

Yuka sobbed as she heard the sword pierce Lucy. Although she was always jealous of her she did care a lot about her. Mayu heard the incident as well and cried into Yuka's arms.

Zangetsu dropped to the ground. The two men remained in a fixed position, comprehending what they had just done.

_~I...killed...Lucy...I actually did it...but why?~_

_~Another one of my friends has died...because of me...why can't I protect those I care about?~_

The two men from two different worlds and the two women from two different worlds eyed each other as the aftermath ensued.

_~Yuka~_

_~Rukia~_

_~Kouta~_

_~Ichigo~_

Both couples ran to each other's side. Sobbing and apologising for the way they treated each other.

"I'm sorry I made you feel inferior Yuka. I never should have put you through that." Kouta seemed to repent.

"No Kouta. I'm sorry for always hitting you when you messed up, I know you were only concerned about all our welfare." Yuka equally repentant.

Ichigo and Rukia embraced atop the scorched earth. "I'll make it up for you Rukia. You complete me you know."

"You read it didn't you? The card I ripped up because of my jealousy." Rukia looked up into the orange haired boy's eyes they showed signs of forgiveness.

"Yeah."

"I miss her already." Rukia revealed.

Ichigo was about to shed another tear but took it back in. "I can still feel her presence...a part of her will live in my heart...always."

The crimson sky was now dyed a healthy blue. The sun shone on a desolate landscape, but it showed signs that everything was coming back to normal.

"Well I better go now." Byakuya Shunpoed back to his fellow Gotei 13.

"We best get these guys back to Seretei." Shunsui looked down at a wounded Hisagi and the other wounded captains.

"We will also need a large ceremony, for the many Shinigami casualties." Yoruichi added.

The few active Shinigami gathered up their fallen and wounded comrades and created a Senkai gate to return to Soul Society. As the others entered Byakuya quickly turned. "Well what are you waiting for?" Addressing the remaining Diclonii.

"But I thought you hated us now that Lucy turned against you." Mori spoke from the devastated group.

"Kira Izuru had an ambition to see humans and Diclonii make peace and work together. I think it's best if we continue that legacy for him." Byakuya was showing great hospitality towards the Diclonii after only recently wanting them all dead.

"What would Lucy say?" Mori asked the group.

"She wanted to live a life free from torment and a life of acceptance. I think she would say live a good life as well." Another in the group replied.

"Thank you for allowing us to still help you after such disaster." Mori led the group into the Senkai.

"I will return to Seretei shortly, I have to do one more thing." Kurama took his surrogate daughter away from the ground zero.

The Shinigami and Diclonii had disembarked now all that was left was Ichigo, Rukia and the only three residents left alive on Kamakura Island.

"We better get going Ichigo." Rukia tugged at the unfazed boy's kimono.

Ichigo observed the deserted town. It reminded him of the old Karakura town before it was destroyed by Aizen's attempt to create the Oken. He felt sorry for these three people who now lived in no man's land. "Hey Kouta." Ichigo called out. "Would you like to...bring your family over to New Karakura, to get away from all these painful memories?"

Kouta was grateful for the kind offer but couldn't leave this place behind, no matter what horror it connotated. "No thanks Ichigo. I would like to live my final years here, to always remember Lucy." He turned to Yuka and Mayu. "What would you guys like to do?"

Yuka's parents had owned the Maple Inn so she too couldn't detach herself from this place. "I don't know. There's nothing left, but Mayu might want to live a better life elsewhere so we should do what she wants."

So it was now up to Mayu's decision. "What do you reckon Mayu? Stay here or we live in New Karakura with Ichigo?"

"Um..." Mayu was just as unsure but had now decided. "I want to stay with you two. If you like it here, then I will like it as well. And also..."

"Yes Mayu?" The two surrogate parents brought there heads down.

"This place reminds me of Nyu so I want to remember her as well."

The three all came in together for a family hug.

Ichigo and Rukia smiled as they saw the perfect family. "You know Ichigo, I always wanted a child..."

"Wha!" Ichigo stepped back at her revelation.

Rukia laughed and patted Ichigo's shoulder. "Relax, I'm not gonna make you be a father. You're to young."

Ichigo nearly fainted at the thought.

Kouta turned to the visitors. "Well it seems we're staying here then. Safe travels back to New Karakura."

"Thank you. We should visit here again one day." Rukia smiled.

"Whatever's left to see." Ichigo said under his breath.

Rukia jumped on Ichigo's back as he was ready to Shunpo back to New Karakura. "So long guys."

"Goodbye." The Maple Inn residents waved one last time as now the three remained. The Maple Inn now stood out as the only place remotely unscathed.

"Well we better start cleaning this place up then." Yuka commented.

"Yeah." Mayu nodded.

"I hope we can do something worthwhile about this place now it's destroyed." Kouta revealed.

NEW KARAKURA – URAHARA SHOTEN

Urahara could sense the entire battle afar. He didn't want to get too involved in Soul Society's matters unless it concerned his welfare as well – after all, they did banish him.

Now he lay on his soft pillow, waving his fan. A sigh of relief as the spiritual sensations died down. He knew the battle was finally over.

"Mr. Urahara..." Tessai bowed down to his knees when he entered the room. "Kurama has returned with Nana."

Urahara's eyes were revealed past his strange hat. He didn't expect visitors.

"I won't disturb you for long Mr Urahara as I must return to Soul Society but I need you to do one more thing for me..." Kurama panted from his long journey. He could now move faster on foot but it expended a lot of energy doing so.

"Anything for a research guy." He boasted.

Kurama turned and carried over an injured Nana. Her once beautiful black dress was merely two pieces of hanging fabric from her shoulders.

"Gee she's in a bad state." Urahara commented.

"May I see the girl." Tessai came through and did a brief analysis of her body. "Broken ribs, some internal bleeding, she may just make it." Tessai placed her flat on a mattress and started using his healing techniques to revive her. "Had you came here any later she may not have been so lucky."

"Please just heal her and..." Kurama's glasses caught the light which obscured his teary eyes. "Tell her I love her very much..."

"Of course." Urahara gave the man a quick hug to reassure him. Kurama soon left the shop and created a Senkai to return back to his new home.

Tessai looked in concern at his boss. "What will be of Soul Society now after so many have fallen?"

Urahara could tell the battle was intense and had heavy casualties. Soul Society would take a while to recover.

"It will all be fine Tessai, I know it."

KUROSAKI CLINIC: THE NEXT DAY...

Yuzu was very upset as she tried to cook the family's breakfast. Ichigo had been gone for a few days now and he never contacted home. What if he...had died?

A searing hot pan dropped violently to the floor as the small brown-haired girl collapsed into hysterical crying. "I can't do it. I miss Ichigo."

Karin rushed over to check her sister didn't burn herself. "Come on sis, I know he's okay. I can sense he's around."

Yuzu sniffed her mass of tears. "Really?"

"Yes, and he is fine..." Karin actually could sense her brother. She was more spiritually aware than her twin sister so knew when he was coming and going.

Isshin was engaged in a newspaper as he anticipated his son's arrival. Not budging at all. Karin took note of this.

"You deadbeat of a father. Yuzu could have hurt herself and you don't react at all." She gave her father a large thwack with the hot frying pan. This made him react.

"Oww! Why Karin why." Isshin bust into unconvincing sobbing as he violently rubbed the lump left on his head.

A knock at the door disrupted the scene. Karin was about to head out the kitchen when..."Hey Yuzu, why don't you go answer the door."

Karin helped her overworked sister up as she went to the door. She got the shock of her life to see her brother again. Ichigo had previously sneaked into his bedroom to return to his body but wanted to enter through the door so it looked as normal as possible.

"Ahh! It's you! Ichigo! You're back!" Ichigo nearly fell over as Yuzu wrestled into her brother with a huge hug. She swung around and was so happy to see he was okay.

"I'm glad to see you again sis." Ichigo saw Karin lean against the hallway. "You knew didn't you?"

"Please. You're not very good at hiding your whereabouts at all. I could sense you if you were on the other side of the world."

"Where's dad?" Ichigo tried to look past Yuzu.

"Lying on the ground with a frying pan wound." Karin chuckled.

Ichigo was glad he saw his entire family was okay. He would focus on protecting them more than ever after meeting that strange girl from the sky.

Another familiar resident of the Kurosaki clinic popped through the doorway.

"Rukia. You're okay too." Yuzu was equally enthusiastic.

"Hi everyone we're back from...uh...camp."

"Camp? What camp?" Yuzu looked confused as she was not told about this before.

Ichigo scratched his head. "Well...it's an exclusive camp...we weren't allowed to tell anyone about it."

Karin closed her eyes at the humorous alibi.

"Well you guys must be hungry. I made breakfast – oh wait – I ruined it." Yuzu frowned at the error. She was usually consistent with her housemaking skills, taking over the role of mother since she passed away so long ago.

"Well we'll be down in a while...me and Rukia need to unpack our bags." Ichigo brandishing some makeshift camping bags, although he could easily fool Yuzu, Karin was less than impressed. She could sense the monsters and knew he was out there fighting them and keeping his family safe from them. She would have to thank him later when Yuzu wasn't around.

ICHIGO'S BEDROOM

Ichigo and Rukia collapsed into the bed. The last few days were an experience Ichigo would remember for a long time. A girl with the charm of a goddess, falling from the sky and changing Ichigo's life and the way he thought about those he loved.

Now Lucy had passed on, he was now comforted by Rukia, whom rubbed his shoulder.

"Hey Rukia...I really appreciate the power you gave me a year ago. I never regret meeting you."

"Thanks Ichigo. That means a lot to me." Rukia felt good, having her Ichigo back.

"I'm sorry I made you feel inferior to Lucy, but I still had feelings for you the entire time. Nothing can compare to what you have done for me. I am forever in debt to you." Ichigo vowed.

"It's all forgiven. Just be happy now that the fighting is all over." Rukia crawled along the bed towards Ichigo in a slow, enticing manner. "Let's now relax...and...enjoy ourselves."

Ichigo darted his head back as Rukia was ready to pounce. "Rukia! What are you suggesting?"

Rukia moaned as she parted her legs, revealing her panties. "Come on."

"But-" Ichigo pointed to his door knowing all to well his family could enter anytime. When he turned back, Rukia struck, latching onto him. Legs looped around his lower body and arms bringing his head towards her for an aggressive pash.

Ichigo couldn't fight it anymore. He had to have her. The two newfound lovers celebrated by entering a union of love...which carried on for a few hours later.

Ichigo exhaled a jet of air as he expressed his exhaustion from the 'unpacking of camp supplies' they said they were doing. "Oh crap! Yuzu!"

He slipped on some long black pants and put on a white shirt as he left it unbuttoned.

He opened the door to find Yuzu holding two plates. She looked like she had been waiting for a while.

How would Ichigo explain this to her.

"You two must be busy, so I brought you're breakfast up for you." Yuzu handing over the two plates.

"Uh...thanks Yuzu...I'm just getting changed...I'll be out soon..." He closed the door and returned to the bed. "Phew."

Rukia sat up as the sheets covering her body slipped down, revealing her flesh. "Oh good. I'm really hungry."

As the couple ate a black butterfly entered from the window. "A hell butterfly!" Ichigo jumped up to retrieve it.

_#All Shinigami and Shinigami assistants, including substitute Shinigami are expected to attend a mass funeral which will be held at Kamakura Island in a weeks time. Our wounded are recovering and will be there on the day. Please feel free to bring a picture or memento of any loved ones lost#_

"A mass funeral. This is a tragedy. Even more so than the Arrancar war." Ichigo pointed out as he reflected the battle at Kamakura.

Rukia held her head in her hands as she remembered Renji. Ichigo rubbed her bare back in comfort as she fell into his lap.

_~So many deaths~ _Ichigo mused. _~If only they could all be granted an individual service for their contributions~_

KAMAKURA ISLAND – SITE OF BATTLE: A WEEK LATER...

All seven remaining captains of the Gotei 13 faced a large audience of Shinigami – yet, even in comparison to the number of Shinigami before the Diclonii war, this was meagre. Retsu Unohana addressed the ceremony as a mass of saplings were planted into the ground behind her. These would represent the thousands of deaths of Rukongai residents who were killed by the awakened Diclonii and also (not quntatively) represent the possible millions of earth citizen and plus deaths caused by the eventual Menos horde. Kamakura Island had been completely decimated by Mariko and so the Gotei 13 decided it would respect the lost souls if they brought new life to the deserted place. After the kido corps quickly planted the saplings, Unohana called forth some of her subordinates to bring over the coffins which contained Gigai versions of the captain class officers lost in the conflict. They were open caskets so friends of the lost could mourn their passing. Naturally, the captain commander had to have a more flashy coffin but was not in comparison to the mausoleum devoted to an individual the Gotei saw very highly of now – Kira Izuru. He had helped unite the Shinigami and Diclonii effectively ending war against all Diclonii. To continue his legacy Retsu then summoned the few remaining Diclonii souls to place labelled wreaths around the mausoleum. The labels said the name (or number) of the slain Diclonii during the war. Although Mariko had caused some of the most deaths of any Diclonii, she too would be remembered with a wreath.

Finally in a gesture of gratitude, and to epitomise the entire Diclonii race, a life size statue of Lucy was placed in the centre of the saplings. One day, the plants would grow and she would remain lost in a forest of deaths – but not forgotten...

"This has been a time of tragedy, but also a time of reflection for all of us, humans and Shinigami. We should respect other species – especially those of high intelligence, as we may one day find them to be useful as allies, not enemies, in disaster."

The audience gave there respective applause in standing ovation. Today was not just mourning, but also a new chapter in Shingami and non-Shinigami relations. Ironically, it took a large-scale war to finally achieve peace.

"The formal part of this ceremony has concluded. You may now place any belongings or photos next to your loved ones." Retsu descended from the stage.

Sasakibe and the rest of first squad lined up in a huge queue for Yammamoto. Although he eventually became drunk with his awesome power, he was still the founder of the Shinigami academy and one of the strongest Shinigami to ever live.

Yoruichi gave away her cover ops uniform to Soi Fon's coffin whom was also in her uniform when she was placed in the coffin. Yuhi, the lieutenant of tenth squad left behind a lock of his hair which emulated his captains. Nemu was unfazed as she handed over some medical supplies to Mayuri; in a way she was happy he was gone as he did abuse her and treat her as a maid.

Momo Hinamori had to be restrained as she cried hysterically at the sight of even a Gigai of her lost lover. Hisagi and Kommamura kept their eyes on their lost commander (who they now saw was Kira) as they carried Momo away.

The Diclonii all huddled together in their grief as they circled Lucy's statue. Ichigo observed this for a while but decided to comfort Rukia, whom had many to grieve.

She left a photo next to Renji of the two of them when on a mission in the real world. They were trying on human clothes and although it appeared comical, it was the only one of them together.

Rukia collapsed once she reached Ukitake's coffin, she was overwhelmed by not only her captain's death, but of Sentauro and Kiyone's passing as well. Ichigo came to her aid and pulled away her dark veil revealing sad eyes.

"I'm so sorry Rukia. I want to help you recover from your grief if you will let me."

Rukia nodded. Ichigo offered his hand and helped the morally defeated Rukia up.

"Sasakibe told me...that Sentauro and Kiyone died trying to save a Diclonius. Yammamoto killed them, and Ukitake died avenging them. I had no idea until now." Rukia wished she could have been there to see her lost friends and captain one last tie and hopefully save them from such a fate.

"I wish I could go back again and save Orihime, Chad and Uryu, but I can't. I must accept that I can't protect everyone and by trying I lose sight of those most important to me." He then gave Rukia a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Will you be okay here for a while. I need to leave my respects for someone."

Rukia nodded. "Yeah I'll be fine. You do what you have to Ichigo."

Once he left Rukia rubbed her abdomen. This whole event must have gave her an upset stomach so she rested against a nearby shrub.

Meanwhile, Ichigo arrived at Lucy's resting place. He still had her horn which he produced from his pocket. He didn't want to let go of this part of Lucy. He wanted to preserve her existence, so he put it back in his pocket. Instead he would leave behind a crumpled up cardboard cut out of two figures. This was the ones Lucy (Nyu) created when she was staying at Ichigo's house. It symbolised the mysterious love the two had for each other.

Ichigo stayed strong for Lucy as he placed the piece of paper next to the statue. Many flowers were left behind by the other Diclonii. Ichigo wanted to speak with them but they had already gone.

"Is it okay if we leave something behind as well?"

Ichigo turned to see Kouta, Yuka and Mayu in blackened clothing. They were also here to remember Lucy.

Kouta spun around to see the forest of life that had replaced the destroyed town. "This is amazing what those guys have done."

"We will now have a peaceful view outside our house" Yuka added.

The trio all came forth and dropped off a few things ranging from simple things such as clothing Lucy had worn when at the Maple Inn (although it was really Kouta and Yuka's) to silly things such as a pair of scissors she used to cut her hair to resemble Kanae's. Kouta finally placed a broken sea shell on the base of the statue. It was originally for him to commemorate his sister but now he would give it to Lucy.

Ichigo patted the man's shoulders as he wept for Lucy. This was the second, and final time, Kouta would mourn her death.

"Hey. Are you okay?" A Shinigami said in the distance. The Ichigo and the others rushed over to see Rukia in a crouched position, greyish fluid around her normally smooth lips.

"Rukia you're..." Ichigo was not looking forward to what this could mean.

"I'm afraid so. I wanted to hide it from you but its no use...I'm pregnant."

Ichigo's world would soon change again as he would not be fighting hollows or Diclonii, but fathering a child. This may prove to be his biggest challenge yet...

* * *

Sorry fans, whoever's still following. Just one more chapter, lets make it 30! Coming out very soon...


	30. Das Ende

30. Das Ende

URAHARA SHOTEN: THE NEXT DAY

Nana had entered a state of amnesia when she awoke from her unconsciousness a few days ago. The person she knew and loved as 'papa' was now a blank in her mind.

She sat with the other workers as they ate lunch.

"So you have no recollection of why you're even here?" Urahara quizzed.

Nana shook her head. She knew she had to remember something but it wasn't clicking.

Urahara seemed to stiffen himself like he had a light-bulb idea. He left the dining area for a brief moment to retrieve something. "Does this remind you of anything."

Nana gazed at the piece of fabric that was her black dress papa gave her some time ago.

"Pa-pa? Oh no Papa!" Images of her papa re-entered her mind. Although she could remember, it was unfortunate as he was already gone, back to the realm of souls.

Nana buried her head in her arms as she reflected the brief time her and papa had together over the last few days.

"Um...so where will you go now Nana?" Ururu asked at the table.

"My only home is back with Kouta. But I'm not even sure if he survived." Nana now imagined the Maple Inn and eating soumen with Kouta and Mayu and Yuka.

"There's no reason why we can't try." Urahara clapped his hands as his three assistants jumped to his side. "Tessai, do you have the coordinates for Kamakura town?"

"Yes sir." Tessai loyally responded.

"Excellent, then we shall all take a visit."

Nana was confused but was tugged along as they grouped together. Tessai made a incoherent incantation before the space around the group radiated blue. Before they knew it they had transported to the place of Nana's origin – the same place that once held a secret lab designed to hide away creatures such as herself – but not too far away would be her home, the only remaining signs of life here.

_~Soon I will be home...~_

_..._

_..._

_..._

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

* * *

*****

NINE LONG MONTHS LATER...

Ichigo had been through nine months of hell. The physical drain of constantly caring for Rukia and also the mental drain as he contemplated raising a child. It was already bad enough trying to get this past his father.

_"You two did WHAT?" Isshin leapt up from his chair like an army commander._

_"It just happened I guess. You know, you find a girl and you like them...then one day you get a bit closer..." Ichigo was doing a bad job explaining himself. Fortunately, Rukia was there to back him up._

_"It's my fault Mr. Kurosaki, I led him on. I was just being to demanding."_

_"No Rukia, you don't need to make up something for Ichigo's sake. He knew damn well what would happen once he got in that bed with you." Isshin staring off his son._

_"Well what do you suggest we do about it?" Ichigo wasn't expecting his dad to be so reactionary._

_"You two are gonna have this baby and realise just how damn hard it is. Then you kids might think twice before sleeping around unprotected." Isshin stormed off in a fit of rage._

_"Gee...he used to be cool." Ichigo said as his dad walked off. "Oh no wait...he was never cool. But still..." Turning to Rukia. "Why such a reaction?"_

_"Maybe he just thinks you're not grown up enough to father a child of your own, I mean you are a bit arrogant sometimes..." Rukia thought._

_"Hey. I am NOT arrogant. Your arrogant for telling me that." Ichigo retorted._

_"Such a foolish boy..." Rukia laughed._

_"How dare you call me 'boy', you only look my age." Ichigo reacted._

_"Yes but don't forget, I am a Shinigami and so we age much slower than you humans." _

_"Grr." Ichigo growled. "This is gonna completely change our lives, I mean, I might have wanted to DO something with my life."_

_"All your good at doing is fighting hollows so you won't lose your day job." Rukia smiled as she patted his back. "Now let's go."_

_"Where?"_

_"Baby shopping of course!" Rukia brought her fists up to her face in a childish joy._

_"Isn't it a bit early though?" Ichigo responded._

_"Yes but I'm so excited! Normally us souls can't have children but ever since becoming fully human I have become fertile again. Yippee!" Rukia buzzed off into the next room._

_Ichigo scratched his head. "This is gonna be a long none months..."_

And it was. Now he was here at New Karakura hospital. Rukia's contractions were occurring at an increasing rate. Ichigo junior would soon arrive.

"Alright well I think it's almost time we delivered this baby." The doctor muffled past his face mask. The slapping sounds of the gloves made Ichigo cringe at the image of where his hands were heading.

Rukia was a strong woman, after all, she once was a Shinigami, but childbirth may prove to be a challenge.

Rukia grunted as she clasped Ichigo's hand. He would be right by her side for the entire experience.

A few more soft grunts and some rapid breathing. Just the usual way things like this were done in movies.

But then an agonising moan of pain as Rukia recoiled. Blood was gushing out of her cervix as the doctor darted over to find some tools to stem the bleeding. Ichigo wanted to peer over as he was concerned of what was happening behind the sheet.

"Sit back down Ichigo, I have this under control. It's just some minor bleeding from the lining as the baby slides against it." The reality for the doctor was there was more bleeding than usual. "Okay Rukia I'm gonna need you to just do a few more hard pushes. We need to get this baby out soon so the blood doesn't drown him."

Rukia had to fight past the pain as she gave a massive push. Ichigo's hands were bleeding from her clenching her nails against his palm.

"Almost there...I can see...I can see..."

"What is it?" Rukia leant forward.

"Um hold on...just let's keep going...one more push should do it."

"Aren't you a doctor?" Ichigo ignored Rukia's last push as he quizzed the doctor for his credibility.

Rukia collapsed, exhausted from the complicated pregnancy.

"My god!" The Doctor made an alarming sound.

"What is it doc." Ichigo left Rukia's side as he peered over the veil.

"I have never in my twenty years seen a baby like this..." The doctor shielded the baby from Ichigo's view.

"Dammit let me see my baby!" Ichigo grew impatient.

The doctor turned slightly as he held the newborn in his arms. Nothing out of the ordinary – a healthy baby girl...

...Apart from the fact she had two distinct growths on her head............................................................

OK that is the end of Gerissen durch Zwei Welten. I know you're probably annoyed at my rather dynamic plot. Who's turn is it to be antagonist? But really in a way it all links to Lucy but I apologise if any of you were annoyed by that. So now's the time to review. Loved it? Hated it? Want my number (jokes)? Just be honest as this was my first major story and I probably do need some improvements in my writing. Maybe I should write a sequel but for now I'm taking a break from writing stories and am gonna start reading others for inspiration. So if I'm your favourite author just read some others for a while as I won't be publishing anything more for a while. I thank all those who have followed my entire story. My goal is to write at least one fanfic for each Anime I like. It might take w while but someday...Anyway go now and review!!!!!


End file.
